


From Zero to Sixty

by ScarlettSiren



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Barebacking, Blood and Injury, Cheesy but also serious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hyungwon is basically the Flash, M/M, My Hero Academia-Inspired, One Punch Man-Inspired Universe, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Soulmates, Switching, Violence, Wonho is pretty much All Might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/pseuds/ScarlettSiren
Summary: Hyungwon is known to most of the world as Rush, one of the most powerful and well-liked heroes in Seoul. He is arguably the most popular, as one of the men who puts a face on the South Korea Heroes Association. Wonho is probably his biggest fan… and can only dream of being so wildly successfully and powerful… since his own abilities are less than impressive. That is, until he meets the very hero he idolizes... it is then he realizes their connection may run deeper than he could have ever hoped, and his powers may make him worthy of the title of hero after all.





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: You were born in a world where people have superpowers that complements their soulmate. Your power was useless. One day, you meet your soulmate.
> 
> What’s this, another 2Won fic?! I just really liked this concept? And I’ve always wanted to write a soulmate AU, but I didn’t necessarily like the typical route those usually take. This fic definitely borrows from Boku no Hero Academy and One Punch Man… and the name comes from their subunit song, of course. I will never be over ‘From Zero’.
> 
> Also, sorry if anyone reading this wishes I’d paired up the other MX members but, to be honest, it was hard enough to come up with our main heroes’ power dynamic, let alone 2-3 more sets of complementary powers (and it’s not even an even number). Not to mention, I just don’t really ship any of the other members together, so, the dynamic just wouldn’t have been there. A thousand apologies.

An explosion rocked the city, causing passers-by to stumble and gasp, looking for the source of the commotion. Four blocks down, smoke began rising over the buildings. Seeing the threat was not immediate, many people simply continued on their way. Some tourists scrambled for cover, running away from the direction of the smoke. The citizens of Seoul had largely gotten used to the constant attacks by villains and the fights that broke out between them and the heroes who defended them on what seemed to be a daily basis. With a big city came a big risk of crime and the villains who perpetrated it… but in response, a Heroes Association had risen to fight against it, and South Korea’s was notorious for having some of the strongest heroes in all of Asia.

One particular young man looked up from his coffee at the noise. He was sitting in a cafe not a few blocks from whatever incident was currently underway. He stood and grabbed his bag, running toward the smoke. He wove through the sea of people moving in the opposing direction, undeterred when another explosion rocked the ground. Many people parted, seeing this young man so clearly in his prime, with a strong physique and determined expression, assuming that he must be a hero, on his way to help.

But Wonho was no hero, though it was not for lack of trying.

He had powers… much of the planet did, in fact. Estimates put the average at around forty percent of the general world population possessing some kind of inhuman ability, great or small. It was said that people often had powers that were complemented or even amplified by their soulmate, the person they were spiritually linked to, the person they were meant to spend their life with.

Wonho wondered if his power would improve once he met the love of his life, or if perhaps he would just end up being a disappointment to them, too.

His powers were actually quite impressive… for the limited amount of time he could use them. He was capable of feats of great strength and speed; lifting cars, clearing a small building with a single jump, even landing powerful punches that could incapacitate a strong villain. The problem was that his body didn’t seem capable of storing enough energy to utilize his powers for long. He could only use his abilities a few times in a day before becoming utterly exhausted… and when he pushed himself, he would often faint from exertion.

He had tried everything… training intensively, martial arts, every mix of cardio known to man, diet changes… nothing had worked. He was in the best shape of his life, muscular and broad with defined abs and strong legs, but it didn’t matter… because once he pushed himself past those human limits and tapped into his powers, it was like a he was being drained of all his energy. He couldn’t last an hour, most days. And it was because of this that he only casually assisted other citizens, or even heroes with their fights, when he was in the area. He knew he could never pass the rigorous tests the Heroes Association put all its applicants through, so becoming the hero he dreamed of being when he was a small boy had remained just that: a dream, constantly out of reach.

After weaving through the screaming thralls of citizens trying to run away from the area, Wonho finally came across the source of the commotion. A villain he did not recognize, whose entire body was clad in silvery armor. The pieces on the forearm extended out like shields, too wide to be practical for any other purpose. He was standing atop the wreckage of a small shop, pounding his fists together like he was begging for a fight.

Just then, the air around him shifted. He felt a gust of wind blow past him, carrying with it a streak of black and neon blue. The figure halted in front of the villain, standing tall with his arms crossed.

It was Rush, the South Korea Heroes Association’s second-ranked hero.

Wonho felt the breath leave his lungs, and he was momentarily starstruck. Rush was his favorite hero. He’d studied him for years… he was so dedicated to his work as a crime-fighter that it was said there was never more than a four-hour gap between his deeds of heroism, even in the middle of the night. He had become one with his hero persona, due to his apparent dedication to it, and was one of the few heroes whose civilian identity was not a secret. He was known to the world also as Chae Hyungwon, a singer and model. He used his hero-fame to boost his personal popularity and had built a large fanbase from it. It was for that reason that he was ranked as the most popular hero among the people, even if he was not the most powerful.

“Steele, haven’t you learned your lesson from our last battle?” Rush asked, grimacing boredly. The people around them cheered his name. His cocky attitude was not at all off-putting to them; they seemed to live for it.

“Oh, perfect. I was hoping it would be you who came for me! I have a surprise just for you, Rush!” The villain grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming with malice. “I owe you, after all… for last time!”

“I don’t know how you escaped lock-up, but I’ll put you back there just the same as before.” Rush told him, sinking into the stance he always did just before running. Wonho recognized it immediately.

The villain seemed to as well, sliding into a position with more solid footing. “Bring it on!”

Rush ran.

His form was like a blur. He was nearly impossible to see when he moved at those speeds, and this wasn’t even his maximum. The Association had claimed to have clocked him going close to mach two once, which Wonho couldn’t even begin to comprehend. How could anyone move nearly twice the speed of sound? It was inconceivable, even in a world where people could spit fire from their fingertips and raze buildings to the ground with a punch.

Rush seemed to appear in front of the villain, but he was ready. He launched up away from the attack, pulling his arms up from the ground as if he were activating some magnetic pull. From underneath the rubble of the shop, a large sheet of metal paneling emerged behind the hero.

Rush pivoted, letting out a growl of frustration and surprise, but he could not react quickly enough. The sheet’s panels bent at the seams, folding around him like a box and trapping him inside before slamming back onto the ground with a massive thud.

“What… what is this?!” Rush shouted, his fist vibrating with energy as he punched it. Nothing happened… the metal didn’t even dent. His whole body began vibrating, then, as he touched his limbs to each of the side walls and tried to compromise the molecular bonds of the metal with friction. Still, nothing.

“It’s a special alloy that absorbs shock… so no matter how much strength you put into breaking it, you won’t succeed!” The villain bellowed, cackling. He knocked his fist against the side of it mockingly.

“You bastard!” Hyungwon snarled, punching and pounding uselessly at the box from within.

This wasn’t good. There weren’t any other heroes that he could see in the area, and there likely wouldn’t be anyone else coming if Rush had responded. He was known for taking care of problem villains in seconds flat. Unless he called in reinforcements or someone went to get them, they wouldn’t be coming.

Wonho willed himself to move.

Pushing energy into his legs, he bolted toward the villain with a burst of speed and a shout of anger. The villain turned just in time for Wonho to slam into him with a hard punch as he directed more of his energy into his right arm. It connected with the villain and he went sprawling several yards, hitting a pile of debris which then collapsed on top of him.

Wonho panted, feeling the fatigue already setting in. Not yet, he willed his body, just a little more… he still needed to free Rush.

Wonho turned, shoved his fingers into the seam running down the center of the steel prison and gripped at it, hard. The metal crumpled under the raw strength in his hands and he wrenched the panels apart, tossing them aside.

Hyungwon sneered and braced himself against the metal walls, ready to blow past whoever was there, assuming it was the same villain, or perhaps another preparing to try to take advantage of his presumed vulnerability. But when he looked up, he saw a beautiful stranger. He wasn’t wearing hero garb; just a black shirt that was far too tight against his muscular frame and dark jeans. His hair was jet black, falling in front of his face a little as he reached out his arm.

“Rush!” He called, his expression earnest and concerned. “Take my hand!”

The hero pushed back his shock, just like his training told him to, and reached out, locking his hand around the other man’s forearm.

Just then, something happened.

It felt like a torrent of electricity shooting through his arm. The stranger in front of him lurched, but not in pain… goosebumps broke out all over his skin, yet his grip tightened. Hyungwon felt the energy in his body ebb… the constant thrum under his skin vanished. His heart-rate dropped. For the briefest moment he felt… normal. There was still so much power flowing through him, but for a split second it seemed to have fallen to a more managed level, just like he felt after a typical battle.

The man before him shook his head, eyelids fluttering. “Wh-what was that?”

“I don’t know.” Hyungwon responded, letting the man pull him out of the wreckage of the prison. He spotted the villain over the stranger’s shoulder and let him go. “Look out!”

But Wonho did not run. His fatigue was gone, now. He turned, shifted into a more rooted stance and raised one arm. The villain slammed into him full-force, but he wouldn’t be budged. His sneakers sunk into the concrete several inches from the blow, but he did not appear fazed. The villain, confused, lifted his head above his metal-shielded arms, investigating this new foe.

Wonho didn’t give him time to react. He hauled off with his other arm and punched him square in the face. The villain flew back easily a hundred yards from the force, tumbling across the cement before lodging into the wall of a parking complex, the concrete crumbling in around him. When Wonho moved to stand up straight again and dropped his arm, his hand was actually billowing steam. He blinked and stared down at it, not understanding. He didn’t feel exhausted. He wasn’t tired at all, in fact.

“Man, you… really went all in on him, huh?” Rush said, sounding impressed.

Wonho’s heart raced. “I… I’ve never been able to do anything like that before. That amount of power...”

Rush looked at him then, and he could see in his eyes that the hero understood. “I… think… we may share a connection.”

“A… connection.” Wonho’s blood was thrumming.

“Hey, Rush! Is everything all right here, sir?” A male voice shouted. The police had arrived, assessing the damage.

“Yes, thank you. We have Steele ready for transport back to lock up.” Rush said, pointing to the pile of debris.

The men worked at getting him out of there, but it was clear they were struggling. Eventually, Wonho walked over.

“Here, let me.” He leaned down and pushed his arm through the rubble, wrapping his hand around the villain’s armored front. It crumpled in his grip and he used the newly made hand-hold to hoist the unconscious man out of the debris. He dropped him in front of the policeman. “There you go, officer. Sorry about the mess.”

“It’s… no problem, sir. Uh. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before.” The officer stammered, his men quickly putting restraints on the villain and carting him off.

“Oh, I’m not… a hero...” Wonho murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, with strength like that, you should be.” The man said before saluting him and taking his leave.

Wonho’s stomach did flips. That dream which had felt so impossible seemed to now be right in front of him. And all because of…

“He’s right, you know.” Rush said, causing Wonho to turn to face him. “You clearly have a lot of power, and your heart is obviously in the right place.”

Wonho looked down at his hands. “It’s just… that I’ve never… been able to do that before. Not with the kind of strength you saw. Not until… I touched you.”

“You said that.” Rush replied, squinting. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Hoseok, but everyone calls me Wonho.” He told him. “I know you’re… Chae Hyungwon, AKA Rush, number two ranked hero of the South Korea Heroes Association by power. First by popularity.”

Hyungwon snorted. “Please don’t tell me you’re a fanboy.”

Wonho turned beet red. “S-sorry, I, uh. I just admire… your work. You’re the most dedicated hero of all. There were rumors that you didn’t even sleep! You’ve been seen stopping crimes at all hours of the day and night since before you joined the Association.”

Hyungwon sighed. “Yeah, about that. Actually… I have an idea. Come with me? They’ll take it from here.”

Wonho nodded, walking after the hero as he left the area, heading into the heart of downtown. People oohed and ahhed as they passed, some even snapping photos.

“Ugh, hang on a second.” In a blur, he disappeared, heading into some shop. When he came back out exactly eight seconds later, he was wearing civilian clothes. “I’m less likely to be recognized out of costume. Come on.”

He tossed his head in the direction they’d been walking, and they continued on.

“Where exactly… are we going?” Wonho asked.

“I want to try something.” Hyungwon responded, not stopping. Eventually, they made their way into a massive building… one of the tallest in all downtown. The doorman smiled and nodded at the hero and let them both pass. In a quiet area of the lobby, he paused.

Wonho’s eyes narrowed. “Where are we? Why… are we here?”

“Listen, Wonho. I’m going to tell you something about my powers that most people don’t know. I’m not just fast and strong, okay? My body is constantly absorbing energy from the world around me. It’s not something I can turn off. Electric, kinetic, thermal… my body just takes it all in, converts it to raw power and stores it. But eventually, it gets to be too much. Since I can’t turn it off, I have to keep moving or it’ll start to take a toll on me. I can’t rest for more than three hours before I can start feeling it. Pain, horrendous pain, like it’s going to burst right out of me. So, I move. I run. I fight. But… I’m so tired.” Hyungwon sounded vulnerable, then, his look of desperation speaking to Wonho’s very soul. “I haven’t slept, really slept, since puberty, when my power manifested. I never stop moving. But when you touched me… I felt it go away. The constant… buzz of energy under my skin. For a moment it just… stopped.”

Wonho thought for a brief second, looking down at his own hands. “So… you believe that I can… siphon off that extra energy, and use it to fuel my own abilities?”

“You said yourself that before today, you couldn’t use your powers for more than a few hits before nearly fainting.” Hyungwon reasoned. “But even after the battle, you feel fine. When you touched me, I _felt_ the energy leave my body. Not enough that it fatigued me, just enough that I felt… normal.”

“So, does that mean… we’re soulmates?” Wonho asked quietly.

Hyungwon grimaced. “We’re clearly… compatible.”

That was enough for Wonho, and he beamed. Hyungwon tried to ignore the way it made his heart lurch.

“So… Wonho. This… is probably incredibly forward, but I promise it’s not what you think. This is my apartment building, and I would just… really like it if you came home with me tonight.” Hyungwon said flatly.

Wonho turned bright red again. “Wh-what? But you… didn’t seem to think that we were, uh...”

“It’s got nothing to do with that. It’s… I’ll explain in a moment.” Hyungwon begged. “Just… please. Come upstairs with me?”

Wonho had absolutely no intention of arguing.

***

Hyungwon’s apartment was luxurious… paid for by his Heroes Association salary, and the revenue all his public appearances made him. It was a penthouse suite in one of the tallest buildings in the city, centrally located. He could get anywhere he needed to within Seoul in record time. Plus, he had a stellar view.

Hyungwon toed off his shoes, and Wonho did the same before following him into the greater area of the apartment. His kitchen was massive, but the living room was even moreso. He could see the bedroom just behind them, the French doors which led into it left wide open. The bed was made, and the place was also immaculately spotless.

The hero sighed, turning to him.

“I want you to take my energy, like you did before. But take more this time. A lot of it.” Hyungwon told him, holding out his arm.

“But… what if I hurt you?” Wonho asked softly.

“You won’t. I have a ludicrous amount of energy inside me, and remember, I’m always accruing more.” Hyungwon explained. “Please, I just want a good night’s sleep. A solid eight hours. I would literally owe you a debt I’m not sure could ever be repaid.”

Wonho stared at the hero for a long moment. His face was flawless, true, but he looked _tired_. His eyes spoke to the endless nights of little rest and fighting countless crimes. He seemed so… desperate. Finally, he let out the breath he was holding and slid his arm over to grip Hyungwon’s.

“Wait.” The hero said, letting go of him. “You should stay the night here, in case I wake up early. And in the morning, I’ll bring you to the Heroes Association, on recommendation from me. Deal?”

Wonho frowned. He was a little embarrassed by the idea, but nodded. “All right, I… guess. If it will help you.”

“I’m praying that you can.” Hyungwon murmured, then took hold of his arm again.

Wonho reached out and felt for the energy Hyungwon had inside his body. It was roaring under his skin with the intensity of the sun. He willed his own body to drink it in. He saw the veins in his own arm surge as the rush of it hit him, flowing like a torrent of fire and electricity into his own body. It didn’t stop. He wasn’t taking, anymore… but Hyungwon was giving, willing all that he could into him, but no matter how much he gave, his own light couldn’t be extinguished, and Wonho’s body did not protest.

Finally, Hyungwon lurched, letting go. There was still so much energy within him, but he had finally reached the point where his body’s fatigue was able to catch up with him. His eyes drooped and he let out a soft little sound before crumpling to the ground.

Wonho caught him, scooping him up effortlessly. He was concerned, at first, horrified that he had taken too much, that the hero had forced himself too far… but when he looked down at him, he was wearing a peaceful expression, no indication that he was distressed at all, or in any pain.

Wonho sighed and carried Hyungwon into his bedroom, setting him on the mattress before tucking him in. It felt a little weird to him, being in the bedroom of a man he’d just met… even if he did know him so well, just from his research and passion for the Heroes Association. After agonizing with himself for several long moments, he climbed into the bed next to him, giving him plenty of space and staying over the sheets. He leaned up against the headboard and watched the hero’s peaceful countenance as the dozed on, finding himself wondering if he was dreaming.

***

Hyungwon slept for eight solid hours, and it may as well have been an eternity, because when he finally awoke the next morning, he felt like he could have cried. He felt so refreshed. He’d forgotten what real sleep felt like; he’d been living on glorified naps for nearly a decade.

He groaned when he sat up in bed, stretching and yawning like a normal person. Usually when he awoke, he was already darting around the room trying to expend energy, the feeling of it thrumming inside him like it wanted to burst out of his skin any second.

“Good morning.” Said a voice that was only vaguely familiar. His eyes lighted upon the man sitting in his bed, leaned up against the headboard. Wonho, his mind supplied. Beautiful, blessed Wonho, who gave him the gift of sleep. He was prepared to accept the man was his soulmate, now. A good night’s rest could apparently do that to a person.

“It’s a _glorious_ morning.” Hyungwon practically moaned, writhing around a little under the duvet and stretching some more. “I can’t remember the last time I slept that long. Maybe when I was twelve. Oh my _god_. I’m gonna order breakfast, and drink some coffee and actually do normal morning things.”

“What do you… usually do?” Wonho asked, cocking his head with an amused look.

“Run around the neighborhood, look for crimes to stop. Honestly it’s been nearly dry for years; people are learning to stop bothering. Apartments within a ten-block radius of my building skyrocketed in price because the neighborhoods are so safe.” Hyungwon explained, grabbing his phone. He actually downloaded an app to order the food, because he usually would have just gone and gotten it himself, eating it on the go. “Do you want anything?”

“Whatever’s good.” Wonho replied with a shrug. The hero placed the order and set down his phone before the other continued. “You’re sure you’re all right? With the… energy thing? I felt as though you gave me… a lot, last night. You practically fainted.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m fine. Honestly, it feels like it’s already built up again. It’s not painful yet, but it’s there, under my skin. Buzzing.” Hyungwon shivered, like he could feel it roll down his spine.

Wonho pressed his lips together, then reached out and wrapped his hand around Hyungwon’s wrist. He willed some of the energy into his body… not a lot, not nearly as much as last night, but just a bit. “How’s that?”

Hyungwon’s mouth had popped open a little, eyes falling closed. After a second, he came to his senses again and cleared his throat. “Yes, sorry, that’s… wonderful. Wow. Can I keep you?”

Wonho’s cheeks turned pink when he laughed nervously, pulling his hand back, but his smile was the most lovely thing Hyungwon had ever seen. “I have a feeling… that’s kind of the idea?”

 

They ate breakfast together, with Hyungwon sipping at his coffee like he was really trying to savor it. Wonho ate, too, but he was surprised to find he wasn’t as voracious as he usually was after exerting himself. He wondered if, this whole time, his body was trying to make up for the lack of energy he should have been receiving from Hyungwon’s powers by substituting a common human fuel. No wonder it had only ever been marginally affected.

“So, you’re not feeling weird at all?” Hyungwon asked around a bite of his pastry. “Like, the energy I gave you, it’s not trying to burst out of you, or anything?”

Wonho pressed his lips together, shaking his head. “No, it… just feels like I’m really well-rested, even though I didn’t sleep last night.”

“So all this time, you had powers you couldn’t use because you couldn’t possibly store the energy needed… while I’ve been stuck with powers I couldn’t _stop_ using because I had nowhere to send that energy? Wild. What if I’d never found you?” Hyungwon huffed. “What if I’d found you ten years ago? That would have been glorious. Think of all the sleep I could have gotten.”

Wonho snorted. “You’re really hung up on sleep, huh?”

“I haven’t been able to get more than a few hours in, in something like ten years. So yeah. I am looking forward to sleeping through the night like a normal person for the rest of my life.” Hyungwon said, as though he hadn’t just suggested something as heavy as he had.

Wonho blinked. “Um. Well, I live across town, but… I don’t mind coming to… see you, and, helping you… uh.”

“Wonho, you said yourself, we’re soulmates. Usually when people realize that, they move in together.” Hyungwon said flatly. “Just… give me your address, I’ll have your things moved in.”

Wonho choked on his food. “Yesterday you wouldn’t even utter the word. Now you want to accept it and follow all the usual traditions?”

“Yesterday, I hadn’t slept well in ten years. I’m not giving that up.” Hyungwon looked at him, his eyes desperate and pleading again, like they’d been last night. “I don’t care if we end up hating each other, or you’re secretly a serial killer, or if you snore, or if you’re actually straight. I will literally do anything I have to just to make you stay. So, name your price, state your conditions, I don’t care. But I really need you here.”

Wonho stared at him. It was… a lot to take in, and so fast. But people had done crazier things after meeting the person the universe assigned as their soulmate. Got married the same day, moved out of the country together, immediately tried to start families… so this? This wasn’t so unusual. And this was Chae Hyungwon… a man he had admired for years. The universe could not have plucked a more ideal candidate from his mind if it had tried. So if there was hesitation, it was rooted in his own misgivings.

“I don’t… have any conditions.” Wonho said, finally. “You only have to ask.”

“Please.” Hyungwon responded, his voice quieter, now. “Will you… stay with me?”

Wonho nodded. It was the only answer he could have possibly given.

***

After breakfast, Hyungwon kept his promise to bring Wonho to the South Korea Heroes Association. The building was massive, an impenetrable fortress and symbol of power and hope for all of South Korea. There were quite a few heroes he recognized milling around the training areas. It was a little surreal to be here, knowing he was being recommended to join them.

Hyungwon checked in at the front desk, letting the secretary know what he was here for. She explained it would take a little time to prepare the council members, but to have a look around in the meantime. He gave Wonho a tour around the facility, showing him the relevant areas but not bothering to point out heroes, since he seemed to know them all.

“Normally, the Association holds mass-trials a few times a year. There won’t be another for some months.” Hyungwon explained. “However—”

“The Association will hold a private test for anyone brought in on the recommendation of a highly-ranked hero.” Wonho murmured. “I know… a lot about the Association.”

“Fanboy.” Hyungwon teased, huffing a laugh and shaking his head.

Suddenly, a figure materialized in front of them in a rush of black-and-red smoke. He was wearing a uniform similar to what Hyungwon wore when he was crime-fighting, though his was designed less with aerodynamics in mind, and it was black with silver and white accents.

“Hey, Rush.” He smiled, looking from his friend to the other man. “And… company.”

“O-oh my god, you’re Trespass, the SKHA’s highest-ranking hero. Wow. It’s… it’s an honor, t-to meet you, uh, sir.” Wonho stammered. Several other heroes walked up, each one the newcomer recognized.

The hero chuckled, looking a little overwhelmed himself from the attention. “Really, you don’t need to call me sir. Shownu is fine. We’re not formal here at all. It’s kind of like a big family, honestly. We love each other, we hate each other, we get on each other’s nerves...”

“Speaking of getting on each other’s nerves, why exactly are you all here?” Hyungwon grumbled, narrowing his eyes at them.

“Okay… full disclosure.” Shownu said. “We heard you were bringing someone in on recommendation and just had to see who it was.”

“You know, I would have bet money it was going to be that one cyborg guy who’s been running around making a name for himself, so color me surprised.” Another of the heroes piped up. Wonho recognized him as Interstellar, from the trademark constellation of stars across the side panels of his uniform. “I’m Jooheon, by the way, but you may know me as—”

“Interstellar.” Wonho murmured. “Yes, I know who all of you are. You’re all in the top ten here at the South Korea Heroes Association.”

“Well, in case you don’t know our real names… since we’re not all so public about it as Hyungwonnie here… I’m Changkyun.” The hero Wonho knew as Mirotic said.

“My name is Minhyuk .” Said the hero they called Newton.

“And I’m Kihyun.” Added the hero Wonho recognized as Gravity.

“I’m Hoseok, but everyone just calls me Wonho.” He told them, a mantra repeated since childhood.

“And you’re here on rec from Rush? You must be pretty impressive.” Jooheon said in a teasing voice that lilted in a way which almost seemed wheedling.

“He’s my soulmate.” Hyungwon stated flatly. Wonho choked.

“Wh-what? Your… soulmate? You’re sure?” Shownu asked, expression colored with shock.

“Absolutely. I can’t imagine a power more perfectly suited to my own.” Hyungwon side-glanced at Wonho, offering him a small smile. He noticed the secretary coming toward them. “But, you’ll just have to wait and see. Looks like he’s up for evaluation.”

They moved to one of the massive training rooms, where everyone had been cleared out and special equipment only used for testing was brought in. Across the room, up in the bleachers, a panel of council members sat, notebooks in front of them. Wonho felt the weight of it all, then. They were doing this just for him.

“We can start you over there whenever you’re ready.” The secretary told him, pointing to one of the machines.

Wonho nodded and stepped toward it.

“Forgetting something?” Hyungwon asked with a teasing little smirk, holding out his arm.

Wonho stammered a bit, turning red to his ears. “Right.”

He slid his arm into Hyungwon’s, and felt that familiar rush of energy. He took what he needed, but the hero kept giving… it was once more like siphoning the power from a tiny, raging sun. When he finally let go, he could feel it thrumming under his skin. Hyungwon gave him a nod, stepping back, and he approached the training area. The other heroes watched the interaction curiously, brows furrowed.

It felt like his abilities had gone from zero to sixty… his nerves were alight, crackling with energy the likes of which he’d never felt before. He felt like he could go for hours, _days_ with nary a break. He breezed through every portion of the physical examination with ease. In fact, he even broke some of the machinery; the one used to calculate punching strength was completely annihilated and blown through the wall when he pushed all his energy into the attack. All the council members watching were scribbling so fast in their assessment logs that their hands were shaking. And the heroes… they were just as shocked, eyes wide and mouths open. Even Trespass, the current number one ranked hero, was clearly amazed. Wonho felt pride bloom in his chest.

After the testing, he completed a written questionnaire, and then the council met with him privately in a large meeting room.

“I’m sure it comes as no surprise to you that you quite obviously passed the examination.” The man on the far right said, actually sounding amused. “Not only were you in the top percentile of our physical tests, but you scored a hundred percent on the questionnaire. Truly extraordinary.”

“Tell us… why have you waited until another hero recommended you to apply for the Association?” The only woman on the panel queried, looking at him over her glasses.

“I, uh. Actually, my powers are rather… dependent on Rush. Er, Hyungwon.” Wonho explained. “He seems to be the catalyst for pushing myself beyond human limits and into the extraordinary.”

“Well, you are indeed extraordinary.” A third member agreed, nodding.

“Have you thought of a hero name to register with the Association? Many people name themselves, but some allow the public to give them a title.” The first councilman asked.

Wonho thought. He would have been lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it since his powers first manifested. He had built his hopes and dreams on believing he would one day build that strength and endurance up enough to become a hero worth something. But his dreams had been dashed so long ago. He had given up hope that he would achieve his goal. Every hero name he’d dreamed of donning from the time he was young now tasted like ash on his tongue. They were tainted. He couldn’t use any of them.

But Hyungwon’s—Rush’s—words were still echoing in his head. The first thing he’d said to him after he defeated the villain Steele. _“Man, you… really went all in on him, huh?”_

“All…In….” Wonho murmured, testing the name. It sounded right. It sounded powerful. He clenched his fist, looked up, and nodded. “You may register me as the hero, All-In.”

The councilman nodded. “Very well. Consider your application approved. Your rank will be determined in the coming weeks. Welcome to the Association.”

He stamped the file before handing Wonho his certificate… the official document that named him a hero.

His dream was finally a reality, and he was ready to prove himself worthy of the title of Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I named all the heroes after Monsta X songs and you are welcome to FIGHT ME over it.
> 
> I’m just kidding. Sorry it’s cheesy. I couldn’t resist.


	2. Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Because I don’t know how to One-Shot)  
> The AU that nobody asked for continues. It’ll likely be only 3 chapters, so a bit shorter than my other stuff. I’d rather not drag it out if I just can’t produce the material at a level I’m happy with.
> 
> **Warnings: It’s not incredibly graphic violence or anything, which is why I did not use that warning, but there’s a kind of disturbing/bloody scene in this chapter. I didn’t make it too gratuitous, but I wanted to convey the horror of the situation as realistically as possible. So please be advised it may be a bit much for people who are more sensitive to that kind of content.

Hyungwon had all of Wonho’s things moved into his apartment, which was not actually that much stuff. He had boxes worth of notebooks full of hero analyses, however, which the other hero chided him for.

“My powers sucked, that was me coping. And projecting.” Wonho reasoned.

“Oh, this one is about me!” Hyungwon piped up delightedly, holding out the notebook and reading it dramatically, as one might during a performance of Shakespeare's work. Whenever Wonho tried to grab it from him, he zipped out of his range with his super-speed. “Chae Hyungwon, when not fighting crime, is a successful model and singer. It’s easy to see why. His idol-like looks and wry charm make him popular with fans. Given he has chosen to merge his personal and hero lives, he does not wear a mask or disguise his identity, which—”

Wonho had grabbed another notebook and threw it, knocking it clear out of Hyungwon’s hand. His face was bright red. “Would you stop reading that?!”

“Aw, I thought it was cute. I wanted to read more about what you thought of my idol-like looks!” Hyungwon teased, pursing his lips. “Come on, Wonho, tell me I’m pretty.”

“Oh shut up. You’re the worst.” Wonho bit back as he picked up his notebooks and shoved them into a box, but there was no heat in his tone.

Hyungwon was giggling for nearly an hour afterward as he helped him unpack.

***

They settled into each other’s lives far more easily than Wonho could have possibly expected. He spent a lot of time at the Association training, trying to test the limits of the energy Hyungwon gave him each day. He had found himself incapable of becoming more than mildly fatigued even after hours of intensive training. He wondered if it would be different in the heat of battle, when he wasn’t pulling punches trying to prevent too much property damage.

He took energy from Hyungwon in the morning, since taking it at night seemed to cause him to not be able to sleep well. They continued sharing the bed, however, and Wonho trained himself to leave his hand wrapped around Hyungwon’s wrist, siphoning just a little power from him constantly throughout the night so he could stay asleep. It took him almost a week to get it right, but by day seven of their living together, he had it down to a science.

There were a few logistical things that had to be taken care of through the organization that took some time, including getting his hero suit. He had to have gone through a thousand designs and just couldn’t settle on one. He liked the sleek, elegant look of Hyungwon’s suit, and they were obviously going to be working together, so he didn’t want anything that would be too off-putting next to him. The designers were eager to make something flashy, however, and they ended up settling on a suit that was such a dark navy that it was nearly black, with accents of white and blue and just a splash of yellow. It left absolutely nothing about his physique to the imagination, clinging to him like a second skin and showing each curve of every muscle. He chose a small silicone eye mask in that same deep navy to go with it, though he wasn’t sure it was really necessary.

Thankfully, it wasn’t the most ridiculous costume at the Association, so no one looked at him funny, though he did get some stares, simply for being new. There was an undercurrent of competition in the Association beneath the face of camaraderie, since a hero’s rank determined their salary and often, their popularity among the people. He wasn’t looking to step on any toes, but he was absolutely aiming for the top. His partner… his _soulmate_ was number two, after all. He had a lot to live up to.

On a Friday, Wonho was training at the Association when he caught a glimpse of Trespass… or rather, Shownu, teleporting nearby. He glanced over to see the others he had met on his first day there, as well. He had learned from Hyungwon that he and the other five were members of an elite unit called “TEAM X”, which the Association would mobilize in times of great strife… and that was why they knew each other so well.

Though he was not a member as of yet, of course, since he was still proving himself to the Association, the others treated him like part of the team. They waved him over, and he stopped what he was doing to go speak with them.

“Hey, Wonho… where’s Hyungwon?” Shownu asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Um, promotional stuff, I think. For his new album.” Wonho told him. “He’s been here almost every other day this week, though, right?”

“He has.” Changkyun confirmed. “And he’s actually been a delight, surprisingly.”

“I know they say when you find your soulmate that you bring out the best in each other, but… you are a saint, Wonho.” Kihyun said as he shook his head. “Honestly, a damn saint.”

“What do you mean?” Wonho asked, confused.

“Ever since you came along, Hyungwon’s just been so… different. Good different. He’s not as snappy anymore.” Kihyun explained.

“And he’s letting some of the younger heroes swoop in and stop some petty crimes, which is helping their rankings.” Minhyuk added.

“Maybe all he needed was a good dicking.” Jooheon said thoughtfully.

Wonho choked. “We’re not…I mean, it’s not… like that… it’s… well. we’re taking this soulmate thing kind of… slow.”

Jooheon shrugged. “Well, whatever you’re doing… keep doing it. He’s better off for it and so’s the Association.”

The other guys seemed to be the kind who would pull his leg, but when Shownu passed him with a smile and patted his shoulder, he knew they meant it.

***

Fighting crime with Hyungwon was… a dream come true. They’d gotten into a rhythm working together, stopping petty crimes when they came across them and no one else was in the area, but so far they had been simple fights where Wonho hardly even needed to push his limits. The first time a call came in to the Association for a high-level threat and Hyungwon put a hand on his shoulder, proclaiming, “We’ll take it,” his heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

With forty percent of the population exhibiting powers, and only a few hundred thousand of them registered at Heroes Associations across the world, that left millions of people with special abilities unaccounted for. Many of those people chose to use their powers for selfish gain, or even evil acts… which meant that there was rarely a day that went by without some kind of incident. It was especially prevalent in those whose powers had caused vast mutations of their forms, making them appear to no longer even be human. The Association had scientists researching the factors that went into this particular type of power, but they claimed they had discovered nothing tangible as of yet.

When they arrived at the scene, it was obvious why the villains had been considered a high-level threat: there were several lower-ranked heroes laid out before them like nothing but garbage… discarded, beaten and bloody. There was one hulking brute of a creature, humanoid but standing at at least fifteen feet, and several others of slightly smaller builds who seemed to be lackeys. It was just beginning to rain, and Hyungwon looked more annoyed than concerned.

“I’ll get the heroes out of here and check their conditions. You work on distracting the thralls?” The taller man suggested, tossing his head toward the enemies.

“Sounds like a plan.” They locked arms, then, Wonho feeling that familiar surge of energy flowing into him before the other man let go. He nodded, and they went to work.

Rush moved true to his namesake, having already grabbed one of the lower-ranked heroes and ushered him to safety before the villains could even notice. They started darting around, looking for whoever it was zipping past them, but they couldn’t keep up.

“Hey, eyes on the prize, gentleman. I’m your opponent now.” Wonho called, letting a little of his partner’s trademark confidence bleed into his tone. 

“And who the hell are you?” The ringleader bellowed, cocking his head and looking at him as one may regard a cockroach.

“I’m the hero, All-In… but today, I’ll be your demise.” Wonho said with a too-wide smile, clenching his fist.

Rush blew past him and stopped long enough to admonish him, rolling his eyes. “Too much, just… just get to the punching.”

All-In cleared his throat and sunk into his ready stance. “Right. You guys are coming with us!”

He willed the energy into his legs and launched off the ground, rocketing through the downpour toward the nearest lackey, who was swiping the air uselessly trying to hit Rush. The speedster flew just behind him in a blur, going for one of the last two injured heroes. Just as he was bringing his weapon down, Wonho’s fist connected with his face.

He’d willed a fair amount of energy into the blow, though it was always hard for him to gauge just how much, so he started low for the villains who looked like they were a little squishier. He didn’t intend to murder these people, and tried to avoid it when possible. The hit sent the villain careening into a parked car a block away. He went still against the collapsed hood, the alarm wailing for all of a single second before going silent. So, they were not very solid on their feet, and clearly better at attacking than defending. This, he could work with.

“Watch your left.” Rush called out as he burst past him, just in time for Wonho to jump away from an attack from another of the villains. Midair, he spun and landed a roundhouse kick on the very villain who had attacked him, sending him flying into a building right next to the parked car where his friend was currently incapacitated.

“You’re running out of allies.” All-In shouted at the ringleader as he landed, sweeping his rain-soaked hair back out of his face. Rush appeared next to him, then, arms crossed. “And all ours are out of harm’s way.”

His partner sighed, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“What? You’re always giving snappy one-liners, why can’t I?” Wonho protested.

“Because it’s natural when I do it.” Hyungwon sniped. “With you, it’s just… too much, it’s too much.”

“So, what, am I just supposed to silently punch them into oblivion? That’s not very charismatic.” Wonho bit back.

“No, it’s just… don’t be so over-the-top.” Hyungwon admonished.

Wonho sighed. “Fine, how’s this—”

“If you two are done bickering!” One of the lackeys howled, having closed the distance between them and jumped, raising his weapon with the intent to strike a devastating vertical blow.

But All-In was ready, rearing back and uppercutting him right in the abdomen. The villain let out a choked sound before he was launched into the air.

“Ugh, give me a lift.” Rush said in annoyance, his irritated expression only amplified by his rain-drenched appearance. All-In knelt and cupped his hands. When the speedster placed his foot there, his partner launched him up into the sky right after him. Rush torpedoed through the air, arms tight at his sides. When he reached the villain, he pivoted to stop his quick ascent, locking his hands and bringing them down at once upon the enemy’s back. The villain went hurtling into the ground, ending up unconscious in a small crater of his own making.

Rush landed with an elegant roll, running back to his partner’s side. “Try to keep them in a decent radius? Makes it easier for the arresting officers.”

“My bad.” Wonho replied bashfully, looking down.

“Now, where were we—?” But Hyungwon didn’t finish his sentence, because he saw his partner’s attention suddenly directed behind him. He phased out of the way just in time to avoid a massive stone club coming down on them. Wonho rooted his stance, crossed his arms out in front of him and took the blow, which shoved him back several yards, ripping up the concrete under his feet.

“That was pretty rude.” All-In huffed, pivoting his arms so he was gripping the club. He willed a massive amount of energy into his forearms, flexing. The rock crumbled under his touch.

The villain staggered back, sputtering. He didn’t have time to formulate a response before the hero hauled off and elbowed him in the chest. He tumbled across the pavement and ended up in a heap at the base of a broken lamp post.

All-In cracked his neck, then popped his knuckles. “All right, one to go.”

Rush scoffed. “Really? The whole ‘cracking your knuckles’ schtick? Unbelievable. You’re like… straight out of a bad manga, you know that, right?”

“You’re such a buzzkill! Can’t I hero my way, you hero your way, and we just let it go?” Wonho huffed.

“Enough!” The hulking brute of a villain shouted. He slammed his fist down against the ground, causing the concrete to warble and crack. The heroes staggered. The villain gave no further preamble before he began lobbing the debris at them haphazardly.

“I’ll distract him.” Rush said, facing off against a massive slab of concrete coming right toward him. Just before it hit, his body began vibrating and he jumped toward it, phasing right through it and letting it fall past him, crumbling upon the ground at his back. Wonho knew about the hero’s ability of molecular oscillation, but he’d never seen it in person. It was truly a sight to behold.

All-In barreled toward the enemy, shouldering through the debris he was unable to dodge. He jumped beyond a particularly large slab, hoping to bound over it and take the enemy by surprise with an aerial punch, but his descent was suddenly halted when the villain snatched him right out of the air, the hulking creature’s hand so large it wrapped fully around his waist with ease. He let out a breathless grunt, but mere seconds later, the enemy physically threw him across the area with the fervor of a baseball pitcher looking to get a strike. Wonho hit the ground hard, cracking the pavement and tumbling several times before ending up in a large pile of debris that the villain had thrown at them.

“All-In?!” Rush called after him, fear and concern coloring his tone as much as his expression.

“I’m fine.” Wonho grunted as he pushed off the rubble and stood, grinning. “It’ll take more than that to keep me down.”

Hyungwon seemed too relieved to make a biting comment at his over-the-top hero banter, but had to quickly dart out of the way when the villain took a swing at him with his spear.

“A more direct approach, then.” All-In said, breaking into a run. He closed the distance once more between them, driving the energy into his legs for speed but also allowing it to pulse through his arm, ready to strike.

The villain brought his spear around in a wide, sweeping motion, but several feet before it could make contact with him, it halted. Rush had appeared there, holding the spear at bay.

“All-In, now!” He cried out.

With a nod, the other hero kicked off the ground and punched the villain right in the abdomen. The blow kicked up dust and silt, obscuring his vision for a moment… but when it cleared, he could see the enemy was unharmed.

“Ha, pathetic!” The villain bellowed, his free arm coming down in a wide arc and knocking both the heroes aside like they were nothing. Even Rush was taken by surprise and ended up sprawled out on the pavement just like his partner.

“This guy is… much stronger than the others were.” All-In grunted, getting to his feet. “I’m gonna need more power than this.”

Rush held out his hand. “Let’s do it, then.”

All-In nodded, sliding his hand along the other hero’s.

Rush locked his arm with All-In’s, holding his gaze with a look of determination. He pushed more energy into him, giving him as much as he could spare without compromising his own performance in battle. Finally, he cut off the torrent of power and squeezed the other man’s forearm. “Give him hell.”

“Right.” All-In nodded, resolute. He released his partner, who quickly darted across the battlefield, running interference. The villain didn’t seem to know who to go for, the speedster’s fast movements flustering him.

“Over here! No, over here.” Rush called out, landing a solid hit on the enemy between each blink. He was nothing but a blur until he stopped to strike, only to dart away again.

“Stay still you little freak!” The villain snarled. When Rush stopped for a moment, smirking and holding his arms open in challenge, the enemy brought his weapon up faster than before, cutting across the beads of rain to find their mark.

Rush let out a choked sound as the spear pierced right through his midsection.

“No!” All-In shouted, directing power into his legs to drive himself off the ground in a burst of speed, lunging for the enemy.

He pushed far more energy into his arm, as much as he could muster without making himself faint, letting out a bellowing roar as he threw a punch harder than any he ever had in his life. It connected with the villain’s solar plexus and the enemy lurched for the most miniscule of moments before the force of it blew right through his chest, like a wrecking ball through cardboard. Two loud sonic booms erupted, rings of condensation bursting out around the hero. The air pressure was so strong on the updraft of the strike that the water droplets around them dissipated and the rain simply stopped falling. The clouds above them seemed to break apart, letting slivers of sunlight peek through the dreary overcast sky. 

His hand was billowing steam as he pulled away and the villain’s body slouched, gurgling purplish blood. Apparently this person’s mutation had turned them into something hardly resembling a human at all. The thing’s hand was still wrapped firmly around his weapon.

Wonho gasped, turned to Hyungwon, but the hero was vibrating, his image distorted. He moved to the side, out of the way of the spear, and only then did he stop moving, the weapon falling to the ground with a clatter, not a speck of blood on it.

Of course… he’d phased through it, but made the villain think he’d hit him so he’d hesitate and give Wonho a clean shot at him. Clever.

The villain finally crumpled, landing on the ground with a resounding thud. The sun was shining down brightly upon them, now.

Rush just looked at him, whistling. “Holy shit. Your punch broke the sound barrier, _twice_ , and it was so strong that it _literally_ shifted the weather pattern.”

Wonho looked down at his hand, still steaming. “I… did?”

“We may need to help you figure out better scaling on your power. Your punch went from ‘useless’ to ‘total annihilation’, so it could use some work.” His partner said, smiling. “But I guess you picked the right hero name after all.” 

Wonho couldn’t help but smile back, pride blooming in his chest.

Soon, the police came and took away the remaining villains, and the Association had the injured heroes picked up to be taken in for treatment. The media swarmed to the police caution lines as soon as the dust had settled, and Hyungwon raised an eyebrow at his partner, encouraging him to speak with them.

Wonho handled the press like a pro, even though they looked as though they were ready to eat the new hero alive. He was obviously very charismatic, and Hyungwon would be damned but they absolutely loved his over-the-top heroics. People were so easily pleased. They hardly asked Hyungwon himself even a question or two before taking their leave, eager to run a piece on their new darling, All-In.

“You’re starting to make me feel a little obsolete.” Hyungwon teased as they were on their way home. “I’ve basically become your battery.”

Wonho looked incredibly distressed at that, waving his arms as if to will the very thought away. “What? No, Hyungwon, I’d be… nothing without you. Not just the energy you give me, but… your drive, and your training… you’re not obsolete. You’re just… not used to having a partner who punches things so effectively.”

Hyungwon let out a genuine laugh at that, nearly doubling over and grabbing Wonho’s shoulder just to brace himself. It took him several moments to regain his composure. “That you do, Wonhonnie. That you sure as hell do.”

In that moment, Wonho realized he would have done anything to see real joy on his face like that again.

***

The next day, Wonho was greeted with a glorious sight.

“Rank seven, after your first week! Quite a prodigy.” Hyungwon teased as he read the courier-delivered announcement. “And an invitation to join TEAM X, pending approval from a majority of the members.”

“They like me, right? Think they’ll vote me in? Or will they think I’m too new?” Wonho asked nervously.

“Well _I’m_ not going to vote for you.” Hyungwon declared, smirking. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I will. I think you’ll make a great addition to the team. We need an… effective puncher.”

Wonho made a face at him. “Very funny.”

They visited the Heroes Association that afternoon, where it was made official. Not a single member declined to vote him in.

They all went out to celebrate, Shownu scoring them a VIP table at this amazing barbeque place downtown. As they were laughing and drinking together, enjoying as much food as they could possibly eat, Wonho was struck with exactly how much his life had changed. Just a week ago, he lived alone in a tiny apartment working odd-jobs just to get by, unable to perform anything more than minor acts of community service with his powers and spending his free hours doing anything he could to change that, working out and analyzing heroes and their abilities obsessively. But now, he was living in a gorgeous penthouse with his _soulmate_ , he was a high-ranking hero in South Korea and member of an elite team consisting only of the best their country had to offer, and here he was drinking with heroes he’d admired from afar for so long... 

It was a little overwhelming.

Shownu was ordering them a third round of soju when Wonho excused himself for a moment. He went outside to get some fresh air, leaning against the wall of the restaurant and hyperventilating a little. It hardly felt real. Was this what it was like, to achieve all your dreams? To have been so hopeless, to have given up on ever accomplishing those goals, only to have them suddenly appear in front of him… it was heavy. Overwhelming. It felt as though so much was resting on his shoulders, now. He had to be a hundred times more than he ever believed he could be, because he wouldn’t lose this. He _couldn’t_.

He felt a little pathetic when Hyungwon found him, because he was sniffling a little, a few stray tears having found their way down his cheeks.

“We were wondering where you’d gotten off to. Thought you were afraid we were gonna stick our newbie with the bill and bailed.” Hyungwon said, smiling.

“S-sorry, I was, ah… it’s… nothing.” Wonho quickly wiped his face, sniffing. “I didn’t...” 

“Oh, that’s all right. I love me a strong man who can let himself be sensitive.” Hyungwon teased, swiping away a stray tear.

“You shouldn’t say things like that.” Wonho murmured.

“What's the matter, Wonhonnie? Are you madly in love with me?” Hyungwon wheedled with a small laugh, leaning back on his heels.

“Would it weird you out if I said yes? Maybe it's better if I plead the fifth.” Wonho replied.

“Precious.” Hyungwon patted Wonho’s cheek gently with his palm. “Come on, the others will miss us.”

With that, he darted back inside, faster than he could follow. Wonho was pretty sure the other man _enjoyed_ tugging at his heart-strings. Sometimes it seemed as though he was playing them like a harp. He wondered how he ended up with such a sadistic soulmate.

Somehow, he didn’t care. He wouldn’t have given him up for the world.

***

Wonho awoke the next morning to the stark realization that he’d had far too much soju the night before.

He also found out that Hyungwon was incapable of getting drunk.

“Fast metabolism.” He explained as Wonho miserably forced down a plate of eggs. He couldn’t even take the usual amount of energy from his partner yet because it made his headache even worse.

“I should get me one of those.” Wonho grumbled around a forkful of yolk. “Hopefully it’s a slow crime day.”

It was not, in fact, a slow crime day.

They had already bagged four petty criminals and stopped a literal trainwreck before noon.

“What is it the full moon or something?” Wonho asked, panting as they headed back into downtown after seeing all the train’s passengers to safety.

“Maybe the universe just knows you feel like shit today.” Hyungwon quipped, smirking.

They hadn’t made it four blocks before they were ambushed, both of them knocked off their feet by a quick, snake-like humanoid as it zipped past them almost too fast to see.

Wonho scrabbled over to his partner quickly, taking his arm. He willed more energy into his body, but let out an agonized sound when white-hot pain bloomed across his skull. So, his headache wasn’t gone, after all.

“Are you gonna be all right?” Hyungwon asked, concerned.

Wonho blinked and shook off the discomfort. “Yeah, y-yeah, it’s fine. Let’s just… deal with these guys.”

A looming shadow engulfed the two heroes, and it would be the last thing they remembered before their world went dark.

When they came to, they were in a prison cell with pristine metal walls, much like the one which had captured Rush on the day the two met, although this one was much larger in scale. It was also equipped to hold more than one person separately: they were chained to opposite walls a few yards apart, their wrists and ankles in cuffs.

“What… what the hell is this?” Hyungwon growled, pulling at the chains. He forced his body to vibrate, appearing to be activating his ability of molecular oscillation, but it seemed the prison and the cuffs were made of that same shock-absorbing metal as Steele’s had been. He couldn’t phase through it.

“Welcome, heroes! Such a delightful surprise running into you today.” A voice like shadow and thunder echoed from above them. There were grate-like holes in the metal, there, but they could not see anyone.

“We’re still deciding what to do with you.” Another spoke, snake-like as he drawled on. “I’m sure the doctor would just love to get his hands on you… dissect you… see just what makes you tick.”

“Screw you!” Wonho snarled, yanking against his chains until they rattled.

The villain just cackled until his voice faded into nothing, and the room fell silent once more.

Wonho had no idea how long they’d been out. Judging by how twitchy his partner was across the way, it had been at least an hour or more.

“You can’t phase through?” He asked softly, still fighting his restraints.

Hyungwon shook his head. “No, it’s… that same metal I encountered once before. Someone must be mass-producing this on the black market and making a killing. I can’t be the only hero this is effective against.”

Wonho nodded. “It was susceptible to pressure, but it seems to absorb shock and neutralize friction.”

“And you can’t get out of yours, either?” Hyungwon queried, tossing his head toward his partner’s restraints.

“No… I don’t… think I took enough energy from you today.” Wonho muttered. “After stopping that train… and the other criminals… I didn’t take enough before we were jumped.”

Hyungwon frowned. “Hopefully the Association is looking for us… or else we’re going to need to find another way out of here.”

He started vibrating again, his image warbling and distorting in front of Wonho… but no matter how hard he pushed himself, he couldn’t get through the chains. He worked at it for a couple more hours, Wonho also tugging at his restraints, trying to see if he could force his hand through with enough force. It was useless, however, and they were no closer to being free.

“We need to get out of here.” Hyungwon murmured, pulling uselessly once more at his chains. He made his whole body vibrate again, to no avail. “I can’t… expend enough energy just moving in place like this. My head is pounding...”

Wonho blinked at him. “Your energy levels… they’re bad?”

Hyungwon nodded, making a distressed little sound. “I haven’t let them get this high in a while… I don’t know how much longer I have before it… becomes a problem.”

“What happens… when it becomes a problem?” Wonho asked, his voice a whisper.

Hyungwon’s lips pressed into a grim line. “I don’t know. Something… bad.”

“Just… try to keep burning off as much energy as you can.” Wonho told him, looking around for probably the hundredth time. He knew there was nothing in the room that could help them, but it was habitual. He pulled at his chains again, but it was pointless. He needed more power from Hyungwon to do something of this magnitude.

Across the tiny space, the other hero was willing his body to vibrate again using his super-speed. He was clearly struggling to continue what he was doing, not expending as much energy as he was absorbing from the world around him. His movements slowed and stuttered, his image blinking and warbling like a malfunctioning hologram before finally stilling.

“Hyungwon?” Wonho’s voice was a helpless whisper.

Hyungwon’s body had stopped vibrating. He whimpered, looking up at Wonho with desperation. His scleras were angrily red. When he blinked, a single line of blood streaked from the corner of his eye and down his cheek. He coughed, and his lips were freckled with crimson spittle.

In that moment, Wonho realized his soulmate was _dying_.

“Hyungwon… Hyungwon, please, hold on.” Wonho scrabbled up the wall a little with his feet, as far as the chains on them would allow, forcing all his weight rest on his right arm when he let them drop. He pulled, and pulled, snarling with the effort of it, but he couldn’t get the cuff to budge any further.

He glanced once more at Hyungwon, pausing. He couldn’t make him wait any longer. He gritted his teeth before slamming his head against his own hand, hard. He felt several bones crack. He did it again, growling under his breath with the pain of it. Finally, he started pulling once more against the restraint. Wonho felt the metal biting into his skin, twisting the broken bones as he continued to pull. Several of them popped and cracked even more, but he didn’t stop, even as the flesh began peeling away beneath his pinky finger and along the knuckle of his thumb. Finally, blessedly, he pulled his hand through, clenching his fist. He cringed, knowing there was a lot of damage. He didn’t care. He reached across the expanse of their prison, pulling against his other arm still chained to the wall. He was just inches shy of the other hero. He cursed, pulling harder. 

He realized he wasn’t going to reach him, not like this. Steeling himself, he loosened his elbow and wrist, then yanked against the chain hard, letting his shoulder take the force instead. He let out a pained sound when he felt it dislocate, popping out of the socket of the joint. It gave him the extra inch he needed: his fingertips brushed Hyungwon’s cheek, and he held the contact, willing the energy into his body.

“Come on… please, give me everything you can. Don’t you dare die on me.” Wonho whispered desperately. Suddenly, he felt a flood of power course into him, so intense that he actually jolted and nearly lost the contact when that splitting pain knifed through his skull again. He didn’t let himself, however, continuing to pull that energy out of him. Hyungwon let out a soft little sound like relief, as though the pressure in his veins had eased. Wonho didn’t stop taking. He absorbed everything he could, but just as always, the other hero was like a tiny sun, filled with too much energy for him to possibly extinguish.

Wonho finally let go, turning back to the one remaining restraint on him. He grabbed the chain and pushed a massive amount of energy into his arms, yanking it out of the wall to free himself. He pulled the chains from his legs next. He moved his shoulder back to line up the joint before ramming it into the wall, feeling the pop of it sliding back into place. He wasted no time in freeing Hyungwon from his chains as well. The hero was still out of it… eyelids fluttering and head clearly swimming. He wiped the blood from the other man’s face before dropping him over his good shoulder.

“We’re getting out of here.” He said like a promise, and it was one he was absolutely going to keep.

The prison was made with the same shock-absorbing alloy as their cuffs, but Wonho knew from experience that they were weak at the seams. He pushed on the break in the door with his foot with all his might, and sure enough, it bent from the pressure. He shouldered his way through it after that, with the bad one, ignoring the pain. Wonho wasted no time… he directed the energy Hyungwon had given him into his legs, and ran.

Twenty minutes later, he was bounding over the perimeter at the Heroes Association, not stopping until he had made it inside, nearly blowing the doors off their hinges.

“Someone get me a medic! It’s Rush, he’s injured!”

The secretary let her clipboard clatter to the floor as she grabbed the nearest phone.

***

When Hyungwon came to, he was in the Association’s infirmary. He could feel something wrapped around his wrist, a familiar feeling. He looked over to see Wonho, fingers clasped around him, sitting in the chair next to him. His hand was bandaged from the knuckles down, and his other arm was in a sling. He could feel the other man slowly siphoning energy from him as quickly as his body was gathering it, keeping him at a neutral balance.

“Hey.” Wonho murmured, leaning forward but not letting him go. “You feeling all right?”

“Mm… I don’t feel like I’m dying, at least.” Hyungwon managed.

“They said they couldn’t do anything for you, really, but that your body has a kind of… enhanced healing factor, so that I should just keep your energy levels under control and that would help your recovery.” Wonho explained. 

Hyungwon nodded, then tossed his head toward the sling, his eyes tracking over the bandages on his hand. “What happened to you?”

Wonho’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t remember?”

The other hero shook his head. “No, I… remember we were in that prison, and my head was killing me, and everything went red, and then you were pulling energy out of me and the pressure just… stopped.” Hyungwon’s brows knit together. “How did you get free?”

Wonho looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment. “I, uh. I broke my hand, and dislocated my shoulder. So I could reach you. It was the only way to get out of those cuffs without using my powers, since I didn’t have enough energy.”

Hyungwon blinked at him. “You… what?”

“It’s not… really important.” Wonho responded, clearing his throat. “I had to get you out of there.”

“And the enemies?” Hyungwon asked, squinting at him for dodging the question.

“They sent the rest of TEAM X to take down that fortress, now that they’re over their hangovers. We probably won’t hear from those villains again.” Wonho answered.

Hyungwon nodded. “Good. Screw those guys.”

Wonho watched him for a long moment, remembering how that blood had streaked down his face… the reaction of pure horror it had caused him. “Hyungwon… you said that’s… never happened before? You’ve never had your energy levels get that high?”

Hyungwon grimaced, shaking his head. “No. Usually I deal with it by the time I start feeling the pressure under my skin, or the headache that it gives me. Even when I was younger, the headache always woke me up, and I would just do fast laps around the neighborhood or wail on a punching bag until it went away.”

“You… Hyungwon, I thought you were going to die.” Wonho said in a voice like sandpaper, rough and quiet and terrified. “I never would have forgiven myself if I hadn’t—”

“But you did.” The other hero cut him off. “That’s all that really matters.”

The grip around his wrist tightened just slightly, and he could feel the energy surge out of him a little faster, for just a brief moment, before regulating again.

“I won’t ever let that happen again.” Wonho whispered, and Hyungwon absolutely believed him.

***

Hyungwon was told he could go home that night, and he was glad to not have to spend another night in the infirmary. He missed his bed… a sentiment he didn’t think he’d ever get to feel until he met Wonho.

Wonho, who hadn’t let go of him since he’d brought him to the infirmary. Wonho, whose hand was still gently wrapped around his wrist, now.

“You can let me go.” Hyungwon told him with a knowing grin. “I’m not even tired yet, I slept all day. You can just… take some more from me later.”

Wonho let himself siphon just a little extra energy before he finally let go. The other hero gave him a look, but didn’t say anything.

“I know you slept all day, but you should still relax. I’ll make dinner.” Wonho said.

Hyungwon stared at him blankly, glancing down at the arm he had in the sling. “You’ll _order_ dinner. You’re not cooking with one useless arm and a bad hand.”

Wonho huffed. “They said I should heal up quickly. Not as quickly as you, but faster than a normal person.”

Hyungwon regarded him for a moment. “Does taking my energy help you heal?”

Wonho shrugged with his one good shoulder. “Honestly? I’m not really sure. It probably doesn’t hurt, but I don’t know if taking more will make it go any faster.”

Hyungwon didn’t answer right away. Then he pressed his lips together and flattened his nose in that way he always did and sighed. “Order in, tonight. I’ll start a movie.”

“Yes, dear.” Wonho said sarcastically, earning an acidic glance from the other hero.

They ate Thai take-out and watched a cheesy comedy because neither of them was in the mood for anything heavy. It had gotten late, but Hyungwon still felt wired.

“If you take all my energy now, you won’t sleep.” Hyungwon reasoned. “So regardless, one of us will be awake.”

“It’s fine, Hyungwon. I actually wanted to try focusing on using your energy toward healing. See if it works.” Wonho told him.

The other hero relented with a sigh and held out his arm. Wonho took it, siphoning a large portion of his energy, until Hyungwon could start to feel the drowsiness setting in and pulled away.

“Come on… let’s go to bed.” Hyungwon murmured, yawning as he trudged toward the bedroom.

Wonho didn’t sleep that night. He sat against the headboard with his fingers curled around Hyungwon’s wrist and he tried to focus the energy that the man had given him on his injuries. He had spent so much time since his powers awakened learning how to push his energy into certain limbs, and had to relearn how to do so with the new levels he was now working with thanks to Hyungwon’s abilities. But he had only ever used that energy for feats of strength and speed. He didn’t even know where to begin with this. So, he spent all night willing that power into the parts of his body that were injured. Instead of utilizing it for strength, he tried to think about healing… how the body’s cells went to work repairing damaged skin, inflamed muscles, broken bones. He willed that energy to be used to increase those processes ten, fifty, a hundred fold.

The next morning, he was able to take the sling off, and when he removed the bandages from his opposite hand, the skin there was already scarred over, the bones in his hand feeling as though they’d knitted back together. He would count it as a success.

***

It was less than a week later when the nightmares started. Hyungwon would be looking at him, desperate and pained, and when their gaze met, blood started pouring out of Hyungwon’s eyes and mouth. Wonho awoke with a start, actually letting out a distressed little shout. He clutched tighter at Hyungwon’s wrist, where his hand was always wrapped when they slept. He felt his body drain a large chunk of energy out of the other hero, as if he was terrified it was becoming too much for him again.

“Wonho… Wonho, what is it?” Hyungwon asked, eyes bleary and speech slurring in sleepiness. He sat up, blinking his eyes open and rubbing them with the hand that wasn’t currently in a vice grip. He wobbled when he felt that energy seeping out of him so fast. “Woah, easy… if you take too much you won’t be able to sleep.”

“I don’t… care.” Wonho told him between panted breaths, his free hand coming up to cup Hyungwon’s jaw, his thumb brushing over his cheek where the blood had been so vividly in his dream. “I saw it, you were bleeding, like before, there was too much power, it was hurting you, and—”

“A nightmare, Wonhonnie.” The other hero murmured tiredly, laying his hand over the one Wonho had at his cheek. “It was just a nightmare. I’m fine. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine.” Wonho rasped brokenly, shaking his head. “You almost died!”

Hyungwon could feel him taking the energy from his body from both points of contact now. He still had plenty. He didn’t think it was possible for Wonho to drain him completely… but the other man didn’t have anything to expend that energy on, which meant he was going to be wired.

“Wonho, please… stop. You’re not going to be able to sleep.”

“I don’t ever want to sleep again. If I have to see that… see you like that… I can’t let your powers...” Wonho’s voice cracked, the hand that was around Hyungwon’s wrist coming up to card into his hair. “I can’t let you...”

“Wonho.” Hyungwon tried, bringing his hands up to grip at the other man’s hair, now, too. “Listen to me. Look at me. I’m fine, I’ll always be fine, because you’re here with me, okay? One group of shitty villains out of the hundreds I’ve faced managed to capture me, all right. So we learn from it. We won’t let it happen again. They’re gone now, but even if someone else tries it, we aren’t going to let them do it again. I swear it.”

Wonho stopped, then, doing what the younger man asked and really looking at him. His beautiful, flawless Hyungwon, no blood or pain on his face… just drowsiness, and concern. He petted at his hair, pressing their foreheads together.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Wonho whispered, his voice cracking. “I can’t lose you. I just… please… don’t leave me.”

Hyungwon felt the other man’s desperation to his very soul. He laid his head against his chest, sliding over on the bed so he was in between the other’s legs, letting his weight rest on him. Wonho wrapped him up in his arms, holding him close.

“I’m right here. I promise.”

Hyungwon ended up falling asleep all but on top of the man, curled against him while the other held him protectively, not sleeping a wink for the rest of the night.

And just for a little while, Wonho felt at ease, basking in the privilege that was his alone, when he held a tiny, precious, vibrant sun against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The science in this chapter probably isn’t sound but… does anyone really care? It’s a ridiculous anime-inspired Hero AU so please take it all with a grain of salt. Also, the BNHA soundtrack was absolutely on loop for most of my writing this. PLUS ULTRA~!


	3. Incomparable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apologies, or maybe not, but I’ve actually decided to just go for a full 5 chapters with this fic. I initially thought I was just going to write 3, and truthfully, what was meant to be the last chapter was quite slow-going, but once I built some momentum, I realized there was simply too much I was trying to cram into a final chapter. So, you get two more chapters than I initially planned, but because of that, you’ll have to wait a little longer to see how it all pans out!

The nightmares didn’t stop.

Days after the incident, Wonho was still seeing Hyungwon’s desperate, bloody face every time he closed his eyes.

Every time he startled awake, he woke his partner. He merely whispered apologies and they both tried to get back to sleep, usually without much success. Hyungwon was becoming worried, and Wonho was obviously strung out. They couldn’t keep going on like this.

It hadn’t quite been a week since the incident and crime had been rather slow, villain attacks declining in the wake of TEAM X’s raid on the fortress where the two heroes had been held. Apparently, it was home to a small network of villains, and they’d been able to take in several of them. It seemed that the bigger players were lying low in the meantime, which left mostly petty crime, something the lower-ranked heroes were happy to mop up in order to boost their ratings.

Since it had been so slow, Wonho suggested they go somewhere off-site to train, far too early in the morning for Hyungwon’s taste. The Association was usually suited to their needs, but Wonho was thinking a lot about Hyungwon’s comment on his lack of control. He couldn’t really learn to gauge the power of his strongest punches if he was always holding back on the HQ equipment.

And so, that was how they ended up standing in a completely abandoned area of the wilderness north of the city, just after sunrise. It was quiet and serene, almost managing to put Wonho at ease.

“Let’s get started, then, hm?” Wonho said, holding out his arm.

“What’s your endgame here, anyway? You haven’t been able to sleep lately so nature now has to feel your wrath?” Hyungwon teased.

“It's not… wrath.” Wonho grimaced around the half-truth. “I just want to train without the worry of destroying equipment at the Heroes Association. Nature doesn't care.”

“I think we should consult nature.” The taller hero remarked sarcastically.

“Hyungwon.” Wonho’s tone was actually admonishing, as much as it was pleading. It took the other hero aback. “Please.”

The speedster sighed. “Fine, but. I don't know how helpful this will even be.”

He gripped the other hero’s forearm, letting his energy flow into him. It came so easily to them, now. Their connection felt as second nature to him. Whenever they touched, even the barest brush of contact, it seemed that Wonho would take the opportunity to steal even a small bit of that energy from him. Hyungwon didn’t think it was selfish, either… he was certain the other man was ensuring his levels wouldn’t get even close to as bad as they were that day in the cell.

That day which Wonho continued to have nightmares about, even now… 

When Wonho let him go, it pulled him out of his thoughts. He pressed his lips together in an almost-smile.

“Well, go on, then. Let nature have it.” Hyungwon said, motioning to the cliff-face behind him.

Wonho rolled his eyes. “Hush.”

“It’s _Rush_ , actually.” Hyungwon quipped. Wonho glared at him, and he just snorted a laugh at that.

Wonho began channeling energy into his right arm. As much as he had during that fight with the villain Hyungwon had chided him for annihilating… then, more. And more. He wanted to push every limit of his abilities. He wanted to prove that he was strong… strong enough to ensure the safety of anyone who would ever have need of it. Even if that meant the whole world. He slipped into a ready stance. He willed a bit of power into his legs, and then, he jumped.

He closed the distance between himself and the cliff-face, but halted just shy of it. He didn’t want to hit it directly. He wanted to see exactly what kind of power he was working with. Still yards from the rock, he swung.

The air displaced from the hit buffeted Hyungwon, and he lifted an arm to shield his face. Before Wonho, the cliff crumbled, the crags of stone being blown away from the area as if sucked in from the opposite direction by a black hole.

When the two heroes looked up, the cliff-face was now split… there was a visible canyon between what was now essentially two mountains, far as the eye could see. Wonho wiggled his fingers, then clenched his steaming fist experimentally. He felt like he didn’t have another one of those in him, but he didn’t feel tired.

“I think I could have pushed more into it if I tried.” He commented off-hand as he approached his partner. “It will probably help if I can keep storing up energy from you.”

Hyungwon balked at him. “You… you just punched through a _mountain_ , Wonho.”

But the other hero just sighed, deadpanning, “A skill I'm sure will come in handy someday.”

Hyungwon raised his eyebrows. “I mean, yeah. Punching through a mountain is definitely a big deal. You should be a little more enthusiastic.”

“Why? It doesn’t matter, in the grand scheme of things.” Wonho mumbled.

Hyungwon just blinked at him. “There’s… absolutely a benefit, in the ‘grand scheme of things’ to having the ability to punch through a _fucking mountain_ , Wonho! You’re… you’re probably the strongest person in South Korea! Maybe the world! Trespass sure as hell can’t punch like _that_ and he was considered our strongest. How… how could you not think that’s useful?”

“Because… these abilities are derived from taking energy that seems like it’s constantly trying to kill you.” Wonho’s eyes were trained on the ground as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. “I don’t really care what it lets me do anymore, because all I can think about is what it could do to _you_.”

Hyungwon sighed, long and low and frustrated as all hell. “Then take it, Wonho. Just take it all. Take it until there’s nothing left and I pass out or something. Maybe I’ll be able to sleep for a week straight without interruption. That honestly sounds glorious.”

“Hyungwon...”

“No, I’m not even screwing with you, okay? This isn’t me being sarcastic. Because you can use this energy, all right? And to me, my whole life… it’s been a gift, yes, but it’s also been a hell of a curse. So take it. You’re so strung out, worried that it’s going to kill me… and I know that feeling, because I lived it. When I was little, I used to wonder if I would just sleep through the headache. That one day I’d get so tired that I just wouldn’t wake up, and all that energy would bake me from the inside and that would be that. So I understand. You don’t need to justify your feelings to me.” Hyungwon sighed, his hand coming up to cup the other man’s cheek. He sent some of his energy into him through the connection, both out of habit and as an offering. “But I grew used to it. I adapted. I came to accept that everything would work out. I just want to know how to help you accept it, too, just like I did.”

Wonho’s hand moved to rest over Hyungwon’s and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “I guess that makes you stronger than me, hm?”

Hyungwon snorted, shaking his head. “Not in a million fucking years.”

***

The two of them returned to the city, trying to put the negative thoughts behind them. Wonho wouldn’t take the other hero up on his offer, but regardless, Hyungwon pushed a little more energy into him through their connection than he normally would with each touch. It had become a habit between them, each casual brush of a hand or small contact, became a way that Wonho slowly eased down the other’s energy levels in an effort to keep him constantly comfortable. Whether they were out running errands, having a meal with the team or even just milling around the apartment, Wonho seemed to always make a conscious effort to check on his levels. He would run his knuckles down the other’s arm, or grasp his shoulder as he reached up to grab something from a higher cabinet… every time, Hyungwon could feel the gentle tug of his power being gently drained, keeping him from ever feeling that uncomfortable buzzing under his skin that meant he was storing up too much.

They were passing by the Association HQ, as it was at the edge of the city, and happened to spot Minhyuk and Changkyun on their way out.

“Hey! You guys stopping by to train?” The younger asked.

“No, actually, just on our way home.” Wonho, to his credit, managed to sound friendly despite how worn down he was.

“Oh, well, if you didn’t have plans tonight… you should join us. We’re all heading to Shownu’s to watch Overwatch League.” Minhyuk said.

“The… video game, right?” Wonho confirmed, since he wasn’t entirely certain. He had vaguely heard of Overwatch, but gaming wasn’t exactly one of his favorite pastimes.

“Yeah, tonight it’s Seoul vs Shanghai.” Minhyuk clarified. “I promise it’s actually fun to watch, even if you don’t really know the game. Plus, if you two come then all of TEAM X will be there.”

Wonho turned to Hyungwon, who offered an agreeable shrug. He smiled. “Sure, yeah. We’ll be there.”

“Great! The game starts at one, so swing by around noon? Shownu’s gonna order in, I think.” Changkyun told them.

“We’ll see you then.” Wonho assured, and the other two waved as they walked off.

“Sure you’re even feeling social?” Hyungwon asked once they were out of earshot.

“What? Yeah, I’m always down to hang out with the team. They’re great.” He replied, perhaps a little too defensively.

“I just meant with… oh, well. Nevermind. Let’s not dredge all that up again. If you want to hang out with the team then we should. I don’t hate their company as much as I pretend to.” Hyungwon punctuated the statement with a teasing grin.

They didn’t get to Shownu’s until nearly twelve-forty-five, because Hyungwon refused to take a car and Wonho, while fast, could not run at the same speeds that his partner did. Shownu lived well outside the city in a luxurious, mansion-like home which he often shared with the others, particularly Jooheon and Kihyun, because his teammates hardly left when they came over ‘just to hang out’.

“Now the party can officially begin!” Shownu said as he let them in. “Well, once the food gets here, anyway.”

Wonho was a little surprised to be greeted so warmly, Kihyun even going so far as to hug him before dragging him easily into a conversation he was having with Minhyuk about team compositions in the game.

“Actually, Hyungwon… would you mind going to grab the take out?” Jooheon asked, tone sweet and overly regretful. “It wasn’t ready by the time we were passing by and we didn’t want the drinks to get warm...”

Hyungwon just held a hand up to stop him, rolling his eyes. “It’s fine, I’ll grab it.”

“Should I come?” Wonho asked.

His partner just blinked at him. “I’ll be faster without you. I’ll be right back.”

With that, he zipped out the door in a blur. Wonho only sighed.

“Aw, so clingy.” Kihyun teased. “I’m kidding, it’s cute. I guess it’s true what they say… you don’t get sick of your soulmate’s company even if you’re with them all the time.”

“We don’t exactly spend every waking moment together.” Wonho protested. “You see me training on my own all the time. Hyungwon has his promotions, and he gets a lot more hero work done than me just because he’s so fast. We usually spend the evenings together, and some days we patrol together. But we’re not attached at the hip.”

“I don’t understand. Don’t you guys do… soulmate-y things together?” To his credit, even Jooheon flinched around the ridiculous word he’d just made up.

Wonho shrugged. “Not… really? We fight crime. We cook together… well, I cook. Did you know Hyungwon is a disastrous cook? Honestly, he must have been wasting his kitchen, he manages to burn ramyun and I can’t understand how.”

Kihyun nearly fell out of his chair laughing. “How is that possible? The man can literally do anything!”

“Anything?” Wonho asked, curious. He knew a lot about Hyungwon, of course, but this was new.

“Yeah. We jokingly call him a jack of all trades.” Shownu explained.

“Like… remember that one time, he read a five-hundred page manual in something like ten seconds in order to defuse a bomb?” Changkyun said.

“Oh, or that fight on the bridge when it was collapsing from all the damage? We were working on catching the villains but he just takes off, comes back in less than a minute with full knowledge on the structural integrity of the damn thing and how to fix it, and just repairs it like a one-man construction crew?” Minhyuk added, shaking his head. “How the hell has he not read a cookbook?”

“I bet it’s because it’s something he can’t speed up.” Shownu piped up. “I mean, think about it. He can do everything at whatever speed he wants, except heating things. Boiling water is probably a miserable experience for him. And microwaves? No wonder he always gets takeout.”

“That… actually makes a ridiculous amount of sense.” Wonho commented, still in his own thoughts. “He’s pretty impatient.”

“So impatient. Have you ever been in a car with him? Just… don’t. Worst decision.” Kihyun said.

“He wouldn’t take a car here, which is why we were late. I can run and jump fairly fast but I’m a turtle compared to him.” Wonho replied. That earned a laugh from the others.

“I got him on a bullet train _once_. He said it was better than a car but that he still hated it.” Minhyuk added.

“Why are my ears burning?” Hyungwon asked as he appeared in the doorway with what looked like ten bags full of takeout.

“Because we were wondering how the fastest hero on the team still manages to take forever picking up our food!” Jooheon lied quickly, earning laughter from the others.

Hyungwon just leveled him with an unamused grimace. “I came across four muggings on my way back. _Four_. But I’ll let you go get it next time. Maybe you won’t take me for granted, then.”

“We were kidding!” Changkyun insisted.

“Really, four?” Shownu asked. “That’s got to be close to the record.”

“No, the record is eight and that was because it was on a holiday so I was out ridiculously late, with all the scumbag criminals, and you all wanted Thai food so I was completely across town.” Hyungwon huffed. His form was a blur again and suddenly the others’ food was in front of them, neatly unpacked and perfectly divided by order. Everyone save Wonho seemed to think this was perfectly normal. He still looked a little stupefied by the time Hyungwon plopped down next to him on the couch with his own food in hand.

“I should have gone. You were lucky it was just muggers.” Wonho said softly to him, low enough that the others couldn’t hear, as they were currently arguing over who ordered extra sauce.

Hyungwon’s first reaction was annoyance, but at his partner’s earnest expression, his response warped into a sort of affectionate exasperation. “It’s fine, Hoho. It’s not my first rodeo. You worry too much.”

Wonho conceded with a forced smile and a nod, but he couldn’t help the genuine fondness there at hearing the nickname. “I don’t think you’re incapable, it’s just always nice to have back-up.”

Hyungwon snorted. “Probably better that you weren’t there, honestly. None of those muggers needed to get punched into outer space.”

Wonho made a face at him, but had nothing clever to say in response while his partner just smugly popped a potsticker into his own mouth with a self-satisfied grin.

“Oi, quit flirting, you two. The game is starting!” Changkyun admonished, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume on the TV.

Wonho wasn’t ever much of a gamer and he doubted Hyungwon was as well… but regardless, the energy in the room was infectious and the game was easy enough to follow even for someone who didn’t know anything about it. By the second round, everyone had finished their food and was able to cause a ruckus without the danger of spilling their meals everywhere. Wonho himself took the opportunity to lean back more comfortably on the couch and watch the madness with amusement. Hyungwon seemed to be in the same boat and settled against his side, under the arm Wonho had propped up along the back of the seat. He could feel the other taking a slow, steady stream of energy from him as they touched, letting him relax and not have to worry about his levels getting anything close to concerning.

After a particularly skillful play, the others all went wild, screaming at the screen and chattering animatedly. Hyungwon just looked at Wonho and asked, “We’re rooting for the ones in black and gold, right? Do I at least have that right?”

Wonho laughed, hand squeezing the other’s bicep. “Yeah, you have that right.”

Hyungwon grinned, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “So before they were trying to steal a point, but now they’re moving a… truck? Cart?”

“Payload, and if they don’t get on it they’re gonna burn through their overtime!” Minhyuk answered, speaking quickly and sounding unreasonably stressed.

The announcer’s voiceover said something similar, just as strung-out, but he was soon enthusiastically giving a play-by-play of how the healer had flown in and resurrected one of the players on the payload just in the nick of time. There were several more stressful minutes of the two announcers shouting, the guys on the couch shouting and an intense team-battle until it finally ended with Seoul’s team narrowly managing to escort the payload to its destination. The other five team members stood and erupted in cheers, and even Wonho and Hyungwon couldn’t help but return their high-fives and smile at their obvious joy over the situation.

Seoul only lost one round, and managed to take the game overall, which had everyone celebrating. The others cracked open the soju but Wonho declined, never wishing to revisit that terrible hangover situation again. Hyungwon just teasingly said he’d drink enough for the both of them and took his portion with a too-casual kiss to his temple. Wonho didn’t really know how to react, and ended up just staring at his partner throwing back soju like it was nothing for several long seconds.

Everyone save the two of them were feeling pretty good by the time the announcers had finished their highlights. Everyone tucked into what was left of their food, stealing each other’s egg rolls and chicken skewers. Wonho was struck by just how much they all acted like a family. Even Hyungwon, who at first had seemed to try to keep a wall between them, fit in perfectly like each of them belonged. Warmth bloomed in his chest when he realized just how welcome he felt with them, too.

It was getting late when Hyungwon stood, looking around. “Everyone done?”

He was met with nods, so he zipped around the room, cleaning up. He paused, however, in front of his partner, one of the containers in his hand.

“Wonho, eat this last post sticker for me.” Hyungwon said, holding it out on his chopsticks for him.

The other hero made a face. “But I’m full.”

“Please, Wonhonnie… I hate wasting food and it’s not enough to save.” Hyungwon wheedled.

Wonho sighed and opened his mouth obediently. Hyungwon beamed and let him eat the potsticker before continuing to clean up.

“Geez, you are completely soul-whipped.” Jooheon teased, jabbing at Wonho’s side.

The other hero rolled his eyes. He’d heard the term before; a word used in jest to describe the partner in a soulmate bond who was utterly devoted to their significant other even if the other wasn’t quite as invested in the relationship. It wasn’t something he could, or would, deny, even if it stung just a little.

“It was a potsticker. It’s not that deep.” He chided.

Around them, Hyungwon was a blur as he cleaned everything else up. It took him seconds, so even if he teased the others for taking advantage of his powers, he really didn’t mind, especially since Shownu had been kind enough to host and pay for the food.

“Well, I’d hate for us to overstay our welcome.” Hyungwon said once he’d finished, standing once more in the living room and wiping his hands. “Besides, we woke up obscenely early today. I need my beauty sleep.”

The others laughed at him, but it wasn’t uncommon for Hyungwon to leave before everyone else. Of course, that was before he had Wonho to keep his energy levels down. Now, it was just out of habit.

They said their goodbyes and headed home, a long journey since, once again, Hyungwon refused to get an uber or something equally reasonable.

“Why are you so _slow_?” Hyungwon whined as they made their way home, knowing full well he was being unreasonable.

“I got weighed down by the extra potsticker.” Wonho bit back, smirking.

Hyungwon glared daggers at him. “I swear to god I will leave you here.”

He didn’t, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t tempted.

***

After they got home, it wasn’t long before they headed to bed, Hyungwon in particular still cranky from being up since dawn. Wonho didn’t sleep that night. He’d been taking energy from his partner for hours, and while he’d gotten used to falling asleep regardless if he felt wired or not, he didn’t want to ruin such a perfect day by having his nightmares again. So, he waited until Hyungwon was asleep before opening his eyes and shifting to sit up a little, grabbing his phone to thumb through and keep himself busy. His fingers stayed locked around the other man’s wrist as always, and he stole glances at him every so often to ensure he was still asleep. When the sun came up, he stole a little extra energy from his partner as he let go, then headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Hyungwon had lived on takeout and restaurant food for most of his adult life, so he always made a big deal of it when Wonho cooked, like he couldn’t understand the magic behind it. He knew _how_ to cook, theoretically, but he never did it properly. It was the smell of eggs and butter frying that awoke Hyungwon and had him padding into the kitchen an hour after Wonho had already awoken.

“French toast?” He asked as he slid into one of the stools at his breakfast bar.

“And scrambled eggs. I bought far too many eggs when I went shopping the other day, there was a sale.” Wonho replied with a chuckle. He poured Hyungwon some orange juice, then got him his coffee. He, of course, went for the caffeine first.

“Well, lucky me.” Hyungwon said with a tired smile. Wonho couldn’t help but admire the sleep-soft lines of his eyes and mouth in the early morning, the slow way that he blinked, his lazy gait. The fastest hero in the world seemed so human in the morning, now that he was getting a regular amount of sleep.

“You’re just in time, too.” Wonho told him, pressing a gentle kiss to the high curve of his cheekbone as he set a plate in front of him. “Enjoy.”

“Mm, thanks.” Hyungwon responded before digging in, not even reacting to the affectionate gesture. Wonho wished he had half his partner’s composure.

He finished up enough for a meal of his own and set all the dishes in the sink to soak before finally joining the other hero.

“If you weren’t so good at punching, they might call you the Cooking Hero.” Hyungwon teased him. “It’s delicious, by the way. Why do we order out, again?”

“Because you’re impatient.” Wonho reminded in a chiding tone. “I’m happy to cook, just tell me an hour before you’re starving, okay?”

Hyungwon sighed. “Fine. Just… set in my ways, I suppose.”

“Yeah, you are.” Wonho replied, the words heavy with deeper thoughts he couldn’t quite shake. He’d had all night to dwell on things he shouldn’t have been thinking so hard into, but he couldn’t help it. Every time they hung out with TEAM X, they always brought up the two of them being soulmates, as if they were already the old married couple the universe destined they should be. But it didn’t feel that way at all.

The day after they met, Hyungwon begged Wonho to uproot his life to come live with him, and he did, without hesitation. It wasn’t a great sacrifice… he’d left behind nothing that really mattered. In fact, he had achieved something priceless; the ability to use his powers to become a hero. And in exchange, Hyungwon had gained the ability to have some semblance of a work-life balance, the possibility of normal sleep, plus less danger to his person. And above all that, both of them had gained a partner. Wonho knew what that meant to him… but he wasn’t sure exactly where the other hero stood in that regard. Aside from small gestures of affection, Hyungwon largely seemed to keep him at arm’s length emotionally. From his conversations with the rest of TEAM X, however, that was par for the course. Though he was an integral team player, he mostly kept to himself before Wonho came along.

Wonho, however… he felt as he fought; sometimes recklessly, with everything he had. He didn’t know how to _not_ go all-in, with anything. But he hadn’t wanted to make the other hero uncomfortable, either, which was why they were at this strange impasse, neither willing to disturb the peace by making a move, but both entirely invested in the understanding that they _were_ soulmates, destined by providence of the universe.

“Not hungry?” Hyungwon asked, pulling Wonho out of his reverie. The other hero was nearly finished with his plate, but he had hardly touched his own, lost in his own thoughts.

“Mm, curse of snacking while cooking, I guess.” Wonho half-lied. He had been doing that, but he knew damn well that wasn’t why he had no appetite.

“Well, try to eat a little more. I wanted to go patrol today.” The taller man’s smile was indulgent, the sleepiness shadowing his eyes having vanished.

“You did? You don’t have promotions or… interviews or something, today?” Wonho asked.

“Nope, schedule is clear. I figured I should try doing that whole hero thing when I have the chance to or else they might drop me.” Hyungwon joked.

Wonho laughed. “They won’t fire you. Promoting your new single is important, too.”

“Eh, I’m so over it to be honest. Having to say the same thing seven different ways for interviews, performing the same song and dance on this stage and that… it actually becomes just as rote as menial hero work.” Hyungwon complained. “Man, I sound so jaded, don’t I?”

“Just a little.” Wonho admitted with a soft chuckle. “It’s all right, though. You could clearly use the break. You earned it, anyway. Your song topped the charts.”

“I didn’t tell you that.” Hyungwon replied suspiciously over a forkful of eggs.

“I watch the news. And the team talks. Everyone talks, actually.” Wonho reasoned. “Also… I absolutely bought your song. How could I not?”

“You are such a fanboy!” Hyungwon admonished, shoving the other man with minimal effect. “We live together. We share a bed! You’re not allowed to idolize me anymore.”

“On the contrary, I think it’s all the more reason to idolize you. I just learn more amazing things about you every day.” Wonho teased.

“You better not still be jotting it all down in those notebooks of yours.” Hyungwon hissed in a faux-scandalized tone.

Wonho barked a laugh. “No, I’m done with those. Promise.”

“Good. I guess I’ll find that last statement of yours more romantic than creepy, then.” Hyungwon replied.

“Oh, good, thanks.” Wonho responded, too casually, before both of them dissolved into laughter.

***

Patrolling turned out to be a good idea. The Association sent out word that a military test facility had been broken into and several prototype weapons stolen by a dangerous gang that had earned a reputation for causing trouble in Busan. They’d apparently made their way to Seoul just to track down the weapons and decided to wreak havoc while they were here. Wonho and Hyungwon were the first to respond.

“The government wants their equipment back, if possible, so try not to completely obliterate it with the enemy, hm?” Hyungwon commented as they arrived on the scene, freshly suited-up.

“No promises.” Wonho admitted, cracking his knuckles. He’d already taken some energy from Hyungwon before they started their patrol, but the other hero rested a hand on his shoulder, pushing more energy into him through the contact.

“Well, I tried. Go get ‘em, you big idiot.” Hyungwon teased, patting his shoulder before taking off. Wonho followed suit, leaping at the group of villains with a burst of power.

The gang was organized, and efficient. It was like fighting a well-oiled machine. Hyungwon was able to dodge most of their attacks, and Wonho seemed largely unaffected by them, but they still couldn’t gain any ground against them. They’d set up in a too-defensible abandoned building, and there was a laser grid preventing Hyungwon from simply rushing inside. Light was one thing he couldn’t oscillate through, since he couldn’t move his molecules nearly fast enough.

“I’m about three seconds from just taking down the whole building.” All-In grumbled to his partner from behind cover. “It’s a condemned structure, and the military can pick through the rubble and take back their ridiculously efficient equipment.”

Rush sighed, grimacing. “We can’t say we didn’t try. We’ll be here all night if we play by their rules. Go for it.”

Wonho let out a victorious huff, clenching his fist. He pushed energy into his right arm, preparing an attack powerful enough to take down the building but not so much that it threatened the surrounding areas. He tried to visualize the amount of power needed relative to the kinds of blows he’d delivered before. He was sure he had it. He was certain.

Loosing a growl, All-In leapt from his cover and closed the distance between himself and the enemy stronghold. He aimed for the lowest floor, reared back, and punched.

Cement crumbled as his blow made contact, crackling and splintering up the entire structure. Panicked shouting could be heard as the building rumbled, shook and finally collapsed in onto itself. Without the hail of gunfire, the street fell eerily silent.

Before the dust could even settle, several spots of rubble began to shift. An armor-clad hand shoved to the surface, clambering free. The armored exoskeletons the gang members had stolen were obviously very effective.

Wonho took a step forward, but stumbled, his vision swimming. He caught himself before it was too obvious, but he would have to have all the luck in the world for his partner to not have noticed. He pushed through it, making for the first enemy to free himself.

The gang member grabbed for a weapon, any weapon, but All-In was faster, though only just; he kicked the gun from his hand and snagged him by the front of his armor, the metal warping under his grip as he dragged him closer.

“I wouldn’t.” He threatened, voice low.

Rush was a blur around them, gathering up all the weapons he could find and securing a few of the enemies as they appeared. Sirens wailed close by, approaching quickly.

The police arrived not long after, securing the weapons and taking the gang members into custody. Wonho gave them an official statement while Hyungwon handled the press, and by the time they both met up again, ready to head home, Wonho was in rough shape. He felt his vision swim again and he blinked hard, several times, wobbling on his feet as they made it to their building. He shook his head to clear it before finally getting back to his senses when they reached the elevator.

“You look like hell.” Hyungwon commented, looking at him critically. “Those guys really get you that bad? It didn’t… seem like it.”

“I’m fine.” Wonho replied, too short.

Hyungwon peered at him as he unlocked the door. “Did you not sleep well last night? Did you… have another nightmare? You didn’t wake me up, so I thought...”

“No, I didn’t have another nightmare.” Wonho assured, smiling at him, though it didn’t reach his tired eyes.

But the answer wasn’t as clever as he’d thought, and Hyungwon called him out on it. “Did you sleep at _all_?”

Wonho pressed his lips together. It felt wrong to lie to his soulmate… so he opted for not saying anything.

The other man balked. “Wonhonnie! You have to sleep!”

“I’m fine, it’s one night.”

“Except you didn’t sleep well the night before, either. And the night before that.” Hyungwon reasoned. “Don’t pretend like this isn’t about your nightmares; I know it is.”

“Well, there’s nothing that can be done about it, so why fight?” Wonho asked, too softly. It was a stark contrast to his partner’s loud, upset tone.

Hyungwon made a small, helpless noise. “I’m not… we aren’t fighting. I just, think you should at least _try_ to sleep. You can’t exactly go without it. Even a few hours is better than none at all. Speaking from experience.”

Wonho sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. I just… I got sick of ruining your sleep, of seeing those… images. I know I can’t _not_ sleep. I’ll… I’ll keep trying.”

“Why don’t you… take a nap, or something? On the couch. Just a couple hours.” Hyungwon tried.

“But… your energy levels.” Wonho protested.

“I’ll sit with you.” Hyungwon told him. “You can just do what you usually do, and take it gradually. Please.”

Another protest was on the tip of Wonho’s tongue, but he swallowed it upon seeing the desperate look on his partner’s face. “Fine, just a few hours. If I can even sleep.”

Hyungwon smiled and nudged him into the bedroom to change before pushing him over to the couch, shoving him down onto it. He was a blur, then, gone for several seconds before returning with a blanket, having closed the curtains and dimmed the lights. He sat down next to Wonho and put on the most boring documentary he could find, only to realize Wonho actually liked analytical stuff like that, so he switched it to a sports program, making sure the volume was low.

Wonho settled in with his blanket, still sitting up, but before long, Hyungwon was nudging him again, pulling him down until his head was resting in his partner’s lap. He didn’t protest, warmth blooming in his chest at the gesture. He was on his back, but kept his eyes closed, because he didn’t want to risk his gaze lingering too long on the other and making it awkward.

Once he settled, Hyungwon moved his hand to rest on his chest, just under his heart. Wonho’s own hand came up automatically and wrapped gently around his wrist there before he finally stilled. Fatigue hit him like a brick wall… he was _so_ tired… more tired than he would have admitted. He thought he felt long, deft fingers sliding softly through his hair, but before long, he was out.

Wonho had been swallowed by the inky blackness of sleep, but he wasn't alone. Next to him, he could feel Hyungwon’s presence. He radiated warmth, and when he smiled, it was like he was gazing upon the sun. It was overwhelming, but he couldn't look away. A thread of that thrumming, wild energy snaked through the space between them, binding them like an unbreakable, invisible bond. He could bask in the feeling of it forever.

He didn't know how long they sat together there in the quiet emptiness, utterly content, but too soon, Hyungwon’s warmth disappeared, leaving him in the dark. He felt consciousness cloying at him, ripping him out of the dreamlike state. He didn't fight it. After all, he no longer had anything to stay for.

He groaned softly when he awoke, a protest and a complaint rolled into one. When he blinked his eyes open and sat up, he saw Hyungwon kneeling before him in front of the couch, calling his name too quietly. He barely managed a questioning, “Hm?”

“Sorry for waking you. It's getting late… we should move to the bed.” The other hero said, his gaze and tone soft. Caring.

“Mm.” Wonho agreed tiredly, getting up and trudging into the bedroom. He changed into his pajamas, then flopped onto the mattress. Hyungwon giggled at him and tucked him in before climbing into the bed next to him, having already changed his own clothes in the blink of an eye. 

“Sleep some more for me, okay?” Hyungwon cooed sweetly, like he was asking for something he wanted for himself.

But despite his best efforts, Wonho still couldn’t sleep through the night. He awoke after only a few hours with a hiss of a breath, one fist twisting so hard in the sheets that they almost tore. He hadn’t shouted, or cried out, but he did bolt up, and it awoke Hyungwon simply because he was so attuned to him, now. When the other man let go of his wrist, their connection severed, and he felt cold.

Hyungwon wasn't sure if the nightmares were getting less intense or if Wonho was simply becoming used to them. A third option also loomed… was Wonho simply stifling his reactions in an attempt to not disturb his partner when he awoke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and grasping desperately for reality?

He had a sneaking suspicion it was the latter… because when he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Wonho looked angry at himself.

“I'm sorry, Hyungwon, go back to sleep—”

“No.” He bit back stubbornly. “Tell me how to help you.”

Wonho let out a helpless little breath. “I… I don't know that you can, Hyungwon. This isn't your fault.”

“But it _is_ because of me.” Hyungwon reasoned. “Let me help you.”

“Then just… let me…” Wonho reached out, grasping Hyungwon’s wrist again. He pulled at the energy inside him, siphoning all he could in those few seconds from that tiny, raging sun of power inside him.

“No. Stop… stop it, Wonho!” Hyungwon ordered, raising his voice. He actually physically removed the other hero’s hand from him and pinned it to the bed, straddling him for leverage. “You haven't slept properly in days. You're becoming reckless. I won't let you do this anymore.”

Wonho didn't fight him. Pinned under him, Hyungwon was struck by just how small the other man looked. He was so strong, and yet, he was utterly helpless when it came to…

When it came to…

Him.

Hyungwon let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Beneath him, Wonho shook with the effort not to break down again. How could a man who was capable of punching through steel be so weak for him? Was this what being a soulmate was? A source of both great weakness and great strength?

“Please don't do that.” Hyungwon tried again, his voice softer now. “You need to sleep. I know that better than anyone.”

Wonho nodded slowly. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I can't stop them, I just keep seeing you like that and—”

“Shh.” Hyungwon shushed him, leaning down until their noses brushed, his hand still pinning Wonho’s to the bed. The other came up to brush over his jaw. Wonho had gone entirely still under him, rigid with tension and confusion. “This is my fault. It's no wonder you only dwell on our hardships. I've hardly given you anything else.”

Wonho would have protested, but the words died in his throat when the man above him leaned down the rest of the way and kissed him.

Some would claim that it was nothing but an old wive’s tale, but it was said that when you kissed your soulmate for the first time, in that moment, you would realize that you never wanted to kiss anyone else for as long as you lived. The sentiment seemed a little ridiculous, if at least a bit romantic, but as Hyungwon kissed Wonho, he was sure that it was true. He would never want anyone else… not in a million years or a hundred lifetimes.

Wonho felt the tension drain out of him, melting under the other and into the sheets. The hand that wasn't pinned to the bed went right to Hyungwon’s hair, clutching at the strands for purchase. When the man above him pressed closer, deepening the kiss by letting his tongue play gently between the other’s lips, Wonho let out a soft keening noise, quiet and needy and desperate.

Hyungwon’s tongue caressed Wonho’s own, the hand which was on his jaw moving to card through that pitch-black hair, thumb stroking across his temple as he kissed him languid and sweet. Despite the desperate hammering of Wonho’s heart beneath him, he took his time, in absolutely no rush at all, anathema to his usual nature.

When he finally pulled away, just barely enough for a breath, and to look once more upon the gorgeous man under him, his soulmate let out a soft whimper of protest, leaning up to chase his lips. The younger man smiled fondly, letting out the barest of amused laughs. He released his grip on Wonho’s wrist only to have the man use it as leverage, hooking his palm behind the other’s neck and dragging him back down for another kiss, like he couldn't get enough.

Hyungwon moved his weight to his knees, on either side of Wonho’s thighs, and gave as good as he got. He felt so foolish for having denied him this for so long. He'd convinced himself, in his pride, that he could treat this like every other relationship in his life; with the same kind of aloof indifference that he'd grown accustomed to showing. But this was his _soulmate_. This was a man who uprooted his entire life for Hyungwon’s comfort… a man who had broken his own body just for a chance to save his partner’s life. Wonho deserved everything he could give him.

They finally parted again for air, Hyungwon flicking his tongue over the other man’s top lip as he did, like a promise of more to come, a teasing curl at the corners of his mouth. Wonho moved a hand back to brace himself, push toward him until he was sitting up, their faces still only an inch or two apart.

“Hyungwon… Hyungwon, I…” The hero’s voice cracked, so he pressed their foreheads together, taking a breath. “I love you… and I can't… I can't lose you…” 

“Shh… I know. I'm right here, love. You won't lose me.” Hyungwon soothed, peppering kisses over the other’s cheeks. “I just… want you to be all right. I need you to be all right.”

“I am… s’long as I have you…” Wonho whispered back, his gaze earnest and affectionate and never straying from Hyungwon’s own.

“I'm yours. Anything you want. Please, let me.” Hyungwon murmured. His fingers wrapped around the hand Wonho still had in his hair, pulling it in front of him to kiss over the other man’s knuckles. “I’ll make you forget all the bad things. I'll make you feel so good…”

His other hand trailed up under Wonho’s shirt, and he felt the muscles of his abdomen twitch under the touch. But instead of looking turned on or needy, as Hyungwon was expecting, and yes, to some extent, hoping… he found only fear. Horror. Panic and perhaps disgust.

“You… Hyungwonnie, you don’t have to… do that…” Wonho’s voice broke again. “I know that we're soulmates but you shouldn't feel obligated to—”

“This isn't obligation, you big idiot. This is me admitting that I've been a complete jerk… that I've been neglectful, and that I've been so desperate to prove to myself that having a soulmate didn't mean my entire life had to change that I refused to let this become anything more than a convenient partnership.” Hyungwon sighed. “I took advantage of your feelings from the very beginning, and I took you for granted. That… wasn't fair on you, and I'm sorry.”

“It might not be obligation.” Wonho murmured. “But it sounds like guilt, which isn't any better.”

“Yes, I do feel guilty. But that's not why I want this. I want this because I've wanted it from the beginning, only I was too afraid to admit to myself that it was real. I want this because whenever you look at me, I feel nervous and content all at once. I want this because when I drew a stark line in the sand between personal relationships and my hero work, you blew right past it, and every stupid defense I could have ever conceived in an ill attempt to shield my heart. You're my soulmate. I should know by now that I can't protect my heart from you. You _are_ my heart. And it… it's breaking me to see you like this.”

“Hyungwon…”

“Now listen. This is me… your partner, your soulmate… asking you what I can do to take all that hurt away.” Hyungwon gripped his chin, tipping his face up to hold his eyes intensely. “Now tell me… what do you want?”

“I want…” Wonho’s eyes wavered under the strong gaze. “I want you… inside me…” He murmured, low and desperate and almost afraid, afraid of how the other would react.

But Hyungwon was already deep inside him, that thrumming energy of his pervading every inch of every cell, and he realized it was foolish of him to think Wonho could have possibly wanted anything other than that from him.

“Shh, okay. I've got you.” Hyungwon shifted until he was between Wonho’s legs, pulling off the other man’s shirt as he moved. His mouth went dry. Wonho’s tight clothing did him plenty of favors, but it was nothing compared to seeing that chest bare in front of him. He was so thick, thicker even than Hyungwon could have imagined, with pectorals that _rippled_ when moved or was touched and nipples that were too perky to be real.

Hyungwon dipped down and took one into his mouth, unable to resist. Wonho lurched under him with a bitten-off little gasp. They were apparently as sensitive as they looked… Hyungwon thanked the universe for small blessings and let his left hand travel up to brush his fingertips across the other while his tongue worked greedily over the right. His free hand grasped at the other man’s hip, keeping him from thrashing too hard.

He reveled in taking Wonho apart like this, drinking in all those little needy sounds and broken whimpers, but after too long, it wasn't enough. He pulled back with a gentle suck, biting his lip as he watched him catch his breath, eyes glassy and unfocused.

Hyungwon tore Wonho’s sleep pants right off his legs, unsurprised to find he slept commando. Somehow, it seemed exactly like him. His cock was already hard, arching up against his stomach and dripping, thick and flushed just like the rest of him. He wanted to ruin him. He wanted to be ruined. But the way his heart squeezed in his chest when he looked at his soulmate, gorgeous and needy and fond, told him that he already was.

“Don't move.” Hyungwon murmured, and then, he was gone. Mere seconds passed before he was back in between those legs, naked and holding a bottle of cinnamon-scented lube. He uncapped it and the sweet, fiery flavor of it hit Wonho’s nose in a second as his soulmate drizzled it onto his fingers. “It's the heated kind. You'll like it.”

Wonho had little doubt, but he was certain he wasn't ever going to be able to drink Fireball again without getting hard. Small price to pay, since he planned to never drink again regardless.

“God, you're unreal…” Hyungwon husked as he pressed just one of his fingers against the other’s rim, meeting resistance immediately. “You have to relax, love. Put yourself in my hands.”

When he leaned up and pressed sweet, gentle nibbling kisses at his pulse point, he felt the man beneath him unwind. As Wonho threaded a hand into the other man’s hair, Hyungwon was able to breach him just to the second knuckle, and Wonho keened.

He worked him open slowly and carefully, taking his sweet time. When he finally pushed a second finger in alongside the first, Hyungwon took one of Wonho’s nipples into his mouth and suckled at it, offering a small distraction and earning him a beautiful little sound from the other man for his effort.

Hyungwon’s fingers were thin, but they were long, and remarkably efficient. It didn't take long for him to find that little bundle of nerves inside him, dragging the pads of his digits over it maddeningly slow. Wonho arched up and whined, his cock twitching against his abdomen, neglected and red and leaking.

“Fuck, your fucking hands, Hyungwon…” Wonho groaned, gripping the sheets for purchase.

Hyungwon smirked. Oh, he was going to _destroy_ this man. He willed his hand to vibrate at a faster speed than humanly possible, fingers buzzing as he pressed them against that spot inside him once more. Wonho lurched, crying out desperately.

“Oh my god… h-how… _fuck_ -!” Wonho either realized just what his lover was doing or ceased caring enough to question him further, instead trying to rock his hips down against him, chasing the sensation.

“I told you to trust me with your pleasure.” The taller man cooed, his mouth moving lower until he could dip his tongue into the other’s navel, watching him with hooded eyes. When he pressed a third finger into him and picked up his pace, Wonho choked, eyes fluttering as though he were about to pass out.

“Hyungwon… Hy-Hyungwon, m’gonna come… if you don't s-stop-!” Wonho whimpered, writhing as though he couldn't decide whether he wanted to chase the feeling or shy away.

“It's okay, you can come, baby.” The younger man murmured, pressing a kiss above the other’s heart. “I just wanna make you feel good. Let me, hm?”

“Y-yeah, okay… fuck…” Wonho hissed, his voice tapering off into a soft whine when his soulmate amped up his ministrations. “Nnh… oh… oh, Hyungwon-!”

He came over his own chest around a thread cry of his lover’s name, fisting his hands in the man’s hair just for some kind of purchase, some grasp on sanity.

“Mm, that was so sweet. You're so beautiful, Hoho.” Hyungwon cooed, kissing over the vee of his hip and delighting in how the skin jumped under him. When he pulled his fingers out, the man beneath him shuddered.

“Hnn…. Hyungwon, lemme—” Wonho grabbed for the other’s hips, trying to pull him closer, touch him, _something_ , but the other man just shook his head.

“Nuh-uh. I'm not done with you yet.” Hyungwon rasped in a voice like sandpaper. “I told you I'd make you feel good. M’gonna make you feel so good you sleep all goddamn day. A fucking nuclear bomb won't wake you up when I'm done with you.”

But that just made Wonho laugh. “Mm, so you plan to turn me into you?”

“Damn right I do. I'm pulling you over to the dark side, where we consider waking up at five-am to work out fucking _heresy_.” Hyungwon told him, nudging his hip to flip him over. Wonho obeyed, lying on his chest on the bed and trying not to grimace at the mess.

“You don't exactly seem to mind the fruits of my labor.” Wonho bit back as the other man hauled him up onto his knees, clutching at his thighs like he wanted to bury himself between them (he absolutely did).

“Of course I don't mind. You're a fucking _god_.” Hyungwon quipped, swatting at his ass just to watch him lurch again. When Wonho’s back muscles rippled at the action, he had to bite back a moan, letting his hands roam up his spine and across his shoulder blades. When he draped over him, his cock slipped between Wonho’s thighs and he nearly came right then. Fuck, he was too strung out. He was going to have to calm down before trying to go any further or else he was going to last about eight seconds. He backed away a little, kissing over the small of the other’s back.

“If I'm a god, then—oh _shit_ -!” Wonho’s thought was cut off when Hyungwon pressed his face right in between his cheeks and licked across his rim, hard and insistent. His elbows buckled, nearly sending him face-first into the mattress before he managed to catch himself. “Fuck, _Hyungwon_ -!”

His name on the man’s lips almost sounded accusatory, and he smirked around his tongue where it was buried in the other’s ass. He groaned, pulling back just enough to speak, his right hand sliding up to press his index and middle fingers back inside him again. “Mm, yeah… lemme hear it when I ruin you.”

Wonho felt him scissor his fingers, felt the hot press of that tongue back inside him, between the digits which were now dragging insistently against his prostate. He shuddered, his entire body jerking from the sensation. “Fuck-!”

The shout went right to Hyungwon’s dick, but he tried to singularly focus on the other’s pleasure in an effort to distract himself. It wasn't long before Wonho’s cock was hard and flush once more against his abdomen, Hyungwon taking notice because he was so desperately trying to rut down against the sheets for friction.

“Please, Hyungwon… please, I need to _feel_ you.” Wonho begged, and even if he weren't so utterly wrecked for him in that moment, he still would have complied with any demand the other had for him.

He pulled back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, grabbing the lube again. He slicked himself up, hissing at the glorious feeling on his previously neglected cock. He clutched at the base and took three deep breaths, steeling himself. Wonho wriggled his ass in front of him, anything to get him give him what he wanted. Hyungwon swatted it with his free hand, earning a sharp gasp and the reward of those hips going eerily still.

“Turn over.” Hyungwon murmured, just as much an order as it was a suggestion. “I wanna see you. Wanna watch you take everything I give you.”

Wonho groaned, because _god_ that was hot. He complied, rolling over once more onto his back and looking up at Hyungwon like he had the answer to every secret of the universe hidden behind that mischievous smile. The taller man pushed the other’s legs up toward his chest by a gentle grip on his shins, and fuck, the angle made Wonho’s thighs look huge. He wanted to bury his face between them and die there, happy and warm. But he didn't. He rutted his hips a little, making sure Wonho was holding his own legs up so he could take hold of his cock and guide it slowly into him.

Wonho let out a long, low moan that rumbled deep in his chest as the other man sunk into him, inch by inch. Hyungwon was holding his breath, too afraid to do much else. Wonho was tight, ungodly tight, and even though the speedster ran hot because of his energy levels, to him, Wonho felt like the fucking sun. He was sure he would burn up at any second, consumed by that raging fire and heat.

It felt as though an eternity had passed before he was fully seated, but when his hips finally hit the backs of those glorious thighs, he swore he saw heaven. It wasn't a place… it was a feeling; it was being as close as one possibly could to their soulmate, within them, surrounded by them, until they were all that remained.

He must have stayed there for far too long, the feeling of it chewing at the very marrow of his bones, threatening to eat him alive, because Wonho’s next words were desperate, almost crazed.

“Hyungwon, fuck, move, _please move_ -!”

Powerless to do anything save obey, he did. 

Despite that he was slick with lube, it took him every effort just to pull back out to the crown of his dick, and he could have sobbed from the friction of it. Wonho's body was clamped impossibly tight around him, refusing to let him go. Hyungwon reached over and grabbed the lube, drizzling an obscene amount onto his cock and between Wonho’s cheeks before dropping the bottle and pressing back in to the hilt. He took him so much more easily, like he was born for it. They groaned in unison, Hyungwon leaning down to kiss him messily, letting those desperate sounds get tangled up between them. 

He didn't use his powers. He didn't want to. He kept his movements slow and hard, each snap of his hips methodic and purposeful. Each and every one aimed to ruin his lover, intending to leave him a shaking, whimpering mess. Hyungwon held fast to Wonho’s thighs for leverage, reveling in how the sinew quivered under him with every thrust.

“Please… harder… Wonnie… shit, you feel so good.” Wonho all but whined, hands grasping desperately at the headboard behind him. The position made his shoulders look massive, such a contrast to where his torso tapered down to his waist. His abs twitched with every movement, and Hyungwon felt as though all the air had left his lungs when he allowed himself to watch his cock disappear into that gorgeous body, energy crackling under his skin at every point of contact, even there.

Hyungwon looked at Wonho, who was the strongest man he knew… a man who could break apart mountains, whose punches could level buildings and even alter the weather… seeing he was so utterly vulnerable here under him, begging him for more. He wanted to give him everything, afford him every ounce of his power, let him be the strongest man in the world, in the universe, if it meant he would be safe and happy and _okay_.

“Fuck, Wonhonnie…” Hyungwon gasped out, thready and wanton as he did exactly as he was asked, rutting into the other man as though he could possibly get any deeper, his fingertips digging into the insides of Wonho’s thighs, spreading him a little wider, dragging him a little higher, pulling him against his hips just a little rougher.

The slight shift in angle had Wonho crying out louder than before, his voice cracking around the sound. Hyungwon redoubled his efforts, his hips pistoning a little faster and just as hard. His right hand released one of those glorious thighs to wrap around the other man’s cock and that had him jolting from the contact, another wrecked moan clawing its way out of his throat.

“Fuck… fuck, I’m gonna come-!” Wonho groaned, his head dropping back. He still had a death-grip on the headboard, as if he were afraid releasing it would be akin to letting go of his tenuous grasp on his senses.

“Come on… fuck, come for me, Wonhonnie… let go… god _fuck_ I wanna give you everything.” Hyungwon hissed, and when his lover clenched around him and shot across his own chest with a desperate cry, he wasn't far behind, coming with a strangled moan and doubling over above him, gasping in ragged gulps of air just to keep his head from swimming.

They remained there, unmoving as they caught their breath for several long minutes. Finally, Hyungwon pulled out and let go of Wonho’s thighs, allowing them to drop to either side of him. He rolled off, but curled back toward him a second later, leaning up on one arm.

Hyungwon petted softly over his shoulders, kissing his chest. “Mm… can you stand just a second for me, baby? Lemme change the sheets.”

Wonho grunted, not really interested in moving, but he did anyway. Hyungwon was a blur, and before he knew it, the sheets were changed, they were both cleaned up and the other hero was standing in front of him in just his boxer-briefs, kissing his cheek.

“There. Now we can sleep.” Hyungwon told him, easing him back into the bed. Wonho collapsed a little pathetically into his arms, boneless and pliant. He couldn't help but smile fondly, whispering a gentle, “I love you.”

His soulmate smiled softly, nuzzling against his chest and finding his wrist, wrapping his fingers around it as he always did. The pull of energy there was weaker than usual, but it thrummed under his skin, impossible to ignore. “Love you.”

Wonho slept, and he didn't dream.

He didn't have the nightmare again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. The next ones should be quicker since I'm prioritizing this fic. Then I may work on some holiday stuff before working on the rest of the stuff in my folder. I have so many AUs in store for you all!


	4. Now or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry AGAIN for a long wait on a chapter. I _was_ prioritizing this fic, but then the Penumbra plot bunny happened and that consumed my life for a couple weeks. But now I’m back to this, and will likely move on to the Secrets sequel after, assuming no other ideas decide to assault me and take me captive.
> 
> And for those who watch One Punch Man, these next to chapters are going to very heavily remind you of some of the episodes because I’m unoriginal trash. I hope you can still enjoy it!

It had been weeks, but Wonho’s nightmares didn’t resurface. He knew it was simply a consequence of timing, but Hyungwon’s promotions and press tour were complete, so he was able to spend much more time with his partner. They fell into a routine, Wonho still waking up before dawn to work out most days, making breakfast for the both of them, which they ate together in what easily became one of their favorite parts of their day. They trained together, sometimes with TEAM X, and they went on far more patrols than they used to. It felt like a true partnership, forged by destiny.

Despite that they were spending more time together, however, Hyungwon wasn’t satisfied. He had fallen back on his promotions as a way to avoid falling into such a serious dependence on his soulmate, but now that the floodgates were opened, it seemed as though it wasn’t enough. One afternoon after a particularly long meeting at the Heroes Association HQ, Hyungwon huffed loudly and rooted himself in front of his partner, arms crossed and pouting.

Wonho cocked his head at the other man, smiling fondly. “Something bothering you, love?”

“Yes. We’re spending all of this time together, but none if it is _quality_ time.” He snipped.

“Any time I spend with you is-”

“Don’t you dare say it you big, cheesy idiot.” Hyungwon hissed. Wonho clamped his mouth shut. “You know what I mean. We train, we patrol, we fight… and yeah, we cuddle, and we bang. But that’s all.”

Wonho turned red to his ears. “Is… that not… what you want?”

Hyungwon sighed. “Of course it is. All I’m saying is, we don’t just… relax. We don’t take in a movie, or dinner. Dinner! We should go to dinner. Together. Like a date. A normal date.”

“Isn’t that… hard, though? I may not be very well known among the people, but… you’re a celebrity.” Wonho murmured.

“I know a few places that'll work with me, you know, get me in the back door, private corner table and all that.” Hyungwon said. “Come on. We should do it.”

“You don't need to romance me, you know.” Wonho teased, smirking. “I'm already yours.”

Hyungwon felt his heart squeeze. He grinned fondly at the other hero, shaking his head. “I know. I just want to treat you to a nice night out where someone else cooks and our company doesn't include rowdy teammates or asshole villains.”

“I like our rowdy teammates.” Wonho protested with a fake pout. “But that… sounds nice. We can do that. ”

According to the universe, however, they could _not_ do that.

Their first attempt at dinner had been lovely… for the first ten minutes. They’d managed to get their glasses of wine and put in an order for an appetizer to share when there was a deep rumble that shook the very ground, calling everyone’s attention and concern. Seconds later, another, and then the restaurant’s windows shattered as a massive figure blew past, several lower-ranked heroes in hot pursuit.

Wonho left Hyungwon to evacuate the civilians while he went to go confront the villain. And despite an easy victory, dinner was obviously cancelled.

The next try was even more disastrous. A trip to a museum was interrupted by bank heist two blocks down. That night, a stroll by the water was cut short when a ship experienced engine failure and nearly rammed into the harbor. Dinner at a different restaurant was ruined when the sprinklers turned on in the middle of their meal; a result of a fire in one of the offices upstairs, which they helped to put out minutes later.

Hyungwon was, by far, of the two of them, the one with the shortest fuse. He’d managed to keep his temper under control for the most part, but after their half-dozenth failed date came to an abrupt end, thanks to a bullet train and a bomb threat, he was inconsolable. He was practically vibrating with irritation, and he didn’t say a word to his partner until they got home. Once the door closed, the floodgates opened.

“This is getting ridiculous!” He cried, his voice at least two octaves higher-pitched than normal. “What was this, date number six? Seven? I’ve lost count!”

“I know, Hyungwonnie.” Wonho murmured in a soft, understanding tone, not letting himself match the other’s anger. One of them had to calm the other, or else it would devolve into pointless shouting.

“Truly, honestly, what are the _actual_ chances? Seriously!” Hyungwon ranted, pacing toward the living room.

“Statistically? Astronomical. We have to be the unluckiest couple on the planet. Maybe in the universe.” Wonho answered with a sympathetic sigh.

“Bad things are happening all the time, I know that. Right now, there could be twenty robberies going down, a couple murders, assaults… but we can’t possibly know. We can’t possibly stop them all. When we’re up here, it’s the only place I feel like I’m not responsible for the lives of every single person in Seoul, every second of every day.” Hyungwon gave a frustrated huff. “But when we’re down there, out in the city… it feels like it’s all around us. And we can’t just… ignore it, and hope that someone else handles it, I know. But… that doesn’t mean that sometimes I don’t really, really want to.”

Wonho pressed his lips together, holding out his hand. “I know it isn’t what you wanted, but... let’s just stay in. We can put on a movie and forget the world exists for a couple hours.”

Hyungwon let out a breath, long and low and resigned, all the anger and tension leaving his body. He took his lover’s hand, letting the other man pull him toward the couch. Wonho tugged as he flopped down onto the cushions on his back, letting Hyungwon land on his chest. He settled atop him with a contented sigh, turning his head toward the television.

“What are we watching?”

“Whatever you’d like.” Wonho replied indulgently, rubbing his back.

“Mm… find me the sappiest, most dramatic romance you can. I wanna see you cry.” Hyungwon said with a conspiratorial smirk.

Wonho scoffed. “Rude!”

Regardless of his complaint, he did indeed find just that kind of movie, though he spent the last half of the second act and the entire third act trying desperately not to let out even a sniffle, with little success. It wasn’t a romantic dinner, or a stroll along the water, or a weekend getaway. It wasn’t a picnic in the park, tickets to a local show or even a day spent out on the town without interruption… but it was perfect. Hyungwon wouldn’t ask for anything else. There wouldn’t ever be a need.

***

The heroes gave up on normal dates and decided instead to make the most of their patrols together. The lulls between taking down errant villains and stopping petty criminals were spent ducked behind fire escapes in forgotten alleys, stealing quick kisses and hushed conversation. They had lunch, Thai takeout, on the roof of an office building overlooking the city, just so they wouldn’t be too far from those who may need them. Their evenings were spent, when possible, utterly closed off from the world, curled up on the couch with a film or wrapped around each other in bed.

The hero work over the next few weeks was almost menial. Hyungwon and Wonho found themselves stepping back on some occasions, letting the lower-ranked heroes take point, and the credit, so long as no one would be in immediate danger due to their own inaction. Regardless of just how rote and boring it had become, they went home exhausted most evenings just from having to keep up, and of course, dealing with the procedural work afterward with the police was always a pain.

One particular villain had kept them up well past midnight, and by the time they returned home, they were so worn out that the two of them all but collapsed into bed together, even Wonho resigning not to awake early the next morning as he usually did.

However, fate would not allow them a reprieve. The loud buzz of the alarms on both Hyungwon’s and Wonho’s phones cut through the silent apartment, startling them both awake. The younger man surely would have leapt to the ceiling if the latter hadn’t reflexively wrapped his arms around him, cradling him protectively to his chest as he sat up. It took a few moments for their sleep-addled brains to process what was happening. Once they did, Wonho released Hyungwon, and the speedster zipped across the room to grab their phones, silencing them before returning to their bed. The alert was one specifically assigned for when the Heroes Association needed them, so they knew it had to be serious. The time on the nearby clock told them it was just after six in the morning.

Sure enough, Hyungwon’s expression was grim as he scanned the message, handing off Wonho’s phone with his free hand. “Big disaster incoming, but details are sparse. They’re calling in TEAM X.”

Wonho didn’t bother reading what he knew would be an identical message on his own cell. He stood, rolling his shoulders and neck. “We better get ready and head out, then.”

As he turned to face his partner, there was a rush of air, and by the time he was looking at him, Hyungwon was already standing there in his hero garb, arms crossed. “Well, come on then, slow-poke.”

Wonho rolled his eyes, heading for the closet. “Speedsters are the fucking worst.”

It was, blessedly, under ten minutes before Wonho was ready and they were headed out the door. He’d gotten much faster at putting on his suit, through trial and error over the last several weeks. He was able to push power into his limbs to perform tasks at greater speeds, but due to his sheer strength, that tended to lead to everyday objects getting broken if he was not careful. Thankfully, his suit was made from very durable materials, and was not fragile enough to tear if he put a little strain on it.

The alert from HQ had included coordinates which did not match the location of the Heroes Association itself. Instead they found themselves staring up at a massive skyscraper with a flat roof, Interstellar floating just above it. They had to assume the others were there as well.

“Elevator or stairs?” Wonho asked, raising an eyebrow and quirking that signature smile of his as he held out a hand.

Hyungwon huffed, rolling his eyes. “The world could be ending. Be serious.”

“A little gallows humor never hurt the damned.” Wonho quipped, his fingers beckoning.

Hyungwon sighed, slipping his hand into the other hero’s. Wonho’s eyes gleamed and he grinned, tugging the other and causing him to stumble against him. He used the opportunity to let his hand go, wrapping that same arm around the other’s waist. He waited until Hyungwon had braced himself before pushing energy into his legs and leaping, clearing the building with a single jump. He landed on the roof with ease, releasing his partner once both of them had their feet on solid ground.

“Ah… Rush, All-In… you’re here.” Shownu regarded, his tone and expression serious. Sure enough, the others were there. Jooheon touched down next to him. “We’ve all only just arrived ourselves. We need to formulate a plan.”

“A plan for what?” Wonho asked.

“For that.” Jooheon said, pointing toward the sky.

Hyungwon and Wonho turned to look, squinting. Changkyun gestured with his hands, and a transparent wall of magic appeared in front of them, orange runes glowing across the edges. It enhanced the image in front of them, almost like a magnifying glass. Zoomed in ten, fifty, a hundred times… they were able to see a meteor, a massive one, heading right for the earth.

“It came out of nowhere and it’s on a fast approach.” Shownu explained. “The government claims we don’t have the kind of missile capabilities to deal with something of this magnitude… not at the speeds it will be coming in at. Not without massive fallout.”

“Once it breaches the atmosphere, we have seconds until it hits. We get one shot at this.” Minhyuk added grimly.

Hyungwon felt all the air leave his lungs. “Seconds? What are we supposed to do, exactly? Even if we can break it apart, somehow, there would still be smaller meteorites to deal with.”

“They’d lose their momentum, though, from the force of their direction being altered.” Minhyuk explained. “The problem is, I don’t think my concussive blasts have nearly enough power to break it apart.”

“Couldn’t… Gravity…?” Hyungwon asked, turning to Kihyun.

“I can’t… possibly redirect gravity at this magnitude. The speed and mass are far too great, it wouldn’t even make a dent. Not in time to stop it. Not in _seconds_.” Kihyun explained.

Wonho clenched his fist, stepping forward as he finally spoke. “You don’t have to reverse the gravity on the meteor. Just reverse it for me.”

“What?” Kihyun balked. “What do you plan to do? _Punch_ the meteor away?”

“We don’t have a better option, and if I put enough strength into it, I think I can do it.” Wonho said, though his confidence faltered momentarily.

“The strength of your punches notwithstanding, if you collide with that thing with any amount of force, it is going to obliterate you.” Minhyuk reasoned.

“Not if the only point of contact is my fist. My powers obviously strengthen whatever part of my body I’m pushing my energy into. If it didn’t, my limbs would be ruined every time I did it. So, if I only hit it with my punch, it won’t kill me.” Wonho looked back up at the meteor. “Just handle the smaller rocks once I break it up. I won’t be much use once my momentum stops.”

He held out his arm to his partner, but Hyungwon hesitated. “Are you… sure you should do this? It seems dangerous. I know it seems like we don’t have other options, but if we all work together, maybe—”

“Hyungwon.” Wonho interrupted, his expression earnest. “There isn’t time.”

“But…”

Wonho’s piercing look cut him off again. “You have always been my hero. Today, let me be yours.”

The other man sighed, sliding his hand to lock around Wonho’s forearm. He pushed as much energy as he could spare through their connection, knowing he would need it.

Kihyun pressed his lips together. “I’ll give you as much of a boost as I can, but you’ll have to put a ton of energy into your jump, and you’ll still need as much as you can spare for the punch.”

“I can give him an extra boost.” Minhyuk piped up.

“I will as well.” Shownu added. “With your help, Mirotic?”

Changkyun gave a thumbs-up. “You’ve got it.”

With that, Wonho nodded, pulling away from Hyungwon’s hold. His fingers trailed over his soulmate’s wrist and palm, unwilling to release the contact just yet. It felt like a desperate farewell, even if he tried not to let himself dwell on such worries.

“Gravity.” All-In said, sliding into a ready stance and bending his knees, willing the energy his partner had just given him into his legs.

Kihyun nodded, latching onto the gravitational pull around the other hero. “On your mark.”

Wonho gave a nod as well in return, taking a few more seconds to empower his jump. A bright, orange-red point of light flared above them in the sky as the meteor met the atmosphere. They had just over a minute, if fate was being generous. Finally, he shifted. “Now!”

The concrete roof underfoot shattered in a crater-like shape as he bounded off of it, Kihyun pulling at the invisible fabric of gravity around him to help launch him faster through the air. Wonho shot into the air like a bullet, nothing more than a blur to all save perhaps Hyungwon.

Shownu watched, waiting for him to slow. Next to him, Minhyuk was charging a powerful blast. When he noticed a minute drop in Wonho’s progress, he turned to the other hero. “Now.”

Mirotic motioned with his hand at the same time Newton released his concussive blast. He created a disk of magic and light under All-In’s feet, acting as a platform which Newton’s attack could push against. Sure enough, when the attack hit, it boosted All-In once more, sending him hurtling closer to the meteor.

Rush watched from his spot at Interstellar’s side, feeling somewhat helpless. He could only grit his teeth and hope against hope that this ridiculous plan would work.

“He’s almost there.” Shownu said, his form beginning to dissipate into a fog of red mist. “Mirotic, you know what to do.”

“You’ve got it, boss.” Changkyun responded, his trademark spell runes appearing at his fingertips.

Trespass disappeared. He was the only one who could possibly reach the height Wonho had climbed to without having to try to match his speed… neither Gravity nor Interstellar could have possibly flown fast enough to catch up. But more than that, he would also be utilizing his strength.

A mere second later, he was reappearing several yards above Wonho. Changkyun waved his hand, creating a disk of light and magic as a platform under Shownu’s feet. The highest-ranked hero braced himself, and the moment Wonho passed him, cupped his hands under the other hero’s foot and used all his strength to launch him toward the meteor with a shout of encouragement.

He teleported back to the ground just as Wonho was making his final approach. All the heroes watched in anticipation as All-In stayed true to his name, pushing as much energy as he could manage into a single hit, one punch that would strike at the very base of the meteor. With a loud cry, Wonho reared back and launched a blow at the meteor with everything he had.

Two opposing forces collided.

But the point of contact, Wonho’s fist, was simply too small, and the force of the object he was meeting too great, sending the hero punching straight _through_ the meteor like a knife through paper. However, as he hurtled through the rock, its structural integrity became compromised, massive cracks spreading throughout the asteroid. When Wonho launched out the other side, the force of the breach broke the meteor apart into thousands of smaller pieces, bursting out from the center like a firework.

Every one of the heroes below let out a victorious, relieved sound, watching in awe. Shownu was the first to regain his composure, turning to his teammates.

“Stop as much of the fallout as you can. Gravity, focus on the meteorites but I want you to ensure All-In has a safe landing.”

“You got it.” Kihyun assured, latching onto as many of the falling rocks as he could with his ability while he scanned the skies for Wonho. It was impossible to see him through the silt and asteroids, even as his eyes darted across the rabble, desperately trying to spot him.

The others got to work, spreading out to contain the damage. Minhyuk and Changkyun blasted the rocks from the ground, while Jooheon took to the air to do the same. Shownu teleported through the mess higher up than the others, punching through the rocks to obliterate them before blinking away and doing it all over again. On the ground, Hyungwon was using his super speed to adjust the air pressure and slow the lower meteorites that Kihyun and the others couldn’t get, ensuring their impact was lessened as much as possible. He was distracted, however, searching the skies for his partner. They still hadn’t caught sight of him.

Wonho had emerged from the meteor and immediately lost his momentum, slowing rapidly before finally beginning to descend. The others looked like little specks from up there. He smiled to himself, knowing he had managed to mitigate the damage enough that his teammates could handle the rest. His fist was still billowing steam from the impact, but he was surprised to find he still wasn’t exhausted. He wondered if all this time, the energy Hyungwon gave him never entirely disappeared. Now that he wasn’t constantly running on empty, perhaps he had managed to store some of it, day after day.

He supposed those weren’t the kinds of things to ruminate on while hurtling back toward the earth.

Wonho assumed that Gravity would slow his descent… surely he planned to. But of course, the rest of the team was still dealing with the meteorites. What if they couldn’t even see him through all the silt and rock littering the sky?

Maybe, he wondered… he could handle this himself. The others, after all, were clearly occupied. He thought about what he’d said to the others… how his body strengthened the areas he willed his energy into, almost to a point of invulnerability. After all, as he’d theorized, if it didn’t, his flesh and bones would be obliterated when he struck things.

So maybe… 

Wonho pushed energy into his legs as if he intended to jump or kick something. It felt the same as always… it only seemed a little strange to be willing energy into a limb he wasn’t planning on striking something or someone with. He was nearly to the ground when he heard several shouts in succession—

“He’s there!” Minhyuk, the observant one.

“Gravity!” Shownu, ever the leader, ready with an order.

“Wonho!” Hyungwon, desperate and terrified as any lover would be.

He felt the tug of Kihyun’s power around him, but only just, before he went crashing to the earth. The ground beneath him crumpled, his landing forming a massive crater there in the city street. He saw one of Jooheon’s starbolts obliterate the meteorite that had blocked their view of him, but then, everything was eerily silent.

“Wonho?!” He heard Hyungwon call again, just as pained as before.

He stood up from his crouched position at the bottom of the crater, giving a too-bright smile and a thumbs-up with a huff of a laugh.

Hyungwon let out something close to a whine of both relief and frustration, speeding over to the other hero’s side and pulling him into a hug. Wonho’s smile softened as he returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around his soulmate.

“You big idiot, you had us worried.” Hyungwon murmured petulantly.

“Not going to lie, I thought I just killed you.” Kihyun said with a relieved sigh, actually clutching his chest.

“It’s fine, I’m still learning some new tricks.” Wonho assured.

“Was the trick giving us all heart attacks? Because you succeeded.” Jooheon chided, lightening the mood. Everyone seemed to let out a small sigh of relief, then, the tension easing.

After a moment, their leader spoke. “We should check in with the Association and ensure relief efforts are underway. Damage appears minimal, but the people were in a panic as they were evacuated by the other heroes earlier in the morning when the meteor was first spotted.”

Everyone nodded, humming in agreement. With that, they headed for the Association HQ with tired bodies and elated smiles.

***

The Association had been abuzz, everyone having been in a mad scramble to organize evacuation efforts and suddenly having to shift gears to relief efforts. Thankfully, the damage had been minimal thanks to all of the members of TEAM X working together to reduce the fallout after the meteor’s destruction.

Each of them submitted a report to the council, but they were called into a meeting regardless to go over the details. They’d gone over the incident from beginning to end when the head councilman spoke up.

“Everyone seems to have high praises for you, All-In.” He smiled in an almost proud way, as if he’d had any influence on his heroism.

Wonho blushed to his ears, dipping his head. “It was… a collective effort, really. I could have never even reached the meteor if it weren’t for the rest of the team.”

“Still, I think I will consider the proposal Trespass included with his report.” The councilman replied.

Wonho’s brow furrowed. “Pro… posal?”

The councilman motioned to the three-dimensional screen at the center of the table before them. A list of the current hero rankings appeared, numbered one to ten. With another wave of his hand, the names moved. All-In shifted to the top, with Gravity in second, Trespass in third, Rush in fourth, Mirotic in fifth, Interstellar in sixth and Newton in seventh. The final three members of the top-ten list were blurred, as they had declined or had been denied invitations to TEAM X.

“Trespass will still be acting leader, based on his overall performance and track record… however, based on raw data and heroic feats, we believe this order is a more accurate representation of the power levels among TEAM X.” The councilman explained.

Wonho balked, but when he turned to Shownu, the older man was smiling. “Wh-what? I can’t… take your rank. I’m… so new! And you… you’re...”

“I recommended it.” Shownu reminded him. “And Kihyun was due for a promotion anyway. He’s really gotten a hold on his powers since making the top ten.”

“Thanks.” Kihyun murmured, smiling bashfully.

“I’m not even annoyed my rank fell.” Hyungwon piped up, putting his feet up on the table and crossing them. “I’m getting sleep now, so, the rookies can take all the petty crime that kept me high in the ranks. I don’t even care.”

“Oh, is that why you’ve been less cranky these past few months?” Minhyuk wheedled. “We thought it was just Wonho’s presence.”

Hyungwon snorted. “Don’t get me wrong. Wonho is a delight, but sleeping for more than three hours at a time is absolutely the reason I’m not as testy as I used to be.”

Wonho couldn’t help but grin at the compliment, even if he was sorry Hyungwon’s rank had fallen. As long as he was happy and healthy, it was worth a few points on the scoreboard.

“I wish that a change in rankings was all we needed to discuss today.” The councilman spoke up, his voice grave. “However, we do have another concern to address. The meteor. It was not… a natural phenomenon. Had it been, our space programs could have potentially seen to veering it off-course before it ever became a problem. However, our intel shows us that the meteor was quite intentionally sent in our direction.”

He clicked on a small remote next to him and the image before them changed to a grainy photo from space. An unidentifiable mass was visible in the photo, shaped like a spacecraft of some kind.

“We believe there is something far greater at work, something that means the Earth great harm.” The councilman continued. “TEAM X should be prepared to mobilize should this potential threat strike again.”

Each of the heroes nodded, staring at the image as if trying to unlock the mysteries of the unknown visitors.

 

Despite the victory, no one felt in a celebratory mood. Each of the heroes went their separate ways to rest or clean up, all except for Hyungwon and Wonho, who headed out together toward their apartment in downtown. They’d changed out of their hero gear just so they could travel in peace, their hands entwined as they walked the near-empty streets. People had been evacuated in droves, so it would probably be some time before everyone was back. It was surreal to see the usually bustling city so quiet.

“It’s a little eerie.” Wonho murmured as they walked. “But… peaceful, in some ways.”

“It’s safe, thanks to you.” Hyungwon replied quietly, with a melancholy smile.

“Thanks to all of us.” Wonho corrected, squeezing the other’s hand and grinning at him. 

But the gesture was not returned. Hyungwon’s face only fell, and he stared at the ground as they walked. Wonho sensed something was bothering his partner, but he wasn’t sure what. He’d insisted he was not upset about the rank changes, and his claims of being amenable to the situation had sounded genuine. So why, then, was he so glum?

Wonho spent the rest of the walk trying to figure out what was bothering him, and how to broach the topic. By the time they made their way into the apartment, locking the door behind them, he was sure he was a terrible partner, for not knowing how to even ask what was bothering him, let alone figuring out how to help. He was still peeling off his jacket when the other hero just halted in the living room, practically vibrating from how hard he was shaking. Wonho couldn’t stand it… he just forced out the words.

“Hyungwon… what’s wrong?” He dropped his jacket and approached him.

“Was that… what it was like?” Hyungwon asked in a raw voice, his stare still fixed upon the floor.

“Was… what?” Wonho blinked. “I don’t… know what you mean.”

“When we were in that cell, and I was dying.” Hyungwon elaborated, finally looking up. His eyes were glassy. “Did it feel like… someone had punched through your chest and ripped out your heart while it was still beating? Because… that’s… that’s what it felt like when I saw you hit that meteor and didn’t see you again until you were hurtling toward the ground, without enough time for Kihyun to stop you. I thought I might lose you, and—”

“Yes.” Wonho cut him off brokenly, closing the distance between them to wrap him up in his arms, pressing his lips to his temple. “That’s what it felt like. I’m sorry I worried you.”

“You went against that meteor with no intention of coming back.” Hyungwon muttered in accusation, fingers clutching at the soft fabric of the other man’s shirt.

“I knew it was possible, but no. I had every intention of coming back to you.” Wonho told him, carding a hand into his hair as he kissed across his forehead. “I’m sorry if you thought I was being reckless. I was just doing what I thought had to be done. The whole world was—”

“To hell with the world.” Hyungwon hissed, lifting his head from Wonho’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. Tears were streaking down his face, though they were blessedly clear. “ _You_ are my world. And for once, I just… need to be selfish and ask you not to throw yourself into danger like that so carelessly. My whole life I’ve dedicated almost every hour of my days and nights to stopping criminals and saving people. I’m allowed one selfish request, right? Can’t I ask my soulmate not to get himself killed?”

Wonho’s returning smile was agonized, his hand moving down to cup the other man’s cheek. “You can ask, yes. We’re heroes. Sometimes there will be danger. But I swear that I’ll always fight my absolute hardest to make my way back to you. And I hope… you would do the same.”

“Of course I would you big idiot.” Hyungwon scoffed, taking the other hero’s face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss.

There was a certain frantic desperation in the kiss that reminded Wonho of just how much he’d needed Hyungwon in those evenings when his nightmares had refused to allow him to sleep. His partner had provided him with every comfort he could have ever wanted. Maybe Hyungwon needed him in the same way, now. He wouldn’t make him beg. He wrapped his arms around the other man and lifted him, carrying him toward the bedroom. He was met with no protest… in fact, Hyungwon’s legs came up to wrap around his waist eagerly.

Wonho brought him into the bedroom and deposited him on the mattress as though it were no great feat, though it was to be expected from a hero of his strength. Once he'd let the other go, he leaned back to peel off his shirt, a plain gray thing he'd tossed on after their mission just to avoid having to walk home in his suit. He tossed it aside, going for his belt next, and Hyungwon let out a pained groan.

“Oh my _god_ why are you so _slow_?” The frustrated huff that followed was the only warning Wonho got before the speedster reached for his waistband, so quickly that he almost didn't follow. But he managed, barely, to snatch Hyungwon’s wrist before he got too far. The other hero blinked up at him in surprise, actually shocked he’d managed to intercept him.

“Not everything needs to be rushed.” Wonho murmured, an emphasis on the word that was the other’s namesake as he leaned down, kissing him slow and sweet. Hyungwon let out a muffled little sound against his mouth as he was pressed back into the sheets, Wonho’s hands going to his waist and moving him further onto the bed as he crawled over top of him. He rucked up Hyungwon’s shirt as he went, dipping down to nip and kiss and suck over every inch of newly-exposed flesh.

Hyungwon shivered, finally relaxing back against the bed. He was always so high-strung, but Wonho never failed to put him at ease, encourage him to take things slow. The pace would usually irritate him, but with his partner, he could revel in every torturously long second, if he let himself.

He was relieved of his shirt, and suddenly Wonho was at eye-level with him, grinning as he kissed him again as though he had all the time in the world. The place where their chests pressed together felt like molten steel meeting the sun itself, their hearts hammering in tandem beneath the burning surface.

“Do you want it like before?” Wonho asked in between soft open-mouthed kisses as he peeled Hyungwon out of his jeans and boxers.

“No.” Hyungwon murmured, biting his lip as the other man followed the motion of his own hands downward, pressing a kiss to the vee of his hip. “You should… I want you to...”

Wonho nodded, though he was quickly distracted when he turned his attention to Hyungwon’s cock, licking a long stripe from base to tip with the flat of his tongue before taking him into his mouth. The man beneath him lurched and let out a soft groan, hands fisting in the sheets. He continued to work him over for several long seconds before pulling off with a lewd pop, pressing a kiss to his thigh as he sat up and reached for the nightstand to grab the lube.

“I can take care of that.” Hyungwon said quickly once he managed to find his voice, though it was rough and raw and hardly sounded like his own. “I can do it faster than you can. If you want.”

But Wonho just scoffed, leisurely drizzling lube over his fingers, that familiar fiery cinnamon scent filling the room. “Absolutely not. You're not taking this from me. I intend to take my time with you.”

“I fucking hate you.” Hyungwon bit out, almost sounding like he meant it. Almost.

“No you don't.” Wonho replied with a knowing smirk, bringing his fingers up between the other’s legs, which parted eagerly for him. His eyes remained locked on Hyungwon’s face as he pressed the pad of the middle digit against his rim, circling it until he could feel the lube heat up. It wasn't long before Hyungwon was keening, begging him to just get on with it.

Wonho could be a tease, and he did enjoy torturing his soulmate just a little… but he was merciful as well. His fingers were thick, so he wanted to take his time preparing him. Hyungwon took the first more than eagerly, rutting down against his hand the moment he breached him with a needy hiss. Wonho chided him, his free hand settling on the other’s hip to keep him from doing anything reckless before he set to getting him used to the one digit, fucking him steadily with it until he was easily down to the last knuckle.

Wonho took his time, as he promised, and by the time he had three fingers inside him, Hyungwon was writhing desperately under him, clawing at the sheets just to spare the other’s flesh the wrath of his nails. He shivered when Wonho raked the pads of each digit over his prostate maddeningly-slow, locking eyes with him. Hyungwon’s gaze was smoldering.

“Mm, think you could take another?” Wonho teased, his pinky stroking over his rim as he smirked down at him.

But Hyungwon was having none of it, nails digging into flesh as he grabbed at the other’s shoulders, hauling him in close. “I swear to fucking god if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll—”

“Shh, easy, baby.” Wonho hushed, stealing a too-gentle kiss before pulling away, more than happy to oblige him. He earned a whimper from the other man when he removed his fingers, but soon Hyungwon was looking up at him desperately, biting his lip as he watched him peel out of his pants and boxers to slick up his cock.

“Wonhonnie...” The taller man whined, nothing short of pathetic and begging.

“I’ve got you.” Wonho promised, guiding his cock between those toned, lithe thighs. The moment he pressed against him, the other man wrapped his legs around Wonho’s waist, dragging him closer. The larger hero braced himself on the bed with one arm, giving the other a chiding look.

“Don’t baby me. M’ready.” Hyungwon complained, crossing his ankles at the small of Wonho’s back and hauling him closer still.

“So impatient.” Wonho chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth. He finally gave him what he wanted, rutting his hips until just the head of his cock breached him. Hyungwon keened, the grip of his legs tightening at the other’s sides, encouraging him.

It was still several seconds too long, in Hyungwon’s mind, before he was fully seated, Wonho letting out a shuddering breath and soothing his hands over the other’s thighs. He worried at his own bottom lip with his teeth, rutting his hips minutely just to watch Hyungwon squirm, which he absolutely did, a pathetic whimper escaping him.

“Baby please… please fuck me.” Hyungwon begged, eyes glossy and voice soft, full of want.

Wonho couldn't possibly say no, not for all the glory in the world.

He started slow, building into a rough and steady rhythm as he was encouraged by his lover’s moans. Hyungwon pushed his heels into the other’s back, canting his hips up, chasing the feeling when Wonho’s cock ghosted over his prostate. It was good, _so_ good, but it wasn't enough. He unhooked his legs and moved them up until they were resting by Wonho’s biceps. The other took the hint and hooked his elbows under his calves, pushing the other’s legs over his shoulders. The change in angle was glorious, and Hyungwon groaned needily, fingers tangling in the sheets.

Wonho’s hands flew to Hyungwon’s shins, holding those long legs against his chest as they were draped over his shoulders with little effort. When he leaned forward, all but folding the other man in half, he didn't even flinch, just bending his legs with the motion and taking it. When Wonho snapped his hips hard enough to make the other’s thighs shudder, Hyungwon let out a broken little sound, throwing his head back.

Wonho dipped down to kiss and nip at that glorious expanse of neck, leaving little purple marks on the skin just below where the collar of his uniform would reach. Hyungwon let out a litany of soft whines with each suck and bite, but he practically wailed when Wonho latched onto his adam’s apple, laving his tongue over it slow and hot and worshipful.

“Nnh… Wonhonnie… m’gon—m’gonna come…” 

“Yeah?” Wonho cooed, snapping his hips just a little harder, a little faster. “C’mon, _god_ I wanna see you come for me… give it to me, baby.”

“ _Oh shit_ -!” Hyungwon yelped, arching back. That only made the angle more ruinous, causing him to shudder and his hips to jerk frantically before he came hard with a mangled shout, making a mess of his his own stomach and chest.

“Fuck, Hyungwonnie…” Wonho growled, his voice like sandpaper as he watched the other man fall apart beneath him. Loud moans gave way to desperate, thready whimpers as Hyungwon trembled with each thrust. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Wonho slowed his movements until he was all but still, Hyungwon heaving for air under him. He dipped down and ran his tongue from navel to throat, cleaning up the mess the other had made. Hyungwon let out a wrecked little breathless sound, shivering as he watched Wonho lick up every last drop like it was his favorite thing.

“Hoho… fuck… want you to… ah-!” Hyungwon groaned when Wonho pulled out too quickly, soothing his hands over the other’s sides, thumbs rubbing across his svelte waist.

“Shh, okay baby. Here, turn over for me.” Wonho murmured, gently flipping his lover over until his chest was against the mattress, struggling to get his still-tingling legs underneath him to raise his hips up, with little success. Wonho chuckled softly and hauled him up onto his knees, hands gripping at that perky ass of his for leverage. A moment later he was sliding back into him, earning a sweet keening noise that had him letting out a long, ragged breath.

“Mm… Wonhonnie…” Hyungwon whined, as though he were desperate for him to come, too.

His only response was a rough thrust, which sent him sprawling against the bed on his elbows with a soft whimper. When he moved his hips again, he kept a grip on Hyungwon’s ass, fingers digging into the flesh and not letting him jerk too far forward. His rhythm was softer, settling into a steady, rolling cadence, gentle and languid.

Hyungwon’s hips canted up, his torso dipping lower with a long exhale, content to just lie there and let his lover take his pleasure. But the subtle shift had him jolting on the next thrust when Wonho’s cock raked across his prostate, punching a whine out of him, loud and unexpected.

Wonho’s eyes were ablaze, his brows reaching his hairline as he stared down at the other, conspiratorial and delighted. “You like that, baby? Think I could make you come again?”

Hyungwon whimpered on the next thrust when it sent that electric feeling up his spine again, heat flaring behind his navel. “Y-yes—! I… I wanna…”

“Shh, okay. I've got you.” Wonho murmured, quickening his pace and angling his hips downward, his right hand moving under him to wrap around his cock, starting to stroke him gently. Hyungwon yelped, spine going rigid. When it caused him to clamp down around Wonho, he nearly choked. “Fuck-!”

Wonho was beginning to doubt his ability to make it much longer. He wrapped the fingers of his free hand around the base of his own cock, trying to stave off his own orgasm as he moved the other faster over Hyungwon’s, swiping his thumb over the slit in the way he knew drove the other crazy. Sure enough, the man under him jolted, a litany of staccato moans punching out of his chest with every thrust.

He was close, too fucking close. He let go of his cock and pressed all the way inside, his hand flying over Hyungwon’s dick as he pinned his hips to that perky ass, grinding inside him without pulling out. The friction was lessened but the heat was unbearable, and every movement felt glorious, bringing him closer to the edge.

Hyungwon went eerily silent for a moment, all the breath leaving him in a rush. And then, a wrecked sob escaped him, followed by a moan that grew in pitch like a crescendo. He cried out, unreserved as he shook and came hard, what little release he had left in him coating Wonho’s hand. Wonho was already coming when the other tightened around him, rutting into that perfect heat to work both of them through it with a shout of his lover’s name.

Hyungwon all but collapsed on the bed, still whimpering softly with every heaving breath. Wonho was gasping for air above him, pulling his hand away before it could become trapped under the other man. He dipped down and kissed over his lover’s spine, the skin slick with a salty sheen of sweat. He pulled out and padded off to the bathroom to clean up, returning with a washcloth to do the same for Hyungwon. The other hero didn't move, and it was clear he was in no condition to get up or consider changing the sheets, so Wonho didn't offer, just settled next to him and whispered sweet praises against his shoulder, gently pulling energy from him through their connection as he always did. Before long, they'd both drifted off, utterly exhausted.

The next morning, Wonho awoke with his dick halfway down Hyungwon’s throat, letting out a strangled groan when the feeling of it pulled him from sleep, and it may have been the first time ever that the younger man woke up before him.

He wasn't going to complain, not in the slightest.


	5. Destroyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I know I betrayed you all by finishing the _Secrets_ sequel before this but… honestly, I wasn’t in a good mindset to work on this fic, so I preferred to work on a fic I could actually do some justice and come back to this one when I felt a bit better about it. And now I do, so here it is.
> 
> I’m sorry this took so long. I’ve had so much of it written but no motivation to finish because writing something like this is just so daunting. I ended up having to split this last chapter into two, plus a short epilogue.

Wonho gritted his teeth as another of his punches connected with the sparring pad being held by Shownu. The thing was backed with shock-absorbing metal they’d confiscated from the group of villains which had captured them some months prior, the fabric portion containing a special gel which was also meant to do the same. Shownu was running swiftly backwards, weaving around the massive training room which TEAM X had all to themselves today.

“You’re going to have to hit harder than that to force me back through the shock absorption.” Shownu chided, though it was with an amused and encouraging grin.

“I’d rather not blow your arm off.” Wonho muttered, face still scrunched up in concentration. He was doing everything he could to keep his hits from being too damaging, while still putting some of his power behind them.

“That’s what the absorption prevents. Come on, _hit me_!” Shownu goaded, waiting until Wonho was off-guard to trade blows with him, one of his own strong hits connecting with the other’s shoulder.

Wonho grunted from the impact, sliding back against the ground slightly. He rooted his stance, locked his jaw, and swung.

The resulting hit caused the metal portion of the sparring pad to bow from the pressure before Shownu was sent flying off his feet, hurtling toward the wall.

“Kihyun!” Minhyuk yelped, but the other hero was already on it, hand extended as he gripped at the invisible fabric of gravity around Shownu, yanking hard. The man halted just shy of the back wall, expression only slightly worried as he was gently lowered to the ground.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Wonho apologized, running over to him. Kihyun approached as well, his power easier to manage at a closer distance. Hyungwon zipped over and stood there with his arms crossed, looking ready to chide the lot of them.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I brought that on myself.” Shownu assured with a chuckle. Once on the ground, he set a hand on his rescuer’s shoulder. “Thanks, Ki. I was almost squashed.”

“Even if Minhyuk hadn’t screamed bloody murder, I would have caught you. Can’t have our fearless leader annihilated by the plucky new blood so soon.” Kihyun said, smiling at the older man. “He might be the new number one, but you still lead the team.”

“Honestly, I shouldn’t have let you bait me, I mean, my punches go through _solid rock_ , I really can’t start hitting my friends with those kinds of blows.” Wonho rambled, clearly distressed.

“Hey, Shownu said it’s fine. Now he knows not to push your buttons.” Hyungwon told him, patting his side in reassurance as he glared pointedly at their leader. “Right, Shownu?”

“Yeah, I… well, I'm not really sure what I was thinking.” Shownu admitted with a bit of an uneasy laugh. 

“You were thinking you were still number one.” Kihyun drawled, giving the taller man a look.

“Oh, think you'd do any better against him? If you're going by rank, you should be able to hold your own. Better than me, anyway.” Shownu goaded. He was good at that. All to push the team to be better, so he would say.

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. Without answering or looking away from Shownu, he lifted a hand toward Wonho, and activated his powers.

“What the _fuck_!” The other hero exclaimed as he was forced to take a knee, fighting not to faceplant. After a few seconds of struggling, he managed to get his foot back onto the floor and stand again with a fair amount of effort, but his knees were buckling under the strain.

Kihyun blinked, his brow furrowing. “You should… definitely be halfway into the ground right now.”

“I feel like a normal human would be to the core of the earth!” Wonho huffed, barely managing to stand up straighter. “Shit… can I pass my rank on? What the hell, Kihyun. How do villains get anything done around you?”

“They don’t.” The other hero mumbled, though he was clearly distracted. His fingers twitched as he amped his power up. Wonho wobbled on his feet, sliding into a more rooted stance, but he seemed to respond with his own power in kind, and did not waver further. “Are you actively fighting my power?”

“Yeah, of course I am! Usually I just push energy into my arm for a punch, or my legs for a jump… I’ve got power going into every inch of my body right now just to stay on my feet and not faint.” Wonho replied in a strained voice. “Hell, can you do this when I’m training? Might be a good workout.”

Kihyun put a little more effort in, but still the other didn’t fall. “Wonho… I have you at fifty g’s right now.”

Every one of the other TEAM X members turned in shock. “What?!”

“Eighty now.” Kihyun mumbled, fingers twitching. “You can go ahead and keep that rank of yours. Anyone else would be mush.”

“That… can’t be true. Hyungwon has to be able to handle massive g-forces, he’s a speedster.” Wonho gritted out.

“My body can handle a ridiculous level of horizontal g’s. Vertical is a different story. Kihyun usually drops me at ten.” Hyungwon corrected, staring at his partner in awe. “You’re not even shaking anymore.”

“I’ve never tried pushing energy into my entire body before, so it took me a bit to figure that out. Now that I’ve got it, though, the g-force isn’t that bad.” Wonho explained, actually managing to stand up almost entirely straight. “Bet this is burning right through my reserve of energy, though. Probably not the best idea to do for extended periods.”

“Mm.” Kihyun agreed distractedly, his hand dropping.

Wonho visibly lurched when the pressure ebbed. “Whoa. I… I feel like I could jump to the _moon_!”

“Let’s not.” Hyungwon piped up quickly, throwing an arm around him, as though he could possibly hold him if he decided to take the leap. 

Wonho didn’t particularly hate the discovery that he was capable of taking such physical strain without consequence, but the stares of his teammates left him feeling apprehensive. There was something like nervousness in the way they looked at him, as though he were from some other planet, his abilities unfathomable. He did not sense fear, but there was a certain unease clinging to the air when he and Hyungwon later took off, leaving the sea of tension behind them.

***

Wonho let out an over-dramatic sigh once they entered their shared apartment, tossing the duffel with his training clothes aside. He’d deal with laundry later.

“Man, today was intense. Think I kinda freaked everyone out today, though.”

Hyungwon shrugged. “I think Kihyun was just miffed to find someone immune to his abilities. Especially since he thinks the world revolves around Shownu, so he’s not happy to see someone who can take it when our own leader can’t.”

Wonho made a face. “Wait… those two?”

Hyungwon shrugged. “Childhood friends, not soulmates or anything but it’s kind of obvious they’ve always been into each other. Never seen ‘em act on it, though. Shownu’s hero complex is… complicating.”

“Oh. Putting the job above all else? That makes sense.” Wonho murmured thoughtfully. “Seems like him. He takes this all very seriously. Good quality for someone in charge.”

“So, you know… a little off-topic, but… it was kind of hot when you nearly obliterated said leader with minimal effort.” Hyungwon mumbled, biting his lip before continuing. “That's probably terrible. Not that I'd actually want you to hurt him, but, just… seeing how strong you are, when our lives aren't on the line… it's pretty attractive.”

Wonho’s face lit up in legitimate glee, mouth pulling into a smirk. “Chae Hyungwon, you absolute _fanboy_!”

Hyungwon scoffed. “Now hold on a second—”

“Can I sign a poster for you? Maybe take a selca?” Wonho asked, wagging his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I can use you as an example and put it in a whole freakin’ All-In notebook!” The other hero huffed.

Wonho bit his lip, snorting around a stifled laugh. “Maybe just a photo card instead of the poster, then?”

“Okay, you can fuck right the hell off.” Hyungwon sniped, pouting and crossing his arms. “I’ve changed my mind. It's not attractive at all.”

But Wonho was cackling, now, doubled over and clutching his stomach. “Oh my god, babe… so dramatic. Can't blame me for teasing you, though. You did it to me.”

“Because you kept whole goddamn notebooks dedicated to me!” Hyungwon reasoned.

“I did it for other heroes, too!” Wonho defended. “Maybe… not as thorough, but, still!”

“Yes please justify yourself by telling me how many other people you were obsessed with.” Hyungwon deadpanned.

“I wasn't ob—okay, regardless, it was a coping mechanism!” The other hero wailed as he worked on getting his laughter under control. “And you know that no one will ever mean what you mean to me. Not as a hero or a person.”

“And now here come the sappy compliments to make me drop the subject.” Hyungwon quipped, smirking. “Like clockwork.”

“Oh, come on! It's true!” Wonho argued, trying to look piteous, though a giggle slipped through. He couldn't keep a straight face, his grin breaking through the façade too easily.

Hyungwon stared at him for a moment, the biting quip on the tip of his tongue slipping away, along with any other sensible thoughts. The words which he blurted out instead were entirely unbidden. “What would I have to do to keep you smiling like that forever?”

The question threw the other off for a second, but after a pause, he positively beamed, another peal of laughter escaping him. “Now who’s the sap?”

Hyungwon huffed, looking affronted. He closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders. “I'm serious. I guess I'm so used to seeing you scowling in battle or all scrunched up in concentration that this feels like a small gift. But… your smile is like sunshine. I want to know how I can see it more often.”

Wonho turned red to the tips of his ears, slipping his hands around the taller man’s waist before leaning in to kiss him softly. “Well, this is a good way to start.”

But Hyungwon didn't much like it when he pulled away to speak, his own hands moving up to card into the other’s hair and haul him closer for another kiss. He met his lips with a certain urgency, nudging him back toward the bed until Wonho’s knees met it and he was able to shove him down onto the mattress. Once he was seated on the edge of the bed, Hyungwon crawled into his lap, leaning back only long enough to peel off their shirts before diving in again.

Eventually Wonho found himself corralled toward the center of the bed, his sweats all but torn off. He felt as though he'd blinked and Hyungwon had managed to undress both of them entirely before he opened his eyes again. The perks of your soulmate being a speedster, he supposed. 

“What if I enjoy the whole ‘slowly undressing you’ thing, huh? You gonna do that every time?” Wonho teased, smirking.

“This is efficient. Find another kink.” Hyungwon bit back as he crawled over him, caging him against the mattress.

Wonho huffed. “It’s not a kink. You’re so damn impatient.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Hyungwon snapped, pinching the other’s side.

“See? Impatient.” Wonho muttered, but he pulled him down with the kind of authority that made Hyungwon swallow a soft noise of surprise. Wonho kissed him hard, growling into his mouth and sliding his fingers into that dark hair, tightening his grip until Hyungwon let out a little whimper of a sound, Wonho swallowing it eagerly.

His free hand trailed down over Hyungwon’s side, sliding over his back and across his spine until he reached that perfect, perky little ass. His fingertips dug into the skin just hard enough to get his attention. Hyungwon’s tongue was doing that _thing_ that drove him crazy and in that moment he thought he might die if his lover kept it up. He moved his other hand down, then, to join the first, gripping him possessively in both palms.

“Sit on my face.” Wonho said breathlessly as he pulled back for air, definitely not a request. He didn't wait for an answer, moving his grip to Hyungwon’s legs and hauling him further up his body.

“Oh, fuck-!” Hyungwon yelped as he was pulled over Wonho by his thighs until they were to either side of the other man’s head on the mattress. Wonho wasted no time, pressing the other man down against him as if breathing were not a primary concern, all but smothering himself as he tongued at his rim, earning a full-body shiver from the man above him.

Hyungwon was letting out a torrent of high little breathy sighs, but Wonho was positively _groaning_ , as though doing this was bringing him as much pleasure as it brought the other. He was speaking, though it was hardly intelligible, mostly an amalgam of moans… but when Hyungwon bucked upward, he was able to hear the other just enough to make out small snippets: “S’that good? You like that, baby?”

“ _Yes_ oh my god yes-!” Hyungwon whined, fingernails digging into his own thighs, leaving angry red crescents there.

Wonho growled and pulled Hyungwon down against him even harder, foregoing the need to breathe for a moment to fuck the other with his tongue as deep as he could. It earned him a delicious shout of pleasure and a full-body shiver from the man above him, his back arching gorgeously.

“Nnh—Won… Wonhonnie-!” Hyungwon husked breathlessly, shuddering when he was lifted slightly, just enough for the other to suck down a quick breath before he continued his ministrations. He knew he couldn’t possibly come just from this, but Wonho was making a pretty good case for trying to prove him wrong.

It was only a few more minutes before Hyungwon was writhing over him, trying desperately to catch his breath between airy little mewls and whines. He curled his hand into Wonho’s hair, tugging as if to make him stop or at least let up.

“Baby, please… I need… I need…”

In actuality, Hyungwon wasn’t sure what he needed, other than _more_. He let go of Wonho’s hair, feeling him shift to catch his breath again, pushing him just slightly lower toward his neck. Wonho didn't move the other off of him, however. Instead, he simply sat up, sliding his own legs under himself and pushing the younger man’s calves back as he did, so that his knees were hooked over his shoulders. Both of Hyungwon’s hands went to the other’s hair again; the only place he could find any leverage. He gripped violently at the strands when his lover took him into his mouth, down to the hilt, nary a millimeter of space between them.

“Holy shit-!” Hyungwon yelped, spine curling inward a little so he was hunched over the Wonho’s upper body, his feet hooking at the other’s ribs so he wouldn't lose his balance. It gave Wonho the leverage he needed and he began bobbing his head, cheeks hollowing around the shaft as he sucked him from root to tip. The man in his arms shivered violently, loosing another wrecked sound, though it was far less intelligible.

It shouldn't have been possible, but Wonho didn't seem to be letting that stop him. The veins in his forearms rose up prominently under the skin, his palms splayed across Hyungwon’s back for as much leverage as possible. The sheer amount of strength it was taking the other man to hold him up like that made Hyungwon’s head spin.

Wonho managed to find enough balance to speed up, getting into a steady rhythm. It didn’t take long before Hyungwon was panting and whining breathlessly, nearly yanking Wonho’s hair out for how hard he was pulling at it. His lover took him down to the hilt again, swallowing hard, and that was it. He came with a full-body shudder and an unbridled shout, something between a curse and a name.

After he’d worked Hyungwon through it, Wonho finally pulled off, falling back against the mattress again until his soulmate’s shins hit the sheets. He was breathing heavily as well, catching his breath as he stared up at his lover as though he were the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen.

“That… that was… it was… hm.” Hyungwon only managed a satisfied, tired little sound, rolling off and collapsing onto his pillows.

“Sorry, did I break you?” Wonho teased with a cheeky laugh, biting his lip as he smiled.

“Mm… yeah. Wipe that smug grin off your face, you big idiot.” Hyungwon grumbled. “I’m gonna get you back so good, just you wait.”

“I look forward to it.” Wonho replied, though his expression didn’t waver.

He rolled over and traced invisible patterns along the curve of Hyungwon’s back until he fell asleep, and for just a moment, everything felt right with the world.

***

It had been months since the last major incident. There had been plenty of villains to stop, plenty of evil… but nothing they couldn’t handle with ease. One would have thought that with the widespread collective of heroes guarding every inch of the country, evildoers would be swayed… however, that was hardly the case. Each and every one believed they had the ability to fight against them, or remain undetected. That never seemed to go their way.

But all of that was about to change.

Wonho knew something was wrong when the alerts on both his and Hyungwon’s phones went off, blaring alarms only used when the Association needed them directly. The order was for them to come to HQ. That meant the threat wasn’t immediate, but looming. Wonho wondered just what had happened… the last time the Association had bothered with the alert, the earth had been threatened by that massive meteor. It wasn’t something they used lightly.

Hyungwon was impatient as always as Wonho dressed, but they eventually made it to the Association HQ in good time. Shownu and Kihyun arrived at the same time, but the others were already there, seated at the conference table with the head councilman at the fore, nervously clicking his pen.

“Ah, you’re all here. Sit. We have a situation.”

The remaining members of TEAM X did as they were told, taking their seats. As soon as they did, the image of a massive spacecraft was rendered in a three-dimensional hologram at the center of the table.

“Our visitors have decided to grace us with their presence, it seems.” The councilman said, his voice thready and strung-out. “The spacecraft which was spotted by our satellites back during the meteor incident… it’s returned, and closed distance, fast.”

“Is it still on approach?” Shownu asked, leaning in to get a closer look at the hologram.

“Not as quickly as initial readings, but yes.” The councilman confirmed. “It slowed once it entered our vicinity, but… it seems to be on a direct path for earth. Specifically, for us.”

Minhyuk blinked. “For… South Korea? For Seoul?”

The councilman nodded. “I am not so filled with hubris as to believe we have drawn their attention due to our prowess on this planet… while we are home to some of the strongest and most skilled heroes on earth, we are not a global power. The World Council believed that the meteor’s trajectory was merely random… but given that the spacecraft is following the same course, we can no longer be sure.”

“If it isn’t random… then that begs the question: why us?” Shownu murmured, so quietly that it almost seemed he hadn’t meant to say it aloud at all.

“For all we know, South Korea could be sitting on some kind of mineral deposit these… aliens—we have to assume they’re aliens—are after.” The councilman replied. “It could be a case of mistaken identity, given the country’s tumultuous past with our northern neighbor. It could be that our position on this planet is somehow strategic to them. Our best scientists are on it, but we won’t know until…”

“Until they get here.” Jooheon finished.

The councilman nodded, his lips pressed together in a grim line.

“And when… is that projected?” Hyungwon asked slowly, his eyes never leaving the hologram.

The councilman swallowed. “Our best guess puts their arrival within hours. We began evacuating the city before sunrise. We don’t… have any way to quantify the technology they may be capable of, so our estimates are nothing more than guesses—”

The man staggered as the entire building shook, the heroes themselves nearly falling out of their seats. Several interns flanking the room were flung from their own chairs, their computer monitors nearly toppling over.

“What the hell is going on out there?” The councilman shouted, slamming his hand down onto the table until the hologram shifted, the three-dimensional environment displaying overlapping screens instead. Every one of them was showing nothing but static.

One of the interns, a young woman with green streaks dyed into her jet-black hair, clambered up into her chair again and began typing like mad. “I… I don’t know, sir. We’ve lost all eyes on the outside. All of our outer cameras are down.”

The councilman rounded on her, eyes livid. “Then find a window!”

The woman blinked. “There… are no windows in this building, sir. It’s built to serve the same purpose as a bunker. What appear to be windows on the upper floors are actually screens being fed the content from the outdoor cameras…”

“We’ll go.” Shownu said, then, standing before the councilman could say anything further. The rest of the team joined him.

“All right… but this is still a state of emergency. You’re working under my orders.” The councilman shouted after them as they made for the door. “And wear your damn earpieces! I want sitreps on the half-hour! That goes for all of you!”

 

Earpieces in place, the seven members of TEAM X made their way to the roof of the South Korea Hero Association headquarters building.

What they saw was nothing short of apocalyptic.

Every building within a five-mile radius surrounding headquarters appeared to have simply crumbled where they stood, leaving nothing but rubble in their wake… and looming there, not five-hundred yards above them, was the spacecraft. The hull of the ship was emitting a kaleidoscopic glow of light which was fading quickly. Soon, it had gone dark, the grinding mechanical hum coming from the ship dying down along with it.

Wonho felt all the air leave his lungs. “The city… all those people...”

“They began evacuating hours ago. Hopefully most of them escaped.” Jooheon said, though he didn’t sound too confident.

Just then, another point of light became visible near the front fuselage of the spacecraft. It seemed to split open, like a doorway, and a single figure emerged. It was massive; much larger than a person, but humanoid in shape. Wonho clenched his fist, taking a step forward.

“I’m going in. Call this in to HQ and get a search and rescue effort mounted ASAP.”

“Oh I think the hell not!” Hyungwon snapped. “You aren’t going out there alone!”

“We go together. HQ will handle the fallout.” Shownu agreed, tapping his earpiece. He relayed the information to the council… but before he even finished, Wonho was taking a running leap off the roof of the building, toward the figure descending from the ship.

The others followed, Hyungwon speeding down the side of the building like his life depended on it. Minhyuk launched himself from the roof with one of his own concussive blasts while Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun simply flew down. Shownu finished his conversation before rolling his eyes, his form disappearing in a fog of black and red smoke before appearing next to where his team had halted, just beneath the ship’s open doors.

That mysterious figure had descended, feet touching down upon the earth softly. It glanced around, seeming to regard the environment… or perhaps, what it had wrought upon it. The stranger’s gaze tracked over the heroes, but it seemed to spare them little more than a cursory glance. The heroes, however, had no choice but to look upon it in something like wonderment or awe.

If there were such a thing as a Titan, or a Demigod, they imagined this stranger would match such a description. It was easily eight feet tall, with a hulking, muscular form and sporting the same limbs as any human… so it seemed. It appeared to be male, at a glance, but as it was an alien, it would have been hard to say. His face was strangely featureless… or rather, his features were so long that it appeared that most of his face was absent of them; sharp, slitted eyes sat atop high cheekbones, a small, pale mouth centered beneath a long, thin nose. His skin had a pallid whitish-gray hue, a sharp contrast to the shock of deep crimson hair sprouting from his head like a mane. His irises were the same red color, his scleras a deep black. He was clad head-to-toe in some kind of silvery metal armor, so bright it shined like chrome. There were massive latches along the sides of each section of it, as though it were locked in place. It didn’t creak when he moved, and his motions were fluid as he traced a pointed finger through the air over each of them.

“Are you… this planet’s defenders?”

It had been spoken in Korean, in a voice deep as an ocean trench. Each of the heroes appeared to be taken aback by this, but Shownu squared his shoulders, stepping forward.

“We defend this planet, yes.” He could see that, next to him, Wonho was shivering with rage, coiled as if ready to pounce. He made a quelling gesture before continuing. “Who are you and why are you here?”

“We are a clan of fighters, the greatest across the infinite galaxies.” The stranger told them in a proud, booming voice. “And I, their leader. I am called Merciless.”

“What? Did you say Marcellus? Is that French or something?” Hyungwon jibed, scratching at his ear. Wonho stood up straighter and turned to him in horror. What was he thinking, cracking jokes at a time like this? But of course… Hyungwon didn’t know any other way to deal with such an imposing enemy. “Wait, not from Earth. Space-French?”

“They're too ugly to be French.” Minhyuk said, in French. Wonho couldn’t help but scoff, because he had a basic understanding of the language.

“I have earned my name for I have shown my enemies no mercy.” The alien bellowed in irritation. “Your petty insults mean little to me.”

“Actually, that brings up an interesting point. If you’re aliens, especially Space-French ones… how are you speaking Korean?” Hyungwon quipped.

“We easily assimilated your approximately seven-thousand languages upon discovering your pathetic planet.” Merciless sniped. “Truly, such a divided population. So many dialects for a mere seven billion people. Disorganized. Primitive. However, I am only here for one among you.”

Trespass stared at him, eyes narrowing. “One person?”

“There is a single human among you who possesses more power than any I have ever sensed across countless galaxies. I have tracked that person to this territory. Country, as you call them.” Merciless continued. “This being’s potential seems, at a glance, limitless. I am here for them alone.”

Rush could see everyone about to turn their heads toward All-In. He ran, weaving through the group as a distraction. It called their attention away, at least, and the enemy seemed none the wiser.

“We have a lot of powerful people here on Earth.” The speedster quipped. “Guess you’ll just have to fight us to find whoever it is you’re looking for.”

The alien’s brow seemed to furrow, an offended sneer curling his lips. “Me? Fight you? Ha! You will earn the honor first, if you are worthy.”

Above them, several circular panels opened up in the hull of the ship. From them dropped shadowed figures, careening toward the ground and landing in the rubble like meteorites. Each of them landed as if unfazed, standing up straight with weapons or fists brandished. Each of them was a humanoid creature unlike anything they’d ever seen on earth, several of them nearly as tall as their leader. They numbered ten in total, creating an arc behind Merciless.

“Come, defenders of earth… show me who among you is worthy!” The alien bellowed, and his minions moved to attack.

“Is this guy serious?” Jooheon balked, floating back to avoid one of the aliens that was heading right for him.

“Just focus on them for now… but keep an eye on this Merciless guy; he might try something while we’re distracted.” Trespass ordered through their earpieces, slicing a portal through the air with his fingertips and causing the enemy barreling toward him to stumble through it. He faded into black and red smoke, appearing some paces away and opening another portal, which his opponent fell through, promptly crashing into one of his comrades.

“I have eyes on him.” Rush assured, zipping out of the way of two minions that were closing in. They glanced around in confusion before being knocked off their feet by a powerful blast from Newton.

“We’re a little outnumbered.” Mirotic commented as glowing runes arced over his own hands when he activated his magic.

“Wish I could say help is coming, but all other heroes are being diverted to search and rescue.” Trespass told them. “It’s just us.”

“Fine by me.” Gravity replied too-casually, sending his opponent to the dirt with a heavy blast of g-forces. Interstellar lobbed his starbolts at the distracted and incapacitated enemies from above while Mirotic did the same with blasts of his magic.

“Listen… do you think you guys take out these ones on your own?” All-In asked, not having moved from where he stood, flanked by two enemies ready to strike.

“Probably… why? What are you thinking?” Trespass said, knee-deep in his own fight.

“Once we take these things down, Merciless will have his attention on us. I may only get one shot to take him out, if he’s as strong as he says he is.” All-In explained.

“What’s the play?” Interstellar asked, twisting through the air out of the way of a blast of fire from one of the aliens before diverting his attacks to the ones surrounding Wonho.

“After these guys are neutralized, Gravity, I want you to incapacitate Merciless with your powers. Then leave the rest to me.” All-In responded. He was already gathering energy into his right fist and both his legs, preparing for one, devastating attack.

“Boss?” Gravity queried, glancing at Shownu.

He received a nod from their leader. “I agree that it’s our best chance to try to catch him off-guard.”

“On your signal, then.” Gravity replied, turning back to the fray.

The heroes made quick work of the minions Merciless had set on them, though it had not been effortless. These creatures… _aliens_ , were unlike anything they’d ever fought on earth. They were incredibly fast, and several times Rush had to jump in and shove one of his teammates aside because they hadn’t been able to react in time. Of course, it didn’t help that they were down a man; All-In was focusing his energy to levels he’d never even dreamt of before, wanting to remain true to his namesake and finish this enemy in a single blow. 

But when the dust settled and the aliens lay slain before him, Merciless appeared unfettered. His expression remained impassive as he assessed the battleground and his opponents.

“Curious… you’re all quite skilled. Few planets have warriors which can stand against my own.” Merciless drawled, taking a step forward.

“Now, Ki!” Trespass hissed into his earpiece.

Gravity lifted his hand toward the alien, channeling the entire force of his power into the area surrounding him.

Merciless hardly twitched.

He turned to regard the group, noticing only one of them appeared to be facing him.

“Mm… it’s starting to feel like home.” Merciless leered, cocking his head at Gravity. “Tell me… are you the one altering gravitational pull around me? That is… quite a fascinating ability. You must be considered powerful… among your own people, at least.”

Kihyun stared up in horror as he let the strength of one hundred and fifty g-forces drag this creature down, and yet, he took a step toward him as though it were nothing. His own foot slid back on instinct, wanting to put as much distance between himself and this titan, but a movement to his right caught his attention. He saw All-In closing in, and released his hold on the gravity around him.

Wonho had pushed every bit of energy he could manage in that moment into his hit, hauling off and punching Merciless square in the chest with a powerful uppercut. The alien hadn’t seen it coming; Wonho could feel the lurch of breath leaving him, feel the armor folding under his knuckles, before he was launched into the sky, careening full-speed toward his own ship. He blasted right into the fuselage, through the entire hull and out the other side without losing much momentum. The spacecraft began to list to one side, the metal groaning in protest. Several small explosions rocked the ship, gouts of flame bursting from the breaches in the hull as it dipped toward the earth.

“Go… go! Move!” All-In shouted, sending energy into his legs so that a single leap had him bounding away from there the ship was sure to crash. Rush sped away to his side, but Trespass was already fading into existence next to him as he did. Newton, Mirotic, Interstellar and Gravity all joined them, the latter using his powers to slow the ship and give them more time, as well as minimize further damage to the city… not that there was much left of it where they stood.

Minhyuk turned to Wonho. “Did your punch…?”

“No. He’s still alive.” The other hero replied, gritting his teeth. His fist was still billowing steam, the edges of the hem of his sleeve singed from the friction despite being designed to withstand so much of it. “I dented his armor, but… I don’t know how much damage I did beyond that.”

A loud bellow cut across the destruction, and when the heroes looked up, they saw a streak of silver careening back toward the ship. It landed hard, causing the cracks and tears along the metal fuselage to open further, falling apart from the center like a flower in bloom. But then, the figure stood, seemingly no worse for wear.

“Yes! Who among you can mount such an attack as to destroy my armor?” Merciless was laughing as he tore the warped metal from his torso, tossing it off the side of the ship. When it landed, it sunk into the ground as though it weighed several tons. “This armor… which locks away my true power. You! Only you may taste my might. Come forward! We will do battle, one-on-one!”

Merciless let out another shout as the air around him crackled, his whole body seeming to glow with intense energy. Even from this distance, it buffeted them with an intensity unlike anything any of them had ever felt.

Wonho let out a breath that sounded like a strained whine. “The armor was… holding him _back_?”

“That’s… a problem.” Jooheon intoned.

“I can’t… I don’t know how much more I could possibly put into a blow like that, I… I don’t think I’m strong enough.” Wonho said in a breathless torrent.

“How much strength did you put into it? Was that your mountain-destroying punch?” Hyungwonho asked quietly.

Wonho nodded. “It was. More than. And if that armor was _holding him back_...”

“You can’t possibly defeat him.” Hyungwon murmured, looking toward the wreckage of the ship. He could feel a massive source of energy coming from it… the same way he felt around power grids, but amplified easily a thousand times. He could feel that same energy coming off of Merciless in waves now that his armor was off. It was dizzying.

“I have an idea.” Hyungwon said, taking Wonho’s arm but turning to their leader. “I need you to buy us as much time as you can. Don’t get yourselves killed… but keep him distracted.”

“What are you—?” But Wonho couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was desperately trying to keep up with the other, who had taken off at an inhuman speed toward the shattered spacecraft.

By the time they stopped, they were a little ways inside the hull, near the center of the ship. Hyungwon could feel something humming around them, and even Wonho felt it; the air was crackling with energy, as if they were surrounded by electrified particles. It buzzed along Hyungwon’s skin, the sound ringing in Wonho’s ear.

“Why are we here? What’s your plan?” Wonho asked.

Wordlessly, Hyungwon motioned to a massive sheet of mangled steel. Wonho sighed, but nodded, moving forward to remove it. When he tossed it aside, he physically felt the air around him crackle, now awash in a kaleidoscope of color and light.

Before them sat what could only be described as an energy core… massive, with huge tubes running through it in every which direction. It appeared this was what powered the ship.

“What… is this?” Wonho murmured, running his hand along the current of energy arcing across the metal between them and the device. “It’s like… a collapsing star. Or what every physicist dreams of creating inside a particle accelerator.”

“This energy it… it feels the same as him.” Hyungwon replied, his own hands tracing the bundles of tubes and wires around them.

“Maybe he derives his power from the core of his ship.” Wonho suggested. “Maybe… we can beat him at his own game. Use all this power against him.”

“I’ve never… tried to absorb energy before, it just happens.” Hyungwon admitted. “I don’t even know… if I can manually change the rate at which I take it in.”

“Try, please.” Wonho begged, holding out his arm. “I’m going to need everything I can get to fight this enemy.”

Hyungwon nodded, sliding his arm into the other’s. His free hand reached out toward the central wiring of the core. He hesitated for just a moment before wrapping his fingers around it.

The jolt of energy he felt was immediate, surging into his body with the force of a tsunami. But in equal measure, he felt it flow out of him as Wonho took, drawing the power from him as though he were a conduit. Hyungwon felt like a fragile filament, holding all the power in the universe but unable to harness it; only able to act as an object of transference. He held the power of gods in his hands… and passed it along to the one who could wield it. He felt incredibly weak and obscenely powerful all at once.

The ship shook as it was buffeted by some outside force, and the two heroes wondered just how their friends were faring. Wonho checked the coms, but all he received back was static. The energy signature of the core was likely ruining their radio signals. He placed his other hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder, trying to pull more from him. The core seemed to return in kind, allowing Hyungwon to take more and more, its resources seemingly endless.

It had felt like an eternity, but it had been only minutes when Hyungwon felt that familiar tightness under his skin, as though he had outgrown his own flesh. He shuddered, nearly doubling over.

“It’s… shit, it’s too much, Wonho… it… it hurts. I’m sorry, I can’t, I’m sorry, I’m—”

“It’s okay, let go. Hyungwon! Let go!”

The other hero was still murmuring apologies as he released the cable, lurching slightly from the sudden disconnect of the energy field. His skin was still buzzing, but Wonho was taking, absorbing as much as he could. Drinking in that power from Hyungwon was less like doing so from a fountain than it was from an ocean… vast and unknowable. He couldn’t even fathom the depths of its possible end.

“Don’t be sorry. There’s so much, Hyungwonnie. There’s plenty.” Wonho assured, not breaking the link of their arms as he pulled him into a soft embrace, kissing him gently. Hyungwon could feel more energy leaving him from those points of contact, too, relief flooding him when the discomfort under his skin began to ebb. He returned the gesture, ignoring his usual hesitance toward such a public display. He supposed it wasn’t _too_ public… no one seemed to know they were down here.

“Is it too much? Can you take it all?” Hyungwon asked.

Wonho huffed a laugh. “It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt at all. What’s that old saying about an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object? Maybe you’re the endless energy and I’m a bottomless pit. Maybe that Merciless character was onto something.”

Hyungwon snorted, shaking his head. “My energy is finite. It’s just hard to quantify. But… I think he is right, about you.”

Wonho smiled at him in an almost agonized way, the hand that was around him coming up to cup his partner’s cheek. “I’ll take as much as I can. I can tell it’s hard for you right now. It feels almost like… that time. When you—”

“It never got to that.” Hyungwon assured. “I stopped before it could.”

“Good.” Wonho whispered, kissing him once more. “I just… I’m worried for the team. Our friends are out there with an enemy I don’t know we can even face—”

“Hey.” Hyungwon shushed him, brushing his thumb over his lover’s bottom lip. “We can beat him. We _will_ beat him. We have to.”

Wonho nodded. There wasn’t any other choice… the difference between defeating this enemy and losing was the difference between survival and total annihilation. They had to do it.

They were the earth’s best chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of the next chapter written so... hopefully I'll have that for you soon. Sorry again for the massive delay on this fic.


	6. No Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for saying this would be out “soon”. Take everything I say with a grain of salt. Life happens, writer’s block happens, and of course I also get distracted by new fic ideas and new fandoms. So, anyway, the new plan is 6 chapters and a short epilogue for the 7th. Then I’m washing my hands of this fic.
> 
> I didn't do a full edit of this but I'll check back on it later. I just wanted to post it and get it out there for you all.

Hyungwon and Wonho stood inside the belly of that extraterrestrial spacecraft while energy hummed and crackled through them, through the very air, and knew that just outside, their friends were in danger. They were meant to buy them time, yes… but exactly how much time remained to be seen.

They hadn’t heard anything particularly distressing since the ship had shaken, and the coms were still yielding nothing but static. The hum of the power core before them was too loud to hear much from outside, which meant they could either assume the worst or the best.

Hyungwon had never been a particularly optimistic person.

“I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up.” Hyungwon said, the distress clear in his eyes when he looked to his partner. “The others, they may need us.”

“I know.” Wonho murmured, wishing for all the world that he could simply take all that energy at once, will it into his body to ease his soulmate’s burden, the burden he could see so clearly in the way he winced, in the uncomfortable grimace at the corners of his mouth.

Though he could not take it all in one instant, he could feel Hyungwon’s body respond to his when he pulled at it for more and more. It gave and gave, faster than it ever had. Just as Wonho had learned to direct massive amounts of energy into certain parts of his own body, he seemed to be able to direct it into his body from Hyungwon’s at an incredible pace if he willed it.

If only it didn’t seem to infinite, as though it had no foreseeable end.

The ground shook, and Merciless could be heard bellowing outside, though just what he was saying was impossible to discern over the loud buzz of the ship’s core.

“The others…” Hyungwon said, his tone strained.

“I know. We have to hope they can buy us some time.” Wonho replied softly. The com in his ear still only rendered static. They had no way of knowing if the rest of the team was in desperate need of them… but he imagined they would not have long.

“You’ve taken a lot.” Hyungwon told him after a little while longer. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. Do you think it’s enough? Enough to defeat him?”

“Honestly I… don’t know.” Wonho answered. “But… we can’t risk leaving our friends on their own with this enemy. It’s too high a risk.”

Hyungwon gave a single, determined nod. “We should return. Before—”

He didn’t want to finish that thought, though plenty of worst possible outcomes did come to mind. He shuddered.

“I agree. But only if you—”

“I’m fine. It’s fine.” Hyungwon insisted, jolting when something shook the ship from the outside. “We have to go, now! The team!”

Wonho didn’t waste any time. He bounded back into the fray, the twisted metal of the ship’s ruined hull groaning in protest beneath his feet. He could see Merciless was standing at the center of the five heroes, who were all panting heavily in fatigue.

“Who was it?!” He snarled, his mouth seeming to split his face in two as he bared massive, razor-sharp teeth. “Which one of you dares to stand and face me? I grow tired of your games!”

The alien ran for Newton, simply because he was the closest. Gravity reached out and pulled at the gravitational field around Trespass, tugging him in front of their teammate. Their leader sliced a hand through the air in front of him, creating a portal like a tear in reality itself. Merciless went tumbling through it, just has he had before, just as they’d kept him doing all this time. But it was clearly taking a toll on Shownu; the second half of the portal he opened was too close; it only sent their enemy charging in a different direction a mere three yards away.

“Enough!” Merciless bellowed, balling his fists. Lighting crackled across his entire body, the pale gray hue of his skin thrumming in a multitude of colors. “My patience wears thin. Who was it that struck the blow which ruined my armor? Come forward—!”

He did not finish the thought, all the air punched out of him at once.

Wonho had launched himself from the ship, closed the distance and landed a powerful blow upon the alien’s solar plexus. Merciless went hurtling through the air, past the space where Minhyuk had once stood. But he seemed to twist mid-flight, right himself and halt instantly when he touched his foot to the ground, kicking up silt and rubble, turning toward the source of the punch.

“I think I’m the one you’re looking for.” All-In said, clenching his fist while steam still ebbed from the knuckles.

Merciless blinked at him, staring as an apex predator may have regarded an unfamiliar creature equal to its size. After a tense, silent moment, a horrifying, toothy grin split his face from ear-to-ear.

“Yes… yes! You… you are the one I sensed. You, whose potential for power seems without end!”

Wonho’s expression didn’t change. He tossed his head, indicating the others to clear out. They moved aside, Hyungwon speeding over to join them.

“What happened?” Shownu asked, his eyes never leaving Wonho and Merciless as the two seemed to square up.

“The ship, it’s powered by an energy core like nothing we’ve ever seen. I took as much of the energy as I could and gave it to Wonho.” Hyungwon explained. “We think Merciless is powered by the ship. So, we’re giving him a taste of his own medicine.”

Minhyuk opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a soft yelp when a shock-wave of silt-laden air blew past them, nearly knocking them all off their feet. Every blow Wonho blocked from Merciless seemed to cause the tremors, and every punch he threw in return did the same. It was like watching two gods clashing upon the earth, a fitting metaphor given just how powerless the rest of the team felt there on the sidelines.

“Whatever you did looks like it’s working!” Jooheon shouted over the buffeting wind.

But Shownu was frowning as he watched, deep concern etched into his brow. “He’s holding his own… but he isn’t winning. And All-In’s energy…”

“It doesn’t ramp up, it dwindles.” Kihyun finished breathlessly. “So if he can’t defeat him right now—”

“Then he won’t. He can’t.” Shownu confirmed. 

Hyungwon balked, finally peeling his gaze away from the fight. “We can’t know that! He might be holding back because he’s afraid of the fallout. I saw him casually punch through an entire mountain! He can take down some cocky alien thug!”

Shownu’s mouth was a grim line. He wanted to believe Hyungwon was right, but as it stood, neither of them was giving ground. Until… 

Until All-In’s guard broke. Merciless put just a little more effort into his next blow and the hero went flying, hurtling right toward his friends. They acted quickly: Rush grabbed Mirotic and sped him out of the way, Gravity pulled Trespass and himself to safety and Interstellar flew up just before the cement beneath them crackled as All-In tumbled through it. He ground to a halt just past them, hacking up dirt, and the others converged on him.

“Are you all right?” Changkyun managed to ask first.

“I’m fine, but it… it’s not enough. I’m not strong enough.” Wonho admitted, the realization of it crashing down upon him. “He’s just… too powerful.”

“You just need more of the ship’s energy!” Hyungwon insisted somewhat desperately, glancing around. Merciless was between them and the ship, and he was firmly focused upon Wonho.

“What good would that do us?” Wonho hissed. “Even if I could get past him, now that he’s locked onto me, he’s not just going to let us stand there and—”

“He can’t stop me.” Hyungwon replied suddenly, determined. “I’m too fast on my own. Just. Keep him busy out here.”

“Hyungwon, wait!” But he did not. He ran, a veritable blur as he streaked past Merciless, the alien paying him no mind as he did not seem to be launching an attack.

Wonho climbed to his feet, wiping the blood from his lip and rolling his shoulders. He didn’t have much of a choice but to do what Hyungwon asked… and so, he would.

Rush made his way into the ship easily enough… there was some new damage, and more debris than before, but he was still able to reach the core. He could already feel his body drinking in that endless energy, the air alight with it. He couldn’t afford to wait, and so, he steeled himself, stepped up to the same tube as before, and wrapped his hands around it.

He couldn’t help but let out a soft yelp as the energy lurched into his body, as though it were bursting through its metal prison and longed for another host. Hyungwon did not take so much as it gave… and gave and gave, until his skin was tight, then tighter still, then burning all the way down to his muscles, his veins, the very marrow of his bones. It was so much. It was too much. And when his body began to tremble, began oscillating in such a desperate, automatic attempt to burn off that energy, when his vision reddened, darkening with every blink… only then did he let go.

There was no instant relief… there was an inevitability to the pain he felt, as though it were a part of him now. It felt as if enough of that energy could never possibly leave him for him to feel normal again. But he knew it could… he just had to get to Wonho.

Rush ran. Bursting from the ship like a bullet, he bolted straight for his partner. But he didn’t slow nearly as much as he intended, crashing into All-In’s chest hard. He braced himself on his shoulder, his other hand sliding into that all-too-familiar grip on the man’s forearm.

Wonho met the other hero’s gaze only to see that his face was streaked with blood, vermilion tears streaming down his cheeks. He lurched as he finally halted, coughing up a gout of blood over the shorter man’s shoulder. Wonho’s face twisted in agony and he reached out to pull as much energy from the man as he could. It began flowing into him like a torrent.

“Hyungwon… what did you do?” He asked brokenly. Behind his partner, Merciless was charging at them. Wonho wrapped his arm around Hyungwon and pushed energy into his legs, jumping away before he could get too close.

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t take more...” Hyungwon murmured, his voice a pained wheeze. “It felt infinite, without you there to counteract it, and I—”

“Stop.” Wonho hissed, strained with emotion as he bit back tears. “Hyungwon, you promised you wouldn’t let this… you swore I’d never have to see you like this again!”

“The world is at stake, Wonhonnie.” Hyungwon chided, shaking his head. He cringed when Wonho braced him upon their landing.

Shownu glanced over and saw them, knowing immediately what Hyungwon was doing. “Keep him away from them for as long as we can manage!”

The other members of TEAM X nodded, Changkyun gesturing with his arms and summoning a barrier around the two heroes with his abilities. Transparent strips of runes seemed to float in front of the two of them, appearing innocuous, but Wonho knew the power that spell held.

“They can’t hold him off for long.” Hyungwon whispered, his tone filled with dread. “But I can’t… there’s so much, and I can’t give it to you any faster.”

Wonho could tell he was already pushing as much as he could through the channel of their connection, and in turn, he was pulling, trying to take all that he could, as quickly as possible. But if he had felt like a raging sun before then now he was an unfathomable void, like a black hole which had sucked up every mote of energy and light from all corners of the universe. He was every collapsing star, every colliding planet, every forming galaxy, every comet hurtling through the vastness of space. He felt endless. Infinite.

Ever since he began taking energy from Hyungwon, he had never truly reached a point of exhaustion, as long as he slept regularly. Despite that he had never used all of the energy he took from his partner, still, he had taken more, day after day. There were times when he felt he did not need to seek empowerment before a battle, the residual energy already built up inside him, but regardless, he took. And perhaps that was what Merciless had sensed… that strength slowly accumulating within that empty well. He felt as though he had tapped into so much of it in their past battles, but facing an opponent like this… he wondered if there was more still that he would have to do. He wondered if he was even capable of channeling the level of power that would be necessary to defeat an enemy of this caliber.

The barrier around them rippled when one of Jooheon’s starbolts glanced off of it. Wonho looked up to see Merciless easily deflecting them, stalking right for his intended prey.

Time, he needed _more time_.

But time Merciless did not give, and before he could blink, the alien had rushed toward them, shattering through the barrier with a punch aimed right for All-In.

He turned and shielded Hyungwon, the alien’s fist coming into contact with him right at his rib cage and shattering several bones. He grunted in pain as he was launched back a few paces, barely maintaining the balance of his feet on the ground. He pushed a massive amount of energy into the area, hoping to repair the bones before the next attack. The power thrumming through them both from the ship’s core was unlike any he'd ever felt. It seemed as though only seconds had gone by and his bones were already coated in fresh calcium. Though the repairs felt forced and almost fragile, the longer he spent pushing energy there, the more his body healed. Bones as brittle as plaster became strong and malleable once more. And when he forced energy into every inch of his body, he felt it harden further… tough as brick, as iron, as steel. The next blow sent him flying, but did not crack a single bone or tear a single muscle.

Merciless did not let up. Punch after punch, he swung at All-In as though each were an intended finishing blow, his face contorted in a bizarre mixture of frustration and glee. Wonho rolled while still keeping his protective grip on Hyungwon, finally getting his feet under him long enough to launch off the ground and away from the next attacks… but it was followed up by yet another, and he was sent careening through the air once more, unable to block or dodge an enemy of that speed with his movement as limited as it was.

“He can’t keep taking blows like that; he’s not invincible!” Trespass shouted, running over to Mirotic’s side. “Can you do something?”

“I can try.” He responded, his hand flashing out. Just before the next hit connected, one of his barriers went up between the two fighters. The punch Merciless threw shattered right through it, but the impact of the hit was clearly lessened, Wonho’s body lurching far less violently than it had from the previous attacks.

Changkyun continued gesturing toward the battle, creating barrier after barrier in between blows. Each one was taken down within an instant only to be replaced by another. He lost count of just how many he’d thrown up just to have them shattered effortlessly.

“Shit… they’re so fast.” Mirotic hissed, barely managing to wave his arm and place a barrier around Wonho before the next blow from Merciless. The punch obliterated the shield just like all the others had. “I can’t… keep this up.”

“How much longer does he need?” Gravity asked, clutching at the air and pulling down as if on an invisible swath of fabric. Yards away, Wonho went hurtling beneath a punch from Merciless, a maneuver that would have been impossible for him to achieve midair on his own. “I can’t pin down that alien bastard, but I can alter the gravitational pull around All-In and Rush themselves to give them an advantage.”

Changkyun sighed in relief as he was able to rest his magic for a moment, Kihyun continuing to adjust the gravitational pull around their teammates to keep Wonho from taking as many blows.

“Give him as much time as you can.” Trespass said, squeezing Gravity’s shoulder. He earned a determined nod in response, but the other’s concentration remained focused on the brawl.

Merciless had no issue keeping up with Wonho’s every hairpin turn, but he was never fast enough to land a blow, since the movements came the moment he shifted to strike. He was quickly becoming irritated, both in his inability to hit the other and in the hero’s apparent lack of tells before each change in direction. It was as though the hero himself had no control over the action.

Realization dawned on the alien, and he turned toward the hero who had attempted to hinder him earlier with some form of gravitational manipulation. Sure enough, the man was standing not far off, his hand whipping out in tandem with Wonho’s latest movement through the air.

Merciless sank into a low stance, like a runner ready to bolt, his eyes trained on Gravity. Trespass noticed first, but less than a second later, Kihyun’s eyes widened in realization as well. Wonho tumbled through the air, landing safely some meters away, still clutching Hyungwon against his chest.

Several things happened at once.

The enemy’s form became a blur, silt kicking up in his wake. Gravity vaguely noticed black-and-red smoke entering his field of vision, a haze of it obscuring Merciless from his view. The fog of tendrils curled around him, latching to his shoulder and outstretched arm, before taking on a humanoid shape. To his right, Mirotic claimed his attention when he gestured toward him with a hand. A wall of shimmering runes arced across the air in front of them, just as Trespass’ form faded into being where the smoke had been, hands gripping the other hero’s wrist and opposite shoulder.

The punch Merciless threw hit the wall of runes, shattering it. The blow, only slowed by an infinitesimal margin by the magic, landed squarely upon Shownu’s bicep, blocked from hitting Gravity just as the hero intended.

Trespass flinched and swallowed a howl of pain, teeth gritting as he felt the force of it ripple through his arm. Bones shattered, sinew was reduced to ribbons, flesh reddened as every vein and capillary burst beneath the skin. Both heroes went flying, careening away from the battle faster than most eyes could follow. Kihyun held tightly to the other, then reached out toward the invisible fabric of gravity, but the force was too strong for him to halt the both of them before they would end up through the side of the building they were fast approaching.

Shownu snarled in pain, his uninjured arm releasing Kihyun’s wrist to cut through the air, leaving the gash of a reddish vortex in its wake. They passed through it, as though through reality itself, only to end up tumbling through another five meters higher off the ground, heading in a completely different direction. The portal Shownu opened had sent them hurtling up toward the sky.

All of this had transpired in less than three seconds.

When their momentum stalled, far too slowly thanks to the sheer strength of the blow, Kihyun beckoned at the force of gravity again, using it to guide their descent at a safe speed, away from the thick of the battle. They could just make out All-In, still cradling Hyungwon in his arms as he jumped out of the way of another attack when the alien returned his attention to them once more, Mirotic’s magic streaking through the air between friend and foe.

Shownu didn't let go until they were safely on the ground. He had the audacity to check the other over for injury, asking him if he was all right, while his own left arm was hanging limp and useless at his side. That earned him nothing but unbridled fury as he was rounded on within a second.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Kihyun hissed, his eyes stinging and vision blurring. “He could have killed you!”

“He _would_ have killed _you_.” Shownu countered, his right hand coming up to cradle his left arm, trying to assess the damage. The skin was already purpling, too-malleable where it shouldn’t have been. It felt like the bones were in a thousand pieces… he doubted even the best healers would be able to salvage the limb.

“We… I have to get back there.” Kihyun said breathlessly. “And you, you need to get to the healers—”

“I leave when the fight’s done.” Trespass argued.

“Hyunwoo…” Kihyun murmured brokenly, tears finally spilling past his resolve, streaming over the high curves of his cheeks.

Rarely was he ever called anything other than his hero name or his civilian nickname. Only select people knew his birth name, after all, Kihyun being one of the privileged few, having known him since their youth. It gave him pause and he sighed, resting his uninjured hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Ki…” Shownu whispered, his expression regretful. “I couldn't let him kill you. And this enemy… we all have to do our part. No matter how we feel about it.”

“How we feel about it…” Kihyun repeated disdainfully under his breath, shaking his head. “As though it's some trivial thought. This is life or death. That… _thing_ is going to kill you, if you aren't careful!”

“So then I'll die, but in the end, I know we’ll beat it.” Shownu quipped back with something like a shrug.

“Just because the universe didn't deign to assign us as undeniable soulmates, it doesn't mean my feelings for you aren't as strong as—” Kihyun gritted his teeth, looking away. He sniffed, wet and trembling and pathetic, but when he looked back at the other, the resolve in his eyes, in the set of his shoulders… it was strong. “I have been forced, time and time again, to imagine my life without you in it, and it’s one I want no part of.”

Shownu sighed. “We’re heroes, Ki. We don't always get to choose.”

“I'm choosing to protect you.” Kihyun murmured, looking away as he lifted his hand. In an instant, Shownu’s entire body collapsed under the weight of sudden, powerful g-forces, his world reduced to the space around Kihyun alone before seconds later going completely black.

***

Across the wreckage of the former city block, Wonho found himself slammed into the pavement by a blow he was powerless to avoid, churning up rocks and silt as he slid _through_ the ground, his shoulder taking the brunt of it just too keep Hyungwon from harm.

Hyungwon, who was still wrapped up protectively in the other’s arms, shuddering against his chest as he gagged on the blood pooling in his mouth, every breath a rattling wheeze inside his strained lungs.

Wonho pivoted, allowing the momentum to roll them until he could get a foot on the ground and right himself, skidding to a stop just shy of a barely-standing apartment complex which had been just outside the radius of the ship’s blast. He looked down at his lover, his scowl of pain melting away to sheer concern.

“Are you all right? Is it helping? Am I helping?”

Hyungwon looked up, his pained expression somehow fond. “Y-yeah, baby. You're helping. Just… keep taking as much as you can. There’s so much… I can’t even… sense how much.” 

Across the field of rubble, Merciless snarled in frustration, the muscles of his chest and arms rippling as they hummed with power he'd yet to utilize. “Why do you continue to coddle this useless, wounded warrior? Fight me!”

From the other direction, Gravity came hurtling back into the fray, noticeably alone.

Wonho feared the worst, tone thready as he spoke through the coms. “Kihyun… is he—?”

“Badly hurt, but he'll make it.” Gravity assured.

It was a comfort, but only just. It served to give Wonho the resolve to fight harder, to do everything in his power to stop anyone else from being hurt.

Merciless rounded on Gravity, lunging into a ready-stance. “You again? I will not allow you to continue to interfere—”

“He won't. Your fight is with me.” All-In shouted, giving Kihyun a look which told him to stay out of it. He couldn’t risk Merciless attacking him again, especially when Trespass was out of commission.

The alien turned his attention back to All-In, rolling his massive shoulders. “It seems you have some sense of honor. If you have any amount of respect, however, you will be rid of your wounded ally as well, and fight me one-on-one.”

Wonho sighed, looking down at Hyungwon, whose shaking had stopped, but he did not appear well enough yet to ease the other’s mind.

“If _you_ had any respect, you'd wait until my business with him was concluded.” All-In bit back, meeting the alien’s eyes with a steely gaze of his own.

The expression Merciless gave then was one of pure disgust and irritation. “I have crossed _galaxies_ , conquered entire solar systems, left civilizations in _ruins_ in my wake... all while following the very thought of a chance of finding a warrior worthy of challenging me. And now… here I stand before you, being chided for lacking respect. Such insolence.”

“I didn’t hear a damn thing in that whole tirade that makes you worthy of respect.” Wonho snapped coldly. 

“I see that power makes your kind foolishly arrogant.” Merciless intoned.

“And I see that your power has made you a giant asshole.” Wonho sniped back.

“My patience wears thin.” Merciless replied with a sigh. “Be rid of this burden of yours or I will remove him by force.”

“You’ll pry him from my cold, dead hands.” Wonho snarled.

“Phrasing!” Jooheon protested. “Don’t give this freak any ideas.”

“Very well. If you insist.” Merciless said, too calmly.

In a blink, the alien was gone. And then, he re-appeared just in front of Wonho, taking hold of Hyungwon’s head in his massive, clawed hand like he was some worthless thing. Wonho’s eyes went wide in terror… but he couldn’t possibly just leap away; Hyungwon would get injured, or worse.

Before either of them could act, a bolt of light streaked toward Merciless. He swatted it away with his free arm as though it were no great thing. But then, more came… and Wonho looked to see that Interstellar was lobbing starbolts at the alien. He turned toward them in irritation, and the moment he let go of Hyungwon, Newton reared back and struck him with a massive concussive blast that sent him reeling.

“Get what you need and get Rush to safety! We’ll hold him off!” Jooheon shouted, a new determination blazing over the fear in his eyes.

“You can’t!” Wonho cried. “He’ll kill you!”

“Then hurry!” Minhyuk snapped.

“It’s not going to work. He can just ignore us if he wants to, and go after Wonho.” Kihyun murmured into the coms.

“Let’s see what I can do about that, then.” Changkyun responded, his arms moving in opposing arcs before shooting out toward the pair. A strange mist of runes surrounded them, and suddenly, they faded from view. “Cloaking spell. Won’t last long if he can sense them other than visually, but it buys us time.”

“That’s all we can ask for.” Kihyun agreed, grabbing the gravitational forces around Wonho and Hyungwon to move them several hundred yards away from the fight.

“Hyungwonnie… are you all right?” Wonho asked the man in his arms. There was blood all over his face, so it was difficult to tell if Merciless had injured him further.

The other hero coughed, nodding. “M’fine. We don’t have much time… you have to… take all of it. Everything you can.”

“I’m trying, baby, but it’s like you said, we can only do such much—”

“No.” Hyungwon grunted. “I know you’re holding back… for my sake. I want you to pull, as hard as you can. I know it can be done. I can take energy so much faster than I thought I ever could, the core showed me that. Now you have to do the same.”

Wonho grimaced. “If I take everything… it could kill you.”

“Focus only on the power of the core. I know you can do it.” Hyungwon assured. “Please.”

Wonho heard a scream, and looked up. Interstellar had been blasted back by one of his own starbolts, deflected right back at him. Mirotic had barely managed to put up a wall and mitigate the damage. They wouldn’t last long… if he didn’t act soon, their friends were going to die.

Wonho took a steadying breath. Emptied his thoughts. Focused only on that energy inside Hyungwon, the seemingly infinite cosmos trying to claw its way through his skin. He took hold of it, envisioned himself cradling it in his arms like a miniature galaxy spread between his fingertips. He took it into his grip, and _pulled_.

Hyungwon felt all the pressure leave him at once, like a great weight lifting from inside his body. He took a deep breath, reveling in the feeling of air filling his lungs without burning in his chest. He coughed, then breathed deep once more. It was like heaven.

Wonho felt the energy surge inside him, and knew he’d done it. But it was hard to look upon Hyungwon’s still-bloodied countenance and feel victorious.

“Do you think it’s enough?” Hyungwon asked, his voice far less pained, now.

Another scream called their attention, and they looked up in time to see that Mirotic had been knocked back into Newton and Interstellar both. The glamour hiding them fell away. It was now or never.

“It has to be.” Wonho murmured. Merciless spotted them, scowled, and sprinted for them. Wonho pushed energy into his legs, then jumped.

“Gravity!” He yelled, then let his partner go.

Hyungwon, under normal circumstances, likely could have landed on his own quite easily. But Wonho was uncertain if he was up to it.

Kihyun got the message, latching onto Hyungwon’s gravitational pull and lessening it, allowing him to land softly next to him with a deft crouch.

Merciless had launched himself up into the air to meet him, flying up just above Wonho, only to spin-kick him right back down to the earth.

But Wonho did not take such a blow lying down: he landed exactly as he intended: crouched and braced against the ground with both arms. Merciless, however, clearly had every intention of giving him no quarter; the alien landed, pivoted, and went in for another strike.

Wonho glanced behind him, realizing he was far too close to the others for comfort. But there was no possible way for him to dodge and not leave them to the alien’s mercy… or lack thereof.

He did the only thing he could… he braced himself in front of the others, arms crossed in front of him before pushing energy into his entire body, focusing on his arms, legs and core. However, he suddenly felt a massive pull against his whole form and his feet sunk into the concrete under him. He turned to see Kihyun behind him with his hand extended. They nodded to each other when he realized the other was helping him with leverage against the attack.

He turned back just in time to watch the punch from Merciless connect with his forearm… but this time, he didn't budge. The force of the hit sent air buffeting to either side of him, nearly knocking Hyungwon over where he knelt, the hero clutching desperately at the ground just to not go flying. The enemy’s brow furrowed, but Wonho was smirking as he dropped his arms slowly, the location of impact billowing steam.

Kihyun released his hold. Wonho felt light enough to leap to the stars. He shifted his back leg, wrenching it from where it was buried inches-deep in the concrete.

“My turn.” He hissed, before drop-kicking Merciless right in the chest.

The alien retched a mere a millisecond prior to him going flying, tumbling across the asphalt for several hundred yards before he seemed to get his bearings and shoved his claws into the ground to halt himself. He sat poised and ready to pounce like a runner at the starting line, glowering at All-In.

Wonho didn't waste any time; he shot off from his current position and hurtled toward the enemy, wanting to keep the fight as far away from the others as possible.

The others, who were clambering to their feet, now, the worst-off by far appearing to be Hyungwon.

“Are you all right?” Kihyun asked, looking the other hero over.

Hyungwon wiped the blood off his face, rolling his shoulders. “I was able to heal a bit while All-In was protecting us. I should be of at least a little use.”

“Don’t push yourself.” Changkyun chided as he stood, brushing himself off before helping Jooheon and Minhyuk up.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe, but if your soulmate finds out I let you fight after what you just did, he’s going to kill me.” Kihyun quipped back.

“We’re already a man down. I was a little out of it, but I caught that Trespass was…”

“Incapacitated.” Kihyun finished with a regretful frown. “His injury was… pretty bad.”

“I’m sure the healers will—” But Hyungwon couldn’t finish his sentence. He was cut off by a bellowing shout. They turned just in time to see Merciless land a blistering uppercut, launching Wonho into the sky. But unlike all the times before, he did not stop… he just kept climbing and climbing, shock-waves bursting out across the sky with the force of it as he broke the sound barrier.

Everything was moving too fast for Wonho to follow. The earth and sky were flying by his vision so rapidly that they blended and blurred into an amalgam of colors. At first, everything went blazing hot… and then, it was as if all the warmth and light had been sucked from the air, and the world was frigid and dark.

Wonho didn’t know what was happening… not at first. He instinctively pushed energy into every pore of his body the moment he’d felt the first brush of intense heat along his skin. He had barely registered the now-icy temperature when his body went slamming into some large metal structure, finally halting him. Suddenly everything was eerily still and silent. When Wonho opened his eyes, he had to blink several times to clear his vision, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

His own planet, in full view before him. He could see the curve of the earth in stunning green and blue, the haze of atmosphere just visible at the horizon. It was his first instinct to gasp, but he was quick to realize that he would be unable to breathe in space. He sealed his lips shut, investigating his surroundings; he’d apparently crashed into a satellite.

Wonho took stock of the logo upon the metal panel now floating through the vacuum of space before him; it was the mark of the Heroes Association. One of their security satellites, no doubt. He didn’t have much time to think further on it, however… he could feel ice beginning to frost the tips of his hair, and he wasn’t sure exactly how long he could hold his breath for. Pushing more energy into his legs, he braced himself against the body of the ruined satellite and launched off, surely wrecking it beyond repair with the sheer force of his leap, but gaining enough momentum to get him past the outer fringe of the planet’s atmosphere, allowing gravity to pull him back down to earth.

Gravity, very much a force he could not control, unlike a certain other hero.

That hero, Kihyun, who still stood so far below him on solid ground, looking to the sky in horror as Hyungwon wailed next to him.

“Wonho!” Hyungwon shouted to the clouds, as though there were any help for him up there. His despair quickly melted into anger, however, and he rounded on Merciless, trembling with rage. “You… bastard!”

Though Rush’s movements were quicker than any normal eye could possibly follow, Merciless reached out and seemed to pluck him from the very air, as though it were some effortless thing. The alien’s hand was massive, long fingers easily wrapping around Hyungwon’s slim form at the torso. The hero was still reeling from being halted so quickly, so it took him several seconds to find his bearings, immediately attempting to oscillate his molecules in order to escape the other’s hold. However, one firm squeeze from the alien’s grip cracked two of his ribs and forced him to stop with a yelp of pain.

“You… you were the weak one he was protecting.” Merciless drawled, a clear air of disdain in his cold tone. “If he could not defeat me… what makes you think you would stand a chance?”

Hyungwon just snarled, writhing in that iron grip.

Merciless snorted. “Hm. Such perplexing creatures you humans are. I can’t—”

The alien’s attention was called away when an orb of light streaked across the sky, causing each of them to look up. Hyungwon looked confused, but Merciless narrowed his eyes, as though he could see exactly what it was, even at this distance. He tossed Hyungwon aside as though he were some worthless piece of garbage, the hero yelping when he landed on his broken ribs.

 _“Kihyun… need you—”_ It was Wonho’s voice, crackling through the coms. It had to be.

“Wonho?! That’s you? You’re alive!” Kihyun shouted in relief. Next to him, Hyungwon writhed in pain on the ground, but let out a grateful whine.

_“Yeah, it’s me! Listen… I need you to use your powers!”_

“No shit. You’re coming in hot. I’ll slow you down.”

 _“Don’t slow me down! I want you to speed me up!”_ Wonho protested.

“Are you out of your mind?” Kihyun balked.

_“My body can take the stress. I’m already at terminal velocity, but I need to hit him harder!”_

“You have lost it. You aren’t invincible!” Kihyun huffed. “If I don’t slow you down—”

_“Just trust me! Now hurry!”_

“Your boyfriend’s a lunatic.” Kihyun hissed at Hyungwon, using his grip on gravity to pull the other across the ground until he was behind him. “All of you, get behind me. Mirotic, I’m going to need a shell. The strongest you can manage. You have twenty seconds.”

The hero in question bolted to his side, runes flitting over his hands as he prepared a spell. As ordered, the others got behind them both, close together, watching as their friend hurtled toward the earth like some rogue meteorite. He was closing in fast, and it was only faster as Kihyun grabbed at his gravitational field and pulled, harder and harder, until he was at the limit of his power. Wonho was moving so fast he was hardly visible.

“Now.” Gravity ordered, and Mirotic’s shield went up.

Merciless did not seem to have issue with detecting All-In’s presence. He jumped up to meet him with his own blow, but it seemed he underestimated the power behind the fall. Merciless was sent careening back to the earth with all the force of the attack, the two of them hitting the earth so hard that it cratered. Concrete and rock rippled around them in a massive circle, ebbing out well into the area where the other heroes stood. Kihyun lifted those who could not fly from the ground as it broke apart beneath them, Mirotic’s shield the only thing guarding them from the debris being flung up into the air. Rock and stone broke apart against the wall of runes, Mirotic using every effort to keep them protected.

It was several long seconds before the dust settled, and the world was left eerily silent. That was, until a boisterous, grating laugh cut across the stillness.

“Yes! _Yes!_ ” Merciless bellowed, appearing entirely uninjured beneath All-In’s fist. “This is what I have crossed the very universe to find! Come, show me just how worthy a challenger you are!”

Wonho let out a long breath, all the fight in his body feeling like it was being drained away from him. If a blow like that couldn’t fell the alien, what would?

Merciless reared back and punched the hero, sending him flying. Before he could even land, Merciless appeared behind him, hitting him again. And again and again and again. Each time, Wonho managed to reinforce his body so that the attacks wouldn’t gravely injure him, but he hardly had any time to react, let alone to fight back. It was too much.

Kihyun had brought the others back down to the ground, and they watched in horror as Merciless batted their teammate around like some kind of rag-doll. It seemed Wonho had lost his will… like he’d given up, even though he didn’t appear injured. He only seemed hopeless.

Hyungwon stood, holding his side when his broken ribs protested. They protested once more when he took a deep breath, but he pushed through it, yelling as loud as he could.

“Your name is All-In, isn’t it, hero?!” He shouted, wheezing in another pained breath. “Make sure you’re worthy of it!”

Merciless didn’t pay him any mind. But Wonho… something in him shifted.

Merciless threw another punch, but Wonho didn’t just take it this time. He instead shifted to wrap his arm around the alien’s massive wrist, pivoting to land a hard kick to his neck. They plummeted and Wonho grappled him until they hit the ground, wrestling to get a few more hits in. Merciless snarled and tried to regain control of the situation, but Wonho gave as good as he got. Neither would give in, and it seemed they were at a stalemate: Wonho unable to defeat his enemy, but Merciless unable to kill the hero.

“Why won’t you _die_?!” Merciless snarled in frustration through a flurry of punches, all which landed upon his opponent’s forearms with little effect.

“Guess I just don’t know when to quit.” Wonho bit back, getting his footing before unleashing a massive punch of his own. The alien’s feet remained firmly planted upon the ground, but he was forced back several hundred yards from the force of it regardless.

Merciless huffed an irritated sound, shaking his head like some great, disoriented beast. “Fine then! I have had enough of this!”

Energy began to crackle over his shoulders, cascading down his arms like a current. Wonho stepped back, preparing another powerful punch.

“If I cannot destroy you, then I’ll simply destroy your entire pathetic planet!” Merciless howled, leaping back and spreading his arms wide. A torrent of energy seemed to flow through every inch of him, swirling and gleaming in a galaxy of color and light. Hyungwon, in particular, could feel the power flowing off of him in waves… and it was like nothing he’d ever felt. It was the same as the ship’s core, yes, in how it hummed in the air around them, but the energy coming from Merciless was ten, fifty, a hundred… a _thousand_ times stronger.

Hyungwon began to wonder if it was he who powered the ship, not the other way around.

Was the core merely a receptacle for the immense power Merciless had within him? Perhaps this alien was drawn to Wonho’s power because it wasn’t unlike his own. Wonho took his power from Hyungwon, who absorbed it naturally from the world around him. But what if Merciless could do both? What if he’d spent all those decades hurtling across space, amassing the energy of tens of thousands of galaxies and solar systems? As the wind kicked up, buffeting Hyungwon’s face, he felt it through the air itself. Every black hole, every collapsing star, the beginning and end of countless celestial creations... all of it, contained within this monstrous atrocity before them. In that moment, it became clear to him.

Wonho could not possibly defeat him.

_None of them could._

And yet…

_And yet._

Wonho stood with his feet firmly planted, expression determined. He did not cower. He did not hide. He didn’t even flinch… just balled up his fist and slid into a ready stance, brow furrowed in concentration.

Merciless released a blast of unfathomable power with a vicious cry, the raw, unbridled energy overwhelming Wonho and searing right into the planet. Hyungwon watched in horror as his soulmate was burned into the crust of the earth like some forgotten relic. For the briefest moment, the world was tinged blinding white… and then, a myriad of colors burst across the sky. The terrain began to crumble, cracking up and breaking down to the tectonic plates, and deeper still. The ground opened up, swallowing the other heroes like hell’s maw itself. Hyungwon did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

The dirt rippled and bowed beneath him, but still he ran, faster than he ever had in his life… and then, faster still. The earth and wind and sky blazed past him in a hazy blur. He had always seen things in a rush, but then, in a single instant, it was as if the whole world had fallen away, nothing but him and the blank space in which he existed. Everything had gone dark. And then, just like that, everything went so very bright.

Hyungwon felt himself burst through something, like a veil or a web or some physical, indescribable thing. The earth stopped shaking. Everyone was still there, still standing. Even Wonho.

“If I cannot destroy you, then I’ll simply destroy your entire pathetic planet!” Merciless bellowed again. But no… it was just the same as before. It _was_ before. He had somehow broken through the flow of time itself, his speed shattering the boundary between past and present. The present was now what had already passed… and yet… he knew the future.

“No!” Hyungwon screamed, but he was too late; the blast tore through Wonho, through the earth, and he was running again, running just like before, until he was back in that same place, that same time, hoping for a different outcome.

Over and over again he tried. He tried to get Wonho out of the way of the blast. Tried to divert the attack. Tried _everything_.

But there he was again, in the same place he’d been before, watching Merciless prepare to destroy everything he loved. He would either obliterate Wonho and spare half the planet, or save Wonho just for the planet to be destroyed. There was no winning. Over and over again he ran, appearing in the same place each time… but nothing ever changed. No matter his protests, every time, Wonho only squared his shoulders, sunk into a fighting stance and prepared a final stand.

Couldn’t he see? Hyungwon had seen this scenario a hundred times, in what felt like a thousand different ways, but they all ended the same. This wasn’t a situation Wonho could punch his way out of. How many blows had Merciless taken, blows which had rendered lesser life forms to nothing but _particles_ , only to stand back up as though he had hardly felt them at all?

He tried enlisting the others for help. Minhyuk’s concussive blasts had been batted away by the blast like nothing. Jooheon’s starbolts had been deflected immediately. Kihyun’s control on gravity didn’t help against a blast of this magnitude. Not a single barrier of Changkyun’s could deflect or block the attack. Every time ended with Hyungwon running across the slowly-cracking crust of the earth as it ruptured in his wake, until he had finally gone fast enough, until time and space itself split open to allow him passage.

Hyungwon didn’t know how many times he’d returned to the same time and place, but sweat was beginning to bead at his forehead, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He should have run out of energy ages ago, but he imagined that the ship’s core had something to do with this. It was still throwing off massive amounts of power, and he could feel his body drinking it in like osmosis through his very skin. Merciless bellowed once more about destroying the planet. Hyungwon could have recited the entire scenario from memory by now, with perfect inflection. He was growing weary of it. Nothing was working… he had to try something else.

And then, he realized… he hadn’t tried everything. He hadn’t found Shownu.

It took Hyungwon four more tries to locate their leader where Kihyun had left him in an unconscious heap far from the fight. He’d had to slap him awake, but twice he’d woken just as Merciless unleashed his assault, forcing him to run from the fallout until he wound up in the past once more. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. His nose was bleeding, but he wiped it away in a smudge of crimson before getting back to work.

He managed to find Shownu, wake him, and return with him to the fight just as Merciless gave his final threat. They had time… just enough. It had to work. It was their only hope.

He relayed the plan through their earpieces as they had returned to the fray… and for once, when Wonho slid into that ready stance, Hyungwon wasn’t terrified of what was to come, but hopeful.

That all-too-familiar, planet-rending burst of energy left the alien’s palms, the color seeming to seep from his own form, as if he were draining it of all that power inside. The blast careened toward his opponent, the source of all the alien’s ire… but then, something changed. Black and red smoke faded into existence in before of All-In, and Trespass was there. He swung his good arm, slashing open a portal right in front of him.

“Now!” Rush shouted, and the others moved into action.

Mirotic’s hands flashed out, runes twisting through the air to create a forcefield to funnel the blast into the portal. Gravity pulled at Trespass until he was careening through the air, ending up behind Merciless. He slashed open another portal, only to be flung to the opposite side and open another, and another, and another, until the alien was surrounded. When he tried to move past them, Newton and Interstellar both laid down fire with their concussive blasts and starbolts. It was enough to keep him contained, just for a split second. Until Trespass made one last portal… beneath Merciless.

Gravity pulled him out of the fray just as the blast came back through from underneath Merciless, as if bursting out from the earth itself. Mirotic moved his forcefield to surround the portals, keeping the energy contained. The attack had nowhere to go but to loop through those portals, endlessly, buffeting Merciless all the while. The alien snarled and shrieked and cursed in someone guttural, unknown language, but he could not break free. Eventually, the energy had turned the column of portals a blinding white before fizzling out entirely. The portals faded, Mirotic’s shield dropped, and what was left of Merciless… merely a gray husk of a corpse, dropped to the ground.

For just a few measured moments, the world was frighteningly quiet, with no sound but that of the heroes’ breathing. It was Hyungwon who broke it, falling to his knees and letting out a groan of relief.

“We did it.” He laughed, tears streaking down his face. “It took me… so many tries… so many times, but we did it…”

“Well, sometimes it pays to think with portals.” Shownu teased, giving a smirk before his eyelashes fluttered and he staggered.

Kihyun dove forward and caught him as he collapsed, draping the man over his shoulder before he could hit the dirt. “Shownu? Shownu!”

Once again, his world narrowed down to just the space around Kihyun, and his desperate screams were the last thing he heard before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks listen up. There is one more chapter, yes, but it’s not a full chapter. It’s just an epilogue. So don’t be disappointed when it’s hella short. You’ve been warned! (There is one last hurrah of smut though, so stay tuned for that)
> 
> P.S. yes I know getting blasted into a satellite and surviving is ludicrous, but in my defense, Saitama in One Punch Man (which heavily inspired this fic) got punched to the MOON and made it back, and that’s significantly farther........


	7. Shine Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s just a short wrap up. Hope you all enjoyed this, and sorry again if you were following while it was a WIP since it took me over a year to finish. I’m awful.

The early afternoon sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky over Seoul. Dust still wafted in a gray haze over parts of the city, seemingly under endless construction ever since the alien incident, though it had been over six months prior. The damage had been extensive, though the losses were thankfully minimal due to evacuation efforts. A small memorial sat in the center of the original point of destruction, laden with flowers and candles.

But life went on. People went to work, took their children to school, came home… heroes still patrolled the streets diligently. There were more heroes than ever, now; the extraterrestrial attack had caused a surge in applications to the hero associations all around the world, but none more prevalent than Seoul, where it had all happened. That gave the veteran heroes much more time to relax, only being called upon when their level of skill and power was needed.

And time off? Well, that was the one thing a hero could learn to appreciate.

“God… Wonhonnie…” Hyungwon’s whine was both chiding and needy as he was pressed against the glass of his—no, _their_ bedroom windows, naked as the day he was born.

Wonho, equally bare, pushed up against him, letting those long legs wrap around his hips for leverage as he slid back inside him with a glorious hiss. His hands found the other’s wrists, pinning them above his lover’s head as he rutted against him, taking time to find his rhythm again. Everything about his actions was unhurried… it was their day off, after all. He planned to savor it.

“Y-you’d better hope none of the guys are on patrol and swing by.” Hyungwon hissed, a dull thunk vibrating the glass as his head fell back against it. “Our friends can fly, you know. You should really think these things through.”

“Mm, they’ll survive.” Wonho murmured against the other’s cheek, entirely uninterested in what he was saying.

“And you better not break the glass again. It’s not cheap to replace. Plus it takes them all day to—oh shit!” Hyungwon’s complaint was cut off by a whimper of a curse when Wonho nipped at his neck, hard.

“You’re the one who wanted me to fuck you against a wall.” Wonho reminded him with a pointed thrust that made his lover’s eyes roll back, lashes fluttering as he found his bearings again.

“Yes, a wall, you big idiot. I told you I wanted you to fuck me against a wall, not a window!” Hyungwon snapped.

“It’s not my fault you have a fancy goddamn apartment where more than half the walls _are_ windows.” Wonho huffed, grinding into him harder still. “Now quit being bratty, you’re ruining the mood.”

“Let’s not pretend that even matters.” Hyungwon jibed. “I could be rambling about the weather and it wouldn’t stop you from fucking me senseless.”

“You’re the worst.” Wonho grunted.

“Yeah, but I’m yours.” Hyungwon quipped.

“Mm, that’s fucking right you are.” Wonho murmured sweetly against Hyungwon’s neck, all the fight bleeding out of him.

When he sucked a little mark into that space just beneath Hyungwon’s ear, he, too, went lax, all the tension leaving him in a single breath. He shivered, his toes curling when Wonho rolled his hips again. “Nnh—harder, baby… wanna feel it later…”

“What happened to not breaking the window, love?” Wonho asked in a teasing tone, his next thrust forceful enough to make the glass warble.

Hyungwon’s head fell back in time with a filthy little groan, his breath catching when Wonho did it again. “Then forget the wall, just— _god_ , just _fuck me_!”

That was all Wonho needed. He gave a victorious little grunt before pulling Hyungwon away from the wall, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him up, hands firmly upon that perky little ass he loved so much. He didn’t have to hold back, then, and his pace showed for it: within seconds, Hyungwon was a whining, whimpering mess in his arms. Thin fingers scrabbled at Wonho’s back, nails raking harmlessly over his shoulder blades.

“F-fuck, Wonho, baby, m’gonna come…” Hyungwon hissed, gripping desperately at Wonho’s shoulders, his arms, his hair… anything he could reach.

“Let me see it, love.” Wonho murmured, nipping at Hyungwon’s throat as he rutted up into him, harder and harder still.

For a moment, everything went blessedly tight: Hyungwon’s grip on his hair and shoulder, those legs squeezing around his waist, even the way Hyungwon’s body held his cock… and then, Hyungwon was shaking, trembling and crying out as he came, making a mess between them. Wonho really didn’t care… it was their day off, they could use the rest of the day to shower if they wanted to. Now that was an idea… 

For the time being, Wonho settled for moving Hyungwon to the edge of the bed, letting him lie out while he continued fucking him slow and _oh so_ sweet. Wonho wasn’t even close… he felt as thought he could go for hours if he really wanted to, and all he wanted now was to watch his lover come again. Hyungwon was all but boneless beneath him, letting out soft little mewls on every thrust and looking up at Wonho as though he were some gift from the gods.

Wonho fucked him until he came twice more, until he was all but screaming and begging for Wonho to come himself, until his voice had gone hoarse with it, until no more words could even come. Only then did Wonho finally come, kissing sweet words and ‘I love yous’ into his lover’s skin.

A long shower they did not manage, but after rinsing off, the two did spend most of the rest of the day in the bath. They enjoyed the piping hot water until Hyungwon dozed off on Wonho’s chest as his fingers traced lovingly up and down those long limbs like a soothing lullaby.

***

They managed to make it two more days before being called into the Association. It was, thankfully, not for any kind of disaster. The council was merely showing the fruits of their labor over the last six months: the headquarters had been retrofitted to utilize the power of the energy core of the alien ship. The technology was a stepping stone for greater things, potentially an unlimited power source for the entire city, maybe even the whole country.

Shownu, upon seeing it, had crossed his arms, the left gleaming chrome under the lights. They hadn’t been able to save his arm after the catastrophic blow from Merciless, but they’d managed to replace it with a high-tech prosthetic that functioned even better than the real one. He unfortunately wasn’t able to channel his portals with that arm, but he’d spent plenty of time training how to use it as though it were his own.

“And you’re sure it isn’t dangerous?” He asked, frowning.

“We’ve spent six months running tests on its stability. No expense was spared while we conducted our research. We’ll leave it to power only HQ for now, and after a few months of testing, we plan to begin outfitting the city with a new power grid.” The councilman explained.

It was… wishful thinking, in some sense, and Wonho could understand why the others might be hesitant. However, he knew just what kind of power that core held. He hadn’t needed to take energy from Hyungwon since that fateful day, hadn’t become fatigued or winded at all since taking the power from that core into his body. He still did siphon energy from Hyungwon, but it was for Hyungwon’s comfort. He had not needed it at all.

“As long as the safety protocols are followed, I don’t think there will be an issue.” Kihyun assured, placing a soft kiss to the curve of Shownu’s mechanical shoulder. It was no secret that he felt immense guilt over being the cause of the missing limb, but he had accepted it as part of Shownu just as he accepted the rest of him.

“This is the dawn of a new age, heroes.” The councilman intoned, clapping Wonho on the back as he passed. “What could have obliterated our world will now be the catalyst for making it a better place.” 

They all wanted to believe that… they really, truly did.

The harmonious mood shifted suddenly, however, when the massive alarms overhead began blaring. Over the speakers, a threat was announced… quite severe, as apparently most of downtown was already in chaos.

“I’ll go.” Wonho said, rolling his shoulders and taking a step toward the door.

“We’ll all go.” Hyungwon replied, giving him a chiding—yet fond—grin, before rushing out of HQ.

Wonho couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head as he followed, the rest of the team hot on their trail. It may not have been the uncomplicated, glory-laden life he had been so disillusioned as to imagine… but it was a dream realized nonetheless. He’d found camaraderie and friendship. He'd found love. But above all, he’d found purpose. He'd achieved the one thing he had worked his whole life for. He'd become that which he'd fought so hard for… 

A hero.

__

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took eight billion years to finish, chapter five was kind of a pain and then I got inspired to write about twelve other things so this fic got moved to the back-burner. Thanks for sticking with me even though it’s been over a year ?? And I feel awful about that ?? I’m so sorry.


End file.
